Yu-Gi-Oh! HA: Termina Wars
by BlazerZX
Summary: A story set in an alternate universe. YGOHA follows the story in a continent known as Termina where several chosen duelists who will take part in a tournament for greater glory. This tournament shall reinact an ancient war that took place in another world. This story was based on the a lore of the famous Duel Terminal Series and features cards from the Hidden Arsenal booster packs.
1. Chapter 1: The Empress Duelist

**Yu-gi-oh! Hidden Arsenal: Termina Wars**

Many ages ago, in deep space, there was once a world inhabited by numerous life forms; none of which had ever been seen by man. In this world, tribes lived for battle and fought endlessly for supremacy. This was until a great evil known as the Worms emerged from another planet. Its species thus invaded the world, now dubbed the Terminal World. As the Worms invaded, several battles took place, and chaos ensued, as majority of life on the planet was near extinction. To avert this madness, the legendary tribes decided to work together to stop the invasion. These clans are: The Flamvells, X-Sabers, Mist Valley, and the Ice Barriers. On and on, the wars continued, until almost nothing was left. As a last resort, the Ice Barrier clan released a powerful entity that swiftly put an end to the invaders, and the clans themselves. Time froze due to this rampaging entity, and the war was put to an end. Soon, after however, remnants from the remaining tribes slowly started rebuilding their lost civilizations. Despite the damages done by the first war, the clans still could not quench their savage state and continued the endless bloodshed. Wars, alliances, and betrayals, once again cycled and ended. Eventually, the world was completely devastated, as one day; a fierce deity had put an end to the fighting once and for all. As the Terminal world crumbled, its pieces began floating across the galaxies. A large fraction of this world soon came into contact with the planet Earth.

Years have passed, and the piece which collided with the planet became a large continent that surprisingly grew an abundance in resources. It eventually attracted voyagers who soon settled the land. Scholars who came several years after soon had studied the ancient ruins that were found within the lands, and tried to figure out the continent's perplexing weather conditions. Volcanic marshes covered one part of the land, freezing icecaps covered another. Misty canyons, dense forests, and even barren deserts and so much more were found within. After deciphering the history of the ruins, many have learned much from its stories. The continent was now named Termina.

As people settled in Termina, strange and violent occurences had befallen them. Soon civil wars for resources across the land ensued, and the people seemed to repeat the same mistakes of the war, until finally, a group known as the Allies of Justice; a group that symbolized the union of the clans in the legends, have put an end to the wars, and decided to negotiate. The nations, then decided that they would build a capital, which represented their treaty of peace. This city was made as a symbol of united lands and was named Doriado City. This city served to keep order between the clans and distributed resources to all the factions equally. The factions in Termina were leaders whom were entrusted with leading and watching their respective nations to keep order. These are: The Kurenai, Aoi, Miyabi, and Kurogane Factions. With their help, and with guidance from the Allies of Justice, the city itself gradually expanded as more and more people even from beyond Termina began to settle there.

A few years have passed, and it seemed as though peace had lasted. Civilization gradually innovated itself, and lives were filled with comfort. Duel Monsters; a game that was once used to repeat the wars, had now become a popular competitive sport in the continent, as it had for the rest of the world. To create a far less chaotic representation of the clan wars, the 4 Factions held tournaments every few years to possibly gain a larger edge than the rest of the factions in a much more respective and peaceful way. Four tournaments are held in Termina, while more are held in the rest of the world. These tournaments are a stepping stone for candidates, who will represent the factions themselves. Once these candidates are chosen, they eventually compete against each other in a grand tournament known as the DT Grand Championship. Those who become victors of the tournament obtain glory, wealth and resources to their faction, and acknowledgement as an elite duelist. Right now, these tournaments have once again set in motion. And right now, we are about to watch, as two noble duelists are put to the test. One of these duelists, aims for the title, the Empress Duelist.

Chapter 1: The Empress Duelist

Maira entered the stadium, it was huge and a flock of people had gathered to see who would qualify for the tournament.

Maira held close to her deck that hung from her neck. Her kid sister smiled up at her, "You scared?" she asked cutely. "...never..." her older sister stated very clearly, then smiled at her weakly."You're a grand liar." her sister teased and giggled. "now get out there!" she pushed her sister on. Maira giggled and rolled her eyes, "I haven't been called yet, silly."

She rubbed her head. "aww... I wanna see you duel!" the little girl whined, folding her arms. "Come on now, Sugar..." Maira bent down to her level and smiled mischievously, "I haven't even sized up the competition."

"Oh you." sugar teased and hugged her sister. "I'll be in the crowd, don't worry. I won't get lost, I have my handy, dandy-" she flung open her phone and held it skyward. "Cell phone!"

Maira laughed, "Get out of here you goof ball." she tapped her to go, and Sugar giggled and did so. She waved back to her sister from the exit, "Kick their butts!" Maira winked and held thumbs up.

The announcer spoke and was ready to begin the prelims.

"Attention duelists! We are proud to announce the prelims for the Weiss Abyss tournament!" The crowd cheered in excitement, eager to see who will be on top and what kinds of duels they will see.

"The conditions of the tourney are as follows: There are a total of 10 blocks for this tourney. Each group of 20 for each block will be pitted in elimination rounds, and the winners for each block will be invited to enter the Weiss Abyss Tournament."

"WOOHOO! Yeah!"

"As an added rule for this tourney, judges state that players who manage to activate a total of 7 spell, trap, and monster effect in either turn can draw an extra card or discard one from the opponent's. In addition each player must activate at least 1 trap, 2 monster effects, and 3 spells, the last shall be any of the duelist's choice". These will test a duelist's ability to create advanced and long combos, along with the ability to disrupt the opponent's strategy. "

Maira nodded and thought, "Looks like it's going to be a real test of skill." She pounded her fist together, 'now then, who's first?"

The announcer turned to the large screen behind him. "And now here are the first rounds for the prelims!"The screen flashed and revealed each of the 10 blocks and its participants, before rapidly shuffling them.

The 1st round of the prelims had now been decided. Each participant eagerly waited for their first opponent. Crowds of duelists were preparing decks at the last minute. Maira's first opponent is finally announced.

Block H 4: Maira Yune vs. Lionel Orthras

Maira made her way, powerfully stancing herself for looks, to the block. People commented how cool or serious she looked, but she just ignored them. All she was interested in was winning and making Sugar love the entertainment she was getting.

She gave a glance, or more like a cold stare, to her opponent. "Seems easy enough."She thought.

Lionel stepped into the arena with a grin on his face. "Fufufufu, so you're my first test subject? Interesting...I Lionel Orthras, the student of the master shark duelist will be the victor of this tournament. I do hope you will at the most entertain me and my creatures of the deep."

Maira looked disgusted by him but then straightened up her face, "Ugh." she said, placing her hand to her face. "Well, Mr. Sharkman, I'd like to inform you that I'm really into the sport of deep sea fishing." she looked up with a deep glare. "And names are little to no significance in the game of dueling. Let your deck speak for your identity." she was really annoyed by him being so conceited. She had no time for these kinds of duelist, but when she saw her sister in the crowd waving her arm vigorously, she smiled.

Lionel replied "Hmph! Fair enough. Let's begin. DT Disk Activate!"

Both competitors shuffled their decks, and placed them into their duel disks. Lionel placed his into an odd-shaped one. It had no slots for him to place his cards in, and instead only had a deck zone and a fairly large lens pointing towards his opponent and a smaller one on top of the deck. The voice on installed in his disk activated.

"SYSTEM ACTIVATED. DUEL TERMINAL DECK...SCANNING COMPLETED. ENGAGING DUEL MODE.

Lionel felt his opponent had never seen such a design judging from her perplexed look.

Maira was stunned, her mouth slightly opened as she saw, what had to be super expensive, the latest new duel system in the world. Kaiba productions had said in a news article she read that it was the most state of the art technology. She felt her old styled Duel Disk at home was a sad piece of garbage compared the rich kids. Still, she sucked in her envy and played it cool.

"What a showy look. No slice of dignity, what. So. Ever." She pulled out her duel disk; her family of two wasn't exactly so good with finical aid. But she was able to live off of whatever she could scrap off of her part-time jobs while Sugar attended school, and these tournaments helped out a lot as well.

She activated her duel disk, it flinged to life with bright lights and blinded Lionel for a second. it's voice came on, at least it worked well and did its purpose was all Maira cared about concerning it. "Duel Disk, Set!" the Disks' card holders flung out and she did a cool maneuver to the right so it had more effect. "Link Set!" a light flashed again, showing all colors intermixed in a bright white light. Then a slot flipped out on the top of it, so she could place her deck inside. "Huh.. Seems to be just like an ordinary duel disk..." she was wondering what was so special about it besides its looks.

""Well I see you do like my disk. It just came in a few weeks ago." Lionel showed off with pride. "Currently only the high class families around Termina have one, but don't worry, I hear that entrants who enter the main tournament will be given one. If you manage to finish this preliminary and enter the Weiss Abyss Tournament then I'm sure the nice corporate people at Kaiba Corp. will donate one to you. That is...if you even win."  
Lionel seemed full of confidence and eagerness. "Now then enough chatter. Let's begin!"  
DUEL!

Maira 8000 LP  
Lionel 8000 LP

"Ladies first! I prefer going second anyway."

"...What'd he call me..?" Maira was already aware of the fact that she might win the duel disk she gets if she wins, but this high class prince 'charming' doesn't need to repeat it so snobbishly.

She answered his duel with her own, and the battle flames flared.

"Oh, manners? I was afraid they were gone forever." she grumbled out, "Draw card!" she swung her arm back as she picked the card and then studied it carefully. "first, I'll place one card face down, and set two more cards face down. I end my turn." the lights flashed and the cards appeared as they're holograms.

"Hmm interesting. My turn then. Draw."

Despite calling the action, a projection came out from both the lenses. The top revealed life points, a small blueprint of the current field, current phase, and a counter for the special rule. another light flashed below it creating a projection of the cards in his hand, including the one he just drew.

"I shall summon my Mother Grizzly in attack mode!"  
Lionel touched the card projection in front of him and clicked the word Summon also projected next to it. A big blue grizzly bear appeared out and came to life onto the projected field.

Mother Grizzly LV4 WATER/Beast-Warrior

ATK 1400  
DEF 1000

"And now my Battle Phase! I'll attack that facedown of yours!"

The bear growled and rushed at Maira's facedown with fangs and claws at the ready.

Swamp Dweller LV4 WATER/Aqua

ATK 600 DEF 1000

Maira huffed a bit to the side, but then smiled mischievously as her Swamp Dweller  
was destroyed. "I activate my monster's ability." she held her hand out dramatically. "Swamp Dweller allows me to summon one Missing Link to my field from my hand!" she placed the monster down in attack mode.

Missing Link LV4 WATER/Aqua  
ATK 1600

DEF 800

"Anything else you wanna do? Rich boy?" she teased.

"Hmph. A weak monster just as I thought. No wonder I destroyed it so easily. I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." Lionel touched another one of the hand card projections and clicked set next to it. "That concludes my first act."

"Of what play?" Maira mumbled to herself behind her shoulder. "Ahem, my turn, draw card!" she drew another one. "I'll activate my face down card, Watery Abyss!"

Watery Abyss: (Normal Spell) Tribute one WATER monster; Special Summon up to 2 LV4 or lower WATER monsters with the same name from your hand, field, or grave.

"It's a mouth full, so let me explain. I'll sacrifice Missing Link to special summon 2 Swamp Dwellers to my field of play." The two Swamp Dwellers appeared. They looked like very dark blue dead men with sharp claws and seaweed draped over them. "I'll then overlay these two to summon monsters and create the overlay network!"

The two monsters zoomed into the air and then back to the playing field, a Watery Abyss absorbed them as you heard there last cries from it. A monster roared from within it, two large wings burst from the dark void, and a purple dragon's claw scrapped the battle field. The dragon crawled its way out, Swamp dweller's seaweed in its mouth as it swallowed it down. It's wings were spread out to reveal the current of water within them, dark and murky, they looked like a portal to a watery world.

Lagoon Dragon

Rank 4 WATER/Dragon (Is also treated as a DARK)  
ATK 2600

DEF 1500

"And just for the heck of it; let's attack. Lagoon Dragon! Devour his teddy bear!" the dragon roared and reared its head, gallons of water built up from nowhere from its mouth, it formed a ball and the dragon swung it's mighty head as it blasted a gushing ball that burst into what looked to be a whirlpool like tsunami.

"Ugh!" Lionel was forced back from the impact of the attack.

Lionel LP 6800.

"My "teddy bear" also has a special ability. When it's destroyed by battle and sent to my grave, I can special summon a water monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck."

Lionel clicked on a dot on the projected screen and clicked on his deck. DECK SCANNING. SEARCHING...

"I'll choose my Friller Rabca" The card was projected onto Lionel's field and out came a scaly yellow eel.

Friller Rabca

LV3 WATER/Fish

ATK 700

DEF 1500

"Anything else Sweet Heart?" Lionel remarked arrogantly.

Maira twitched a brow at 'Sweetheart'. "Yeah, surrender now. I'll end my turn." she tapped her duel disk, not sure if that would stimulate a 'player turn' or not, but she did it anyway.

Sugar gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth. Someone next to her looked at the girl and asked her if everything was alright.  
"Oh no it's not!" replied Sugar, "She's going to annihilate that guy for calling her sweet heart!"

"Well then. My turn, I draw. Fufufufu.." Lional grinned at the card he just drew.

"Looks like my first bait caught the appetizer. Now time for my bigger fish to coem to play! First I'll activate Moray of Greed. This allows me to pick 2 water monsters and shuffle them to my deck. Then I draw 3 new cards.

Next, I think I'll summon Big Jaws in attack mode!" Its name spoke for itself, as a shark appeared with a blade on its head and large jaws with sharp fangs came out. However it doesn't seem Lionel wants it on the field for long.

"You aren't the only one you can perform an XYZ summon. I overlay my Lv3 Friller Rabca and Big Jaws!" The two water creatures gave out a cry before colliding together within a spacial area. "I shall create an overlay network with my monsters! XYZ summon! Behold! My Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" The area bursted into clustered stars and out came twin sharks; both held by a large orange-colored carrier housing several torpedos.

Submersible Carrier, Aero Shark Rank 3 WATER/Fish

ATK 1900

DEF 1000

"I'll activate my monster's ability. I detach my overlayed Friller Rabca. And you take 400 points of damage for every card in your hand!" Aeroshark devoured one of its units before jumping at Maira, while launching several torpedoes at her.

Maira embraced for the attack, "Not yet.." she mumbled to herself as she saw she had 3 cards in her hand. "Dang it!" she cried out as 1200 attack damaged was taken from her. 'Now that's annoying... .' she thought to herself.

"Glad you enjoyed my present." Lionel remarked."And there is still more to come. My sharks are still hungry, so I shall activate the Aqua Jet spell! This permanently boosts my Aero Shark's attack by 1000." An extra pair of jets was now attached to Aero Shark's carrier.

Submersible Carrier, Aeroshark  
ATK 2900

"Now my pet. It's feeding time and the main course is her Lagoon Dragon. Attack!" The shark circled around the area and soon rushed at Maira's monster.

"Hold your blood lusting shark right there!" Maira had flipped one of her face down cards, "an old favorite card of mine, I'm sure you're familiar with it... MIRROR FORCE!" the card engaged. as soon as the attack hit the force field over her dragon, it repelled it back with double the force.

"That'll teach you to call me, 'Sweet heart' for the last time." Maira flipped some of her hair.

"Go, Sis, Go!"

Maira turned around suddenly and smiled to her sister, her sister happily jumped up and down seeming to be very excited and supportive of her sister. "That's my sister!" she said proudly to the person next to her who previously conversed with her.

Maira turned around, holding a very cheeky grin on her face as she simply said, "Is that it- I mean, your turn?"

"Noooooo! Is what I would have said..." Lionel was smiling even after watching his own monster destroyed. I activate my trap, Call of Haunted! This brings back my Aero Shark from the grave." The twin-headed carrier shark rose again from a tombstone.

"Now I activate my spell, Big Wave Small Wave! This wondrous spell destroys all the current water monsters on my field, and in return I can special summon an equal number from my hand!" Lionel now placed on a murderous expression. "I summon the King of the Deep, the Reigning Predator, my very soul! Come Ancient Deep-sea King Coelacanth!"

A giant angler fish came out from Lionel's hand. Its large eyes and razor sharp teeth brought a terrifying atmosphere.

Superancient Deepsea King, Coelicanth LV7 WATER/Fish

ATK 2800

DEF 2200

"Now I shall activate Coelacanth's ability! I can discard one card, and summon as many fish, aqua, or sea-serpents from my deck!"

Maira was caught by surprise, knowing the amount Lionel is about to summon.

"Hehehe! This is where my creatures begin their feast! I summon 2 Hammer Sharks, Drill Barnacle, and Fiend Kraken to my field!" four different beasts came out of Lionel's deck and scattered across his field, surrounding Maira's only monster.

"I'm not done yet. I shall overlay my Drill Barnacle, and Fiend Kraken. Create an overlay network! XYZ summon, another Aeroshark! Then I shall overlay my two Hammer Sharks as well! XYZ summon, Bahamut Shark!"

Bahamut Shark Rank 4 WATER/Sea Serpent

ATK 2600

DEF 2100

"Don't worry I'll try finishing this up! I activate Bahamut Shark's ability, by detaching one overlay unit, I can special summon a rank 3 water XYZ from my Extra Deck! So I will bring out my last Aeroshark. Muhahahahaahaha!"

The crowd gasped and cheered, as Lionel impressively filled his entire field through using only 2 cards. On his field was a giant angler, two Aerosharks, and a large white bodied shark-like behemoth.

"Hehehehe. I knew you had a trap for me, so I made sure I would bait it out first. I can't attack this turn, but I'll let you suffer another taste of Aeroshark's ability! I detach one unit! Now you take 1200 damage! And since I have activated at least 7 effects, I can use the special rule to my advantage!"

Lionel clicked the counter that kept track of the rule and chose an effect."I think I'll draw a card. There's no point in getting rid of anything you have in your hand that's going to be completely useless anyway. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

The crowd was going wild, everyone except Sugar however were fazed. "Now then, your move Sweet Heart. I'll let you squirm a little longer. My sharks love catching live prey." Lionel looked at the sky in total triumph, with the feeling of victory at hand.

Lionel LP 6800  
Maira LP 4600

The spectator next to Sugar seemed convinced at Maira's defeat. He looked at her and asked "Are you sure your sister can still make it? Things are looking pretty bad for her."

Sugar's face was looking down and her eyes covered in thick black darkness. She clutched the railing and squeezed it tight. "No..She'll win.. She's REALLY strong.. She never loses.. she can win...she-" she looked back to the man, her two long strands of hair bounced to the right as she moved her whole being the left. She looked straight into the man's eyes as he saw her own were filled with falling tears, "SHE'LL WIN!"

With that Maira took the blow and staggered her steps. She fell to one knee, panting. That was a lot to take in; all his monsters completely swamped the field. This was an intense fight, and it didn't help that he activated that extra bonus either. The crowd was to loud now, the monster's looked intimidating, she looked behind her and saw her sister was crying to some guy and then looking back at her with hope. Her sister held her fist to her heart, and pounded it three times. It was their old oath, a promise to be true and fight till the end with their whole soul. It was the soul of the cards they believed in, since Sugar was a huge fan of the first duel king, Yugi, and his belief in the heart of the cards.

Maira took a deep breath, and turned around.

With fierce eyes, she slowly moved herself up. "Draw card..." the card was flung out into the air where she skillfully caught it. she took a stance, and looked up, faithfully, at the card. Her eyes widened and shook.

"...Lionel.. Do you know what exist in the depths of the sea?"

Lionel looked confused by her words.

"It's complete chaos, the absolute oblivion of the world. Pitch black, bottomless they say. But did you know that it still has yet to be completely searched? For from its depths... comes victory!"

She slammed a card down; her back leg flung itself with the motion as her hair streamed with her in the motion. "I play, Sea world! This card allows me to double the amount of overlay units on one XYZ monster on my side of the field as long as it's a water type monster!"

Lagoon dragon's head swung back as two more overlay units circled around its long neck. "Now, I'll activate my Lagoon's dragon's special ability! By sacrificing her overlay units, she can completely destroy any monster on my opponent's side of the field!"

Lagoon dragon spread out her wings, in them, a swarm of life began to stir, she opened her large muzzle and one after the other three of the over lay units were being swallowed continuously. "I'll use the same number of overlay units as the number of monsters on the field! and select your Aerosharks, Coelicanth, and your precious Bahamut shark!"

Lagoon's Dragon's wings burst into life; long tentacles of water took each creature and absorbed them into the wings. They were destroyed and you could see them swirl down into the dark abyss of Lagoon dragon's watery portal wings. She roared, and Maira looked back to see Sugar cheering through teary eyes in complete joy.

"Whew, what a show were stagin' eh? Still gonna call me Sweet heart?" she wasn't done yet. "Oh no, don't think I'm done yet. I'll activate another spell card from my hand, Alluring Music. This allows me to special summon one Syrin card from my deck with 1000 less ATK."

She took out her deck and summoned the beautiful, but strangely cheeky, little mermaid girl. She winked at Lionel and then stuck her tongue out and giggled. Holding her stomach, her tail swished back and forth in delight.

Syrin LV7 WATER/Aqua

ATK 2100-1000=1100

DEF 1800

"Hehe, she's a real beauty eh? Well, I also get to use that bonus right? And so, I'll draw a card. Heh, I equip to Syrin the Black Pendant, and play the field card Ocean! This raises their attacks by 1000!"

Syrin  
ATK 1100+1000=2100

Lagoon Dragon  
ATK 2600+1000=3600

"Lagoon Dragon attack! Watery Abyss!" Maira's Dragon once again sent out a tsunami aiming for Lionel.

"Urgh! I activate my trap card, Whirlpool Warp. This card allows me to special summon a water XYZ monster that was destroyed this turn! Come back and protect me, my Bahamut Shark!" The shark-like behemoth rose from the grave and positioned itself in front of its master; however Maira's Lagoon Dragon was still stronger

"Fine then, Lagoon Dragon; attack Bahamut Shark!"

"I won't be taken down so easily." Lionel remarked. "I activate from my graveyard, Friller Rabca's ability! I banish him from my graveyard and negate your dragon's attack, and it also loses 500 atk."

The yellow eel in Lionel's grave rose and created a pulse of water that nullified Lagoon Dragon's blow. Syrin's attack is left, but her current strength won't be enough against Lionel's shark.

Lagoon Dragoon ATK 3600-3100  
Bahamut Shark ATK 2600  
Syrin ATK 2100

"Are you just about done?" Lionel's patience (and confidence) was wearing thin.

Maira growled under her breath, she had one card left in her hand, but if she played it, it was a huge risk. "I'll set one card face down... and end my turn.." Syrin looked back at her and whined, pouting at the fact that they couldn't destroy him, this turn.

"My turn! Draw!" Lionel looked at his hand with discontent. He only had 2 cards in his hand, Bahamut Shark, and a facedown. He knew if he doesn't win this turn it's all over. Lionel thought to himself "(How? How can be pushed to a corner like this? This is impossible! is no way I will lose to a nobody like her!)

Lionel had a determined look in his eye. "I shall activate my spell "Reckless Growth! This doubles the attack of my monster!" Bahamut Shark roared, his body covered in a terrifying aura, as his size doubled.

"And now I shall activate my trap, Chain Devour! I discard a card and this equips to my shark, and whenever it destroys a monster by battle, it can attack again!" Lionel was determined to bet everything in his one turn. Should he succeed in his attack, Lionel will take out Syrin, Lagoon Dragon, and Maira's Life points. This move came at a great risk however, as if the monster powered up with Reckless growth is destroyed, the card's controller takes damage equal to the equipped monster's original Atk.

Bahamut Shark 5200 ATK  
Syrin 2100 ATK  
Lagoon Dragon 3100 ATK

"Time to devour! Bahamut Shark Attack Syrin!" The behemoth shark growled and rampaged across the field, aiming for the poor mermaid who was intimidated."Muhahahaha! This is my victory SWEETHEART!"

"Hold it right there, PUMPKIN." Maira flipped her face down card. "I play date of fates." the card revealed a shiny star on the side of a full deck of cards and a uneasy dueler reaching out to it.

Date of Fates: (Normal Trap) Activate, when the opponent declares an attack. Both players must draw a card from their decks and reveal it. If the card drawn is a monster card; the the attack is redirected to the player and the attacking monster is destroyed. If the card is a monster card for the opponent, then the attack goes through with twice the damage. If both players draw monster cards, they both take damage equal to half the amount of the attacking monster's original Atk.

"Let's play with fate shall we?" she hoped with all her heart that this would be in her favor. Even so, both of them most likely couldn't take the divided split even if it came up. So, Maira placed her hand on her deck.

"We draw at once, ready? Three... two... one." she drew the card quickly. The crowd grew to a hush, her sister was very nervous, her hands shaking; she clasped them together firmly as if praying. "Win...win...WIN." she closed her eyes to pray better.

"RRR...Not good." Lionel was sweating all over. "Fine! I shall play your little game. I draw!" The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Many, even the duelists in Block H who finished their matches were watching in awe.

The two players on the spotlight quickly revealed their cards. Unfortunately for Lionel however...

"My card is...!" Lionel was completely stunned at the card he picked up. It was the trap card, Splash Capture. "D-darn it!" Lionel felt bitter. His attack was unsuccessful. And now Maira reveals her card.

Maira looked at her card, her eyes burst with surprise. It was Legend of Loch Ness. "Lionel... prepare to face your own monster's attack!"

Lionel's monster turned around, it's attacked blasted back at him, before further exploding and dealing extra damage.

Lionel LP 0

"YYYEEEAAHHH!"

The crowd cheered. "Phew.." Maira slowly and softly let the pent up air out of her lungs. She was just so happy that was over, but then enjoyed the feeling of an intense battle.

She walked up to the losing player and extended her hand. "Good game, I'm not gonna lie. You had me hanging on my last breath." she tried a friendly smile, "No hard feelings?"

Her sister was jumping around in complete joy, "She did it! She did it! she-" she suddenly stopped and started bolting to the battle entrance building, wanting to see her sister again as soon as possible.

Lionel reluctantly looked at Maira. "Y-yes...I suppose it is my loss for now." He then shook her hand. "Well since I lost, you should be able to mop the floor with the rest of the competition here. You were lucky this time, but next time I shall be the victor.

" Lionel's words were not just mere overconfidence. After the duel, most of the remaining players were afraid to be paired up against Maira, and some even quit, acknowledging her skill. Those who were unfortunately paired up were devastated instantly by her.

The announcer in awe had finally announced; "And so we have a winner. The duelist who has cleared Block H, Maira Yune!" The crowd cheered in unison, their voices echoing the stadium, but not even combined, could they match her sister's support. The sisters embraced, as Maira held up Sugar in her arms. "And for a special treat for you, the victor, you have been entrusted with this." Maira and Sugar were stunned, as the announcer had given them the new DT Duel Disk, that entrants are required to participate. "You are a lucky one, there are only a few left, and not every victor will be able to get one. Good luck to you in the Abyss Weiss tournament!" The crowd cheered on and on.

Meanwhile, people around Termina also managed to view this heart-pounding duel as well.

"Man, that was intense! Looks like she's in." a boy with blonde hair remarked.

"Yeah, can't expect any less from Maira. What do you think Hinodama? We should throw a celebration, when she gets back to school tomorrow." Suggested a boy with blue hair.

The two boys watching looked at their fellow classmate; A boy, around 17, wearing the Doriado Duel Academy Uniform. He had short-black hair, and had a face covered with bandages. His eyes were glued on the screen the entire time.

"That was totally awesome! What duel! I totally knew she'd win. Sweet comeback as usual!"

"Heh. Really? You looked worried a few turns ago." Tetsu; the blonde-haired boy remarked.

"Aww quit messin with him Tetsu, everyone was pretty spooked at those turns, but that's what makes duels interestin right?" Gai added.

"You bet!" Kageru replied. His eyes were fixed with determination.

"So, Kageru, you think you'll do well as her? In the Red Nova prelims I mean?" Tetsu asked.

"I'll make sure of it. If Maira can do it, I'll take down everyone just the same!"

Kageru held his fist high with confidence. He thought to himself. "(Just wait Maira. I'll win this tourney, and when the time comes and we both make it to the top. I'm gonna have the greatest match ever with you.)

"Alright! Tetsu, Gai, we're going straight to the Arena after school, after we meet up with Maira!"

Gai and Tetsu can clearly see the confidence in their friend's eyes, and supported him. "Right!" "Woohoo! You're gonna be the next Blazing Legend!" Gai praised in excitement.

"Time to heat things up!" Kageru yelled out. He then took out his deck and looked at it. "(Just wait for me Maira!.)"

Maira Yune; the dark horse duelist, and the potential Empress of Duel Monsters, and Kageru Hinodama, the the Scarlet Soul Duelist. Their heads high, minds set, and decks ready. Will they cross path and meet each other's goals? This question will be answered in the DT Grand Championship. The story now truly begins.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scarlet Soul Duelist

Chapter 2: The Scarlet Soul Duelist

A day has passed since the Abyss Weiss prelims. Ten participants were finally chosen to enter the next stage where duelists will be chosen to represent the Aoi Faction of the North. Since the events of yesterday, the winners of the preliminaries had been the main subject around Doriado City. Today was now a new day; a normal day, however, it seems it won't be entirely normal for Maira and Sugar Yune.

Maira and Sugar Yune were close siblings who lived alone together, although at most times, their grandparents would help out with taking care of Sugar while Maira was away. Maira was obviously the eldest, and was always making ends meet so that they would both be happy. She had long purple-outlined hair with her left bangs pointing upright, while her right faced down. Maira wore a small shirt decorated with small chains, sleeves around her arms, and long boots. She also had an academy uniform, but only wears it at school. She was intelligent, friendly, competitive, and most of all strong-willed, though sometimes unexpressive of her true feelings to anyone other than her sister Sugar. Maira is a veteran duelist and her main goal was to become the strongest female player, to earn the title of the Empress Duelist and create a a better life for her and Sugar through the DT Grand Championships.

Sugar was years younger than Maira. She wore a hood, a skirt that complimented it, and a small dress. She had big eyes, rosy cheeks, and long pigtails that almost extended to her knees. She was well known for her excessively cheery, energetic, and wild personality. Anyone who has met Sugar had rarely ever met anyone more hyper-active and enthusiastic then her, adult or child alike.

"Okay! We're good to go!"

Maira carried Sugar on her shoulders as they made their way to the school to drop her off. "Okay Sugar, now remember, I'm going to be hanging out with my friends for a while. Were heading to the Duel Arena, so head straight home and don't talk to any-"

Sugar put her finger to Maira's mouth. "Come on sis! I'm old enough to know what to do. Have fun, and don't forget to rub it in their faces that you won! "

Sugar smiled as she continued to praise her sister, whom she was very proud of. She wanted to show Maira that she was mature enough to take care of herself so that she wouldn't be too worried.

"Show off your new and totally cool duel disk to them too, okay!?" Sugar seemed really excited for Maira, and Maira turned her head to try and hide her laugh.

"Okay, okay. But I shouldn't be too snotty like that Lionel guy." she teased, but was just kidding around.

"Sugar! is that..?" a group of Sugar's friends came running up, and all were asking for duels and autographs from Maira.

"Hey! Can you fix my deck miss?"

"Wow! You're pretty!"

"I wanna duel you!"

"Me too! Me too!"

"Can I get your autograph?!"

"Uh... sorry kids gotta run!" Maira bolted as a teacher tried to stop the kids from running after her.

"See ya later sis; Wish Kageru luck for me too!" Sugar waved and giggled as she watched her sister dashing rapidly away in the distance.

"Phew! That was close! Those kids would of made me late for my own school... wait.. What time is it?"She looked up at a large clock a distance away. "OH NO!' she booked and ran anxiously to school.

Once there, she panted her way in to the school's homeroom, slowly opening the door and leaning against the side frame, exhausted. "H-hey...I'm... here..." she fell on her friend's desk, which was close to the entrance. One of her female friends laughed and poked her limp body.

"My, my. And THIS is the famous Maira Yune that conquered Block H huh? " The class began to tease her playfully.

"Doesn't seem like she's changed much to me."

"Still the ordinary Maira I know and love."

"Maira blushed and gave out a look of apology."

"Well, it's not easy dueling professionally and taking care of your little sister at the same time. " By the way, how's your sister anyway?" one of the girls asked.

"She's at school right now; my grandparents will take care of her for a couple of hours though." Maira replied. She looked around, looking for Gai, Tetsu, and Riski who were nowhere in sight.

" Hey, where's the rest of the gang?" she asked.

"At the practice field." one of the students replied. "The teachers exempted them from class so Kageru can get ready for the prelims."

Another of the students humorously added in to the conversation "In exchange for skipping classes, however, those guys have to make up a ton of extra work."

Maira reacted with a skeptic look on her face. "What? They allowed them to do that? Well I guess Riski, Gai, and Tetsu may be fine, but I doubt Kageru will actually make it all up, especially history work."

"Oh you're too hard on him Maira." Ms. Shimura; the science teacher replied. "Kageru is a decent student. Well, as long as he isn't so focused on dueling, and if it isn't history."

"I guess so. Well, I'd better meet up with them. Thanks for the warm welcome guys." Maira rushed out of the room. Ms. Shimura and the students waved and congratulated her before her exit.

Maira skipped quickly and quietly, not wanting to bother the other classes in session. She soon saw a familiar face in the distance looking like she was waiting for someone. That person was her friend, Riski.

"Well! Look who it is! The next Duel Empress I see. I feel honored." Riski greeted her friend with welcoming praise.

Riski Daita is one Maira's closest companions. She had short hair, green eyes, and wore a light green academy uniform with a long-sleeved shirt underneath and a skirt. She had a vibrant, civilized, gentle, and somewhat cheery personality that almost all her peers have come to adore. Maira approached and greeted her.

"Hey Riski! Gee thanks, but it's just to prelims, so you really don't have to make too much of a deal about it." Maira replied in modesty.

"Oh I think the boys will think otherwise. Come on, they're just inside training with Kageru." Riski invited Maira and walked in the practice field with her. "Let us grace them with your lovely presence."

"Ehehehe, you flatter me. So who's dueling who at the moment?" Maira asked

"Well right now Tetsu is dueling Kageru. They started 10 minutes ago."

The two girls were close to the field. Maira had suddenly concluded the result. "Tetsu huh? Well let's see….That means that the game should be done in 3…2…"

"Alright then! Flame Tiger; finish him off!" a voice shouted out, a tiger roared, and Tetsu was now on the floor.

"Owww! Aww geez, I can't believe I got my butt whooped again." Tetsu remarked as he got up from the floor.

18 year-old Tetsu Karaka was one of Maira and Kageru's close friends was the mood maker of the group. He had spiky blonde hair big eyes with short blue pupils, wore a brown academy uniform with grey pants and was fairly clumsy, energetic, and competitive, yet mature in most situations. He is often at times like a rival to Kageru when he isn't cheering for him in duels. Next to him was Gai who was spectating the match.

"Man; 4-0!? Seriously Kageru, I think you may as well be ready. You still wanna keep going?" Gai asked.

Gai Omogawa was another member of the group. He had short and well groomed blue hair, wore goggles, every now and then and had a white academy uniform with grey outlines and blue pants. He had some traits similar to Tetsu, like his energetic enthusiasm and some of his clumsiness, but was also the techie of the group. One of the higher educated students at Doriado Academy; he had a wide array of knowledge pertaining to Duel Monster technology, hardware, and other subjects. Though not as skilled a duelist as Kageru and Maira, he still has plenty of information about cards and tactics and is an overall skilled player.

Kageru pulled out his cards from the slots and shuffled them again. "I'm ready if you guys are! Come on Tetsu."

"No thanks man! I'm done getting trashed today. Gai you go duel him."

Gai replied in shock "Whhhat!? Not today thank you very much. I lost to him 7 times today until you came in. Besides, shouldn't we be waiting for-"

"Ello, gents." Maira stated, smiling to them as she waved. "Have you missed me so?"

Gai and Tetsu went and welcomed her back in excitement. "Totally! You were like owning the competition out there!"

"Oh really?" Maira looked back at the boys with the same smile and took a seat.

"You bet! The entire school was completely wowed! We were all talking about how you showed that Lionel guy what for."

Maira just stayed quiet and let the boys praise her; she smiled and tried not to blush at them. "Tetsu, Gai, stop it. You're gonna make it all go to my head." she teased, though she was kind of afraid it really was.

The two boys praised her continuously. Kageru went up and greeted her as well. "Hey Maira! You kicked butt out there! Congratz!"

Kageru Hinodama; the son Ken Hinodama, had short black hair, a bandage of his cheek and his nose that he obtained from fights, and wore a red academy uniform with white outlines, black jeans, and an orange shirt underneath. Kageru was short-tempered, very competitive. not the best with words, and gets himself into arguments (and brawls) fairly quickly. Deep inside however, he is sensitive, caring, and kind, and would often be the first in the fray to risk himself for someone else.

Tetsu and Gai commented at their reunion. "Kageru here hasn't taken his eyes off you the whole time."

"Yeah he was actually getting worried his fiancée getting thrashed." The two teased.

"Worried? RREEALLLY!?" Maira gave a sly glare to Kageru.

"Hey how bout you two idiots shut up! We're not like that! I-I just respect Maira as a duelist, t-that's all, and I wasn't worried a bit!" Mamoru was caught off guard by their comment, as he began to stutter. "I totally knew you were gonna win Maira. Ehehehe." Mamoru tried convincing her."Besides, the only person you're allowed to lose to is me anyway!" Kageru stated proudly. So there is no way I'm letting some punks win against. You got that?!"

"Are you indirectly challenging me to a duel Kageru? Considering I usually beat you up every time you do anyway." Maira remarked in defense. "What's the score again Riski?"

"7 to 13. I think." said Riski, trying to calculate it in her head. "I'm not sure who the 13 is though..."

"In that case, we should definitely duel again some time. Start off with a clean slate again, even if we do know who's gonna be ahead anyway." Maira replied.

"Rrrrr! Just wait! I'm gonna crush the competition, and when I'm through with the tournament, I'm goin after you next!" Kageru replied to her in resolution. He certainly had plenty of unwavering spirit. The group quickly changed the subject and were looking at Maira's new device.

"So is that the new DT Disk we've been hearing about!?" The boys turned their attention at Maira's newly won DT Duel Disk in awe.

"That's so cool!" Kageru was also amazed."Man I'm jealous...Still, have you tested it out yet? I'm kinda curious on how that thingy works?"

"Uh, well I've only done a few runs with it last night, though not any duels yet though. So yeah I tested it out, but this one was kind of complicated. It was hard getting used to not touching the actual cards and stuff." Maira still seemed somewhat perplexed at her new device.

Gai shared some information regarding the disk. "I heard it was designed that way to prevent trick shuffling, which was definitely becoming a problem. Also I heard it comes with an encyclopedia with all the current cards, and rulings. As for the card projections though, I hear that they'll add some new equipment and patches to fix that issue. I also heard that the main tourneys are gonna have an extra piece of hardware designed for those disks too."

Maira took out her notes and books for her next class of the day. She knew the bell was going to ring soon.

"Can't wait till after school... you coming Riski?"

"Where to again?" Riski asked.

"The Western Arena; did you forget?" Gai asked.

"Oh.. OH! Yeah! I'll be there. Gotta give some support too you know.. Teehee, sorry for forgetting it a second there." she made a face and then laughed.

"Good luck, Kageru!" she chimed.

"Hehehe thxanks a bunch!" Kageru gave Riski a confident smile.

The group then went on to the Red Nova Qualifier prelims arena, where it was Kageru's turn to show off some dueling. They arrived fairly early, as the tournament was still finishing set ups. The announcer and crew were checking for last minute bugs in the audio and other tech nearby. A few duelists also arrived before them and were fixing their decks. Kageru took a look at his deck too.

"Heh. he hasn't really done too much edits on that deck of his, except for spells and traps, and about 2-3 monsters." Tetsu commented, watching his friend at a distance.

"You mean Akane's deck more like it." Maira and Riski looked a bit puzzled, wondering who Akane was

Maira was just watching diligently, she felt a tinge of worry when they said he hadn't edited the deck much. She just kind of hoped he had planned out his strategies before hand, and had worked with the deck before.

Since Maira wasn't really speaking up about it, Riski decided to have a go at it, "Whose this Akane? Someone we should know about?"

"Oh yeah that's right. We haven't told you yet. Well good thing Kageru isn't near, wouldn't want to spoil his big day mentioning it."

Maira and Riski moved closer to Gai, as he prepared to tell them. "You see. The deck Kageru has been using the whole time, the Flamvells belonged to Akane or used to...Akane is...Kageru's older sister."

Tetsu while not directly looking at them added "Deceased older sister."

Akane Hinodama, was Kageru's older sister who was a talented duelist training under their father Ken. Akane was the possessor of the Flamvell tribe, and was known for passionate and stunning offensive strategies. She was once a finalist in the previous Red Nova Tournament several years ago, until an unknown fatal accident occurred during her match. She mysteriously disappeared and was found deceased later on. Akane, before Maira was the duelist he admired the most, and now possesses command of her deck in memory of her.

Maira looked away; she once had an older brother who died in archeological findings in an ancient pyramid in Egypt. She tried not to show any personal emotion within the statement, but replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a sister..."

"Neither did I, poor thing." Riski said, sensing the mood, she let the conversation drop there.

"Well come on, let's go take our seats and cheer him on from there!" Riski suggested.

"Sounds good." replied Maira.

The stages were set. The crowd filled up the seats, and the prelims were about to begin.

"Welcome, one and all to the Red Nova Qualifiers!" The announcer came and racked up some excitement to set the mood. As you all know we have 4 tournaments in the making. The Abyss Weiss, Shooting Star, Aspiring Hope, and Red Nova Tournaments. We are here to remind everyone that whoever wins these tourneys gains participation at the great DT Grand Championships. We already have the 10 chosen for the Abyss Weiss, as you all have known yesterday."

The group turned their attention at Maira who was blushing nervously. The crowd soon recognized her. "Hey!? Isn't that Maira Yune?"

"Yeah she was that chick who beat that Lionel guy!"

"Aww man that was the best duel I've ever seen!" The crowd cheered her on.

"Okay now now folks, let's just gave her a round of applause!" Everyone in unison clapped and cheered to congratulate her. "

"And let's congratulate everyone else who earned a victory at all 10 blocks." The announcer had added in support, and everyone gave their applause all around.

Kageru was proud to have known Maira. He felt envious of all the praise she was gaining. His attention eventually turned to a group of players who commented mockingly against Maira.

"Hmph! I can't be believe that we have women earning the winnings for these tourneys. But I guess that shows how weak the Aoi Faction is."

"You said it. Everyone knows women are soo weak at dueling."

Kageru and the group, despite in all the cheering heard them. Kageru himself couldn't allow a person he deeply respected to be bad-mouthed like that."What did you say punk! You ought to take that back!" he was steaming red.

"Hey calm down man! These guys ain't worth it." said Gai who was trying to cool his temper.

The group insulting Maira turned their attention to Kageru. "Why don't you make us?"

Kageru clenched his fist tight. "Oh I would love to! I'm gonna put your own feet in each of those moronic mouth o yours!"

Tetsu felt worried "Oh dear, don't tell me he's gonna get into another brawl again." Kageru's temper usually had the tendency to get him into fights.

The opposing sides were now staring at each other trying to intimidate the other. It seemed a commotion was about to start until the staff nearby soon had to split them up.

"Okay you guys, you either stop this or you're all disqualified!" Kageru and the other boys then followed and dispersed to their respective fields.

"Hey you!" The head of the group called on Kageru and introduced himself improperly."The name is Daigo Amakusa. Tell me yours!"

Kageru returned the favor. "Name's Kageru; Kageru Hinodama."

The two glared at each other, and turned away. Daigo before walking away added "If you got somethin to say, then how bout settlin this with me in the tourney. Better not lose too quickly. Loser." Daigo's friends snickered and chuckled with him.

Kageru countered his statement."No problem. But you oughta worry about yourself first moron."

The announcer soon went on finishing the rest of the details. "Now that we have all participants ready; let's proceed to our special rule for these prelims. Players who are able to attack with at least 3 monsters in one turn can get a second battle phase! Also whoever deals at least 3500 damage to a player can inflict extra 500 damage OR a 300 point ATK boost to their current monsters on the field. This tourney will test competitors' strength and power shown in a duel, but let's all not forget to add some strategies. Anyone can go wild, but can you go wild with style?" The announcer challenged the duelists with this question.

"Sounds good to me! Time to pound some heads!" Kageru was excited, especially as the duels fit his style. Fast paced, strong, reckless, and effective. The Flamvells he is about to use, favored reckless speed and passionate power to overwhelm the opponent.

"The pairs for Blocks A-J have been chosen! Now then Duelists; who shall be the candidates for the title of, The Blazing Legend!? Lllleeeeeeet's find out!"


	3. Chapter 3: Terrifying Equation

Chapter 3: Terrifying Equation: Kageru vs. Faust

The crowds went wild with excitement and were eager to watch the duels taking place. Maira and the gang took their seats and went on to give Kageru their full support. Gai and Tetsu were yelling out from the aisles.

"Go kick butt Hinodama!"

"You've got this in the bag! Make Akane and your parents proud!"

"Leave none standing!" cheered Maira.

"You've got this, dog!" Riski shouted out, Maira and the gang looked at her funny.

"Dog..?" Maira requited.

"What? I thought my shout should be original!" she threw her hands up in the air like she was being wrongfully accused. After a little laugh, they redirected their attention back to the presiding duel.  
Maira returned her gaze to Kageru as his opponent made his way onto the arena as well. He had tick gloves on and goggles which he adjusted before smirking at Kageru.

"...His opponent sure has a weird fashion style..." Maira let out.

"Yeah... like some kind of scientist?" Riski added. "Does he seem powerful Maira?"

"Who knows, you can't judge by appearance." Maira responded as Riski 'piffed' in the air. "Yeah right! Take you for instance; you just have that look of strong and independent. People take one look at you and know you're going to be big in dueling. Didn't you say you wanted to be the Duel Queen? Oh, with no relation to the Duel King of course." teased Riski as she moved a little closer to Maira's face.

Maira withdrew herself a bit from Riski's odd prying and just simply remarked, "Well, most wouldn't think a girl would aspire to such things..." she said a little awkwardly.

"Oh you!" Riski embraced her, making Maira twitch a bit, she never was used to others showing of affection beside her own sister. Maybe she was just not the touchie feely type?

"You're so cute when you try to be modest~ just admit it, you're doing great and you know you can go farther!" Maira rolled her eyes and then smiled kindly. With an air of knowing, she looked fakely away and said, "Perhaps."

Faust smiled and snorted with an insane laugh, "You puny duelist are nothing compared to the advances made by brilliant people like me! The bonus will come quite in handy for my style, prepare to lose!" He activated his duel disk. "Hehehe... from the way that you defend that pathetic girl, I'd concur you might have acquaintances with her." he looked up to where Maira was. "If you think she's any good, then I'm sorry to say that I'm about to blow your miniscule mind, hehehe!" he snorted out a laugh again as he looked back to Kageru.

DUEL!

Faust 8000  
Kageru 8000

"Let's see how tough you are specs! Hope your dueling is bigger than those glasses or that flapping mouth you got!" Kageru remarked as he took lead.

"AAAlllright! I'll have the first go! Draw!" Kageru looked at his starting hand, and seemed satisfied with it. "(Nice start. Now this is good.)" He thought to himself.

"I'll start by summoning Flamvell Poun in defense mode. Kageru places his monster on the field. A flaming monkey appeared, pounding its chest, before positioning itself in a guarding stance.

Flamvell Poun

LV1 Fire/Pyro

Def 200

"Next I'll place one card facedown and that's a wrap. Your turn!"

"Heh, what a pitiful move for a pitiful boy!" Faust drew his card, "Draw card! Ah! How nice." light shined across his glasses. "All according to my calculations. I'll play the continuous spell card, Formulated Equation!"

Formulated Equation: When a monster with an ATK of over 1500 is summoned, its original ATK is reduced to 1500, and the controller of the monster takes damage equal to the difference between the limit and its current attack points.

"Arrrgh." Mamoru didn't like Faust's spell one bit.

"Hehehe! Now you shall suffer should you choose to summon a strong monster! Hehehehe!" Faust snorted again while laughing like a mad scientist. "

Now then, I'll summon Tec Bot in defense mode, and play his ability." he summoned a monster that looked like a floating T.V screen with three buttons and two small antennas. It spun in the air and floated on its monster zone.

Tec Bot LV2

Earth/Machine

ATK 500

"Since its Atk is 500; the trap card doesn't hurt me." Faust added believing that his plays were well thought out.

" Now then, Tec Bot's ability allows me to summon two other Tec Bots to the field from my deck." Faust searched his deck and quickly brought out two more Tec Bots to the field.

Kageru didn't seem too impressed at Faust's monster lineup. "So you just played that spell for a bunch of cheap software like that?"

"OHO! Just wait. My experiment isn't done yet! But everything is surely going according to my calculations."

"(You already said that!) Kageru thought to himself, feeling irritated by Faust's words.

"Now for my well thought out and educated Battle phase!" Faust readied for his first assault.

"Now go my Tec Bots! Scrap that annoying test monkey!"

"Test Monkey!?" Kageru looked weirded out and looked at Fausr peculiarly. The little robot's antennae, created static electricity and zapped the flaming monkey.

"Thanks by the way, because Flamvell Poun has a special ability; when he's destroyed by battle and sent to my grave, I get to add a monster with 200 Def from my deck to my hand!"

Kageru searched his deck for a monster. He picked the one that he had always relied on. Maira and the group instantly knew which one he had picked. "I'm choosing Flamvell Firedog!" Despite being protected, Kageru was forced to take the other two hits from Faust.

"Go my remaining Bots! Time for a human test subject!"

"Urgh!" Kageru forcibly bent his knee.

"Since I attacked three times, I conclude that my tests have resulted in….A second battle phase!"

Faust's monsters once again attacked. This time, all three blows were successful.

"Urrrrkk!"

Kageru LP 5500  
Faust LP 8000

"Man 2500 of the bat!?" Gai commented.

"Not looking good for a start. He better make a comeback." Tetsu added. Riski was concerned as well. Maira however wasn't too worried.

"The guy's playing off of monster's with Attacks of 1500ATK or less right? Kageru will wipe the floor with him if he can figure out a counter on that trap card of that doctor." Maira was confident in her friend, what with her arms folded and smiling it didn't seem like she was even slightly concerned for him at all.

"Cruel.." pouted Riski.

"What?" asked Maira, hearing her friend and turning to her in slight surprise.

"You should show a BIT more concern for your friends." she quickly spat out, and then cutely folded her arms as well. "Don't you care?"

"I tend to worry about my own problems instead of others. Besides my own family of course." she looked down with her eyes shut and smirked for a moment, knowing Riski was pretending to hit her for her attitude. The second she opened her eyes to slyly look at Riski was when Riski acted innocent and that nothing ever happened, their eyes then fell back on the dueling field.

"HEHEHEHE! how quaint! All according to my calculations!" he cringed his arms back and snorted an annoying laugh again.(picture Weevil's voice from the first series.)

"Now, I'll use the spell card Re-Invent! This allows me to destroy all my monsters on the field and treat them as sacrifices." he pulled out another card from his hand and grinned.

"I'll sacrifice my three Tec Bots to summon, The Monster of Frankenstein!" a green monstrous man rose to life across the battle field.

The Monster of Frankenstein

LV6 DARK/Zombie  
Atk: 2000 Def: 1000

"I'll gladly take the penalty for the ATK power. Boo-hoo, lost 500. Like it will really matter anyway." he waved it off. the monster's attack decreased to 1500 ATk and Faust took the damage of the difference.

Faust LP 7500

"I'll activate my Frankenstein's special ability! Once per turn I can select and destroy a monster with an ATK or DEF lower than Frankenstein from your hand or field and banish it! Go my creation, destroy his pathetic mutt!" the monster summoned electrical bolts from its screws in its neck into the palms of its hands. It growled and the ground rumbled as the huge monster blasted the electrical power at Kageru's Firedog.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown, Infernal Shield. By banishing 2 Fire monsters from my deck my fire monsters can't be destroyed this turn and to pay the cost, I'll banish my Flamvell Guard and Neo Flamvell Garuda from my deck.

Kageru's two selected monsters appeared and created a wall of flame to protect their comrade and in return, their bodies burned out as a result.

My mutt ain't goin nowhere!" Kageru stood strong.

"Yahoo! Awesome!" The crowd seemed to enjoy the match.

Faust, having his attack fail was irritated. He set a card in his Spell/Trap zone and reluctantly ended his turn.

"Finally!" Kageru was eager to get his 2nd turn started. "I draw! Now I'm summoning my Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode!"

A fiery hound appeared in a flash. Its magmatic body was covered in molten debris.  
LV4 Fire/Beast  
1900 Atk  
200 Def

Kageru gladly took the damage from Faust's Formulated Equation.

Kageru LP  
5100  
Faust  
7500

Flamvell Firedog  
ATK 1900 to 1500

"Next I activate the field spell, Molten Destruction!"

Kageru placed the spell into his field card zone. The spell formed a volcanic area around the arena, a place where his deck had an advantage.

"While this is on play all fire monsters on the field lose 400 Def, but gain a 500 ATK bonus!" Kageru's firedog growled, as its flaming aura grew larger.

Flamvell Firedog  
ATK 1500 to 2000

"Since you got yourself a pretty small grave count there, I can special summon Neo Flamvell Origin from my hand, while I control another Flamvell monster."  
"A small infant-faced candle flame came floating about.

NeoFlamvell Origin  
LV2  
ATK 500 to1000  
DEF 200 to 0

With his current frontline set, Kageru was now prepared to attack. Gai watched in admiration.

"Oooohhh boy, he's goin on offensive!" Tetsu couldn't hold his excitement either. "Yeah! Burn that Frankencorpse!"

Kageru motioned for an attack. "Battle Phase! Firedog, attack his overgrown green freak! Infernal Fang Rush!"

Flamvell Firedog  
Atk 2000

Monster of Frankenstein Atk 1500

The flaming hound rushed at its prey, eager to take a bite out of it. It pounced at the large monster with its molten fangs tore through its body.

"Sick em boy!"

Faust was pushed back as his monster imploded to ashes from the inside.

"Eeeyyoww!" Faust fell backwards from the attack. Mamoru wasn't finished however.

Faust LP 7000

"I activate Firedog's ability; when he destroys a monster and sends it to the grave, he can call out another fire monster from my deck with 200 or less Defense to my field. " Kageru searched his deck for a monster.

"I'm bringing out Flamvell Grunika!" Kageru's Firedog jumped back into its monster zone, before letting out a howl that intensified the heat-filled atmosphere. The monster zone adjacent to Firedog burst into flames, and out came a purple draconic figure, with wings, and flaming fists.

Flamvell Grunika  
Lv4 Fire/Dragon

ATK 1700 to 1500 to 2000

DEF 200 to 0

Once again, Kageru was forced to take a hit from Formulated Equation.

"Urgh!"

Kageru LP

4400

Despite the damage, Kageru stood proud. "Heh! No biggie. Like I said, you're gonna get a beating from me."

Kageru's Origin and Grunika were eager to attack and positioned themselves.

"Now Grunika; Attack Faust directly!"

Grunika leaped up and engulf its palm with flames, which he then stroke Faust to the stomach with.

"Guuuffaaahhh!"

Faust LP 5000

"Origin; yer up!" The tiny little blue flame squeaked nervously as it charged at Faust, with eyes closed.

Faust LP 4000

"Oooooo Dear me!"

Faust was getting nervous as he was completely overwhelmed by Kageru's fierce offense. He had to do something, as Kageru was now able to gain a 2nd battle phase with the special rule.

Tetsu and Gai cheered him on. "Oh yeah. Finish him off Hinodama!"

"This one is so in the bag!"

"Hmph! Firedog; wail at him!"

"I told you he could use it to his advantage." Maira smiled knowingly.

When Gai got excited, Maira let a slight giggle cross and golf clapped in a hotly manner, which made Riski laugh and replied as she played along with Maira, "Quite the move." "Yes, quite." Maira spoke like a high class British aristocrat. Riski smiled and pretended to adjust her glasses, and crossed her legs properly.

"I do say, what a splendid duel this is turning out to be is it not so, lady Maira?"

"Why indeed, my dear Riski. And speaking of turns... I do believe the duel is not quite over yet."

"Oh, quite. I do concur." the two girls continued to play pretend as they both spun there imaginary umbrella's and watched the duel. Gai and Tetsu looked at them feeling playfully awkward.

Faust's glasses flashed, as he grinned.

"ALL according to my calculations!" Faust activated his face down card, "I activate the trap card, Hazardous Containment!" the card flung up to reveal three scientist throwing their hands up in fright of a vile that glowed green. "I can activate this card when my Life points are at least 4000 and my opponent declares an attack. This card halts your battle phase and immediately skips to my turn."

He smiled. "Draw card!" he played it immediately after seeing it. "I play Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards."

"I play the spell card, Repair, Retest, and Replicate!" This allows me to special summon up to 3 similarly named machines from my grave with 500 Atk or less and increase their levels by 2!" Faust grinned.

Tec Bot x3 LV4

"(I wonder what he's up to now?)" Kageru thought as he watched Faust closely.

"3 Level 4s." Gai commented.

Maira knew Faust's next move was. "An XYZ summon."

"I'll overlay my 3 LV4 Tec Bots!" the cards zoomed back to the field, spiraling in a loop-de-loop motion.

"I shall create a well hypothesized Overlay Network! XYZ Summon; one of my most precious cards! Come forth! The Mad Scientist Ilzem!" the XYZ monster was brought forth, it took the shape of a giant lab coat that held darkness in it, and it wore glasses similar to Faust and had thick floating gloves around it.

Mad Scientist Ilzem

Rank 4 Dark/Fiend  
ATK: 0 DEF: 3000

"Heeheheheheheh!" Faust snorted. "Not done yet! I also play the spell, 'It's Alive', and bring my Monster of Frankenstein back from the grave in Defense Mode. This also keeps it from being destroyed twice per turn and whenever it attacks it gains ATK points equal to half my my Life Points at the end of the damage step!" the green monster was revived with a far sturdier body than before. Fortunately for Kageru, this spell also negates the effects of Frankenstein.

"I'll also take the penalty from Formulated Equation."

Faust LP  
3500

"(Heheheehe! All according to my calculations! I'll show you how a real duelist truly plays!) Faust deviously thought to himself.

"(An XYZ monster!? Man, this isn't good. If it took that many monsters to make that thing, then I've got a bad feeling that it's gonna be a lot worse than just that 3K DEF. And that Frankenstein is gonna be a problem if I don't do something.)" Kageru was feeling anxious, as now Faust had just created a potential threat. The question that now remains is what does Faust's Ilzem do, and will Kageru be able to overcome it, or will he fall short of his glory and fail in only the first round?


	4. Chapter 4: The Unrelenting Passion

Chapter 4: The Unrelenting Passion

The crowd was at a standstill. They all were wondering how the match will play out, now that Faust had brought out his ace monster. Faust began to proceed his turn.

"Hehe, I think I'll use one of my overlay units to activate Ilzem's special ability! Once per turn; my dear Ilzem can create a clone of your monster. Then I'll have him battle with it. A perfect suicide!" Ilzem took his unit in his large gloves, smashing it together in its hands; creating another Flamvell Firedog.

"Now, destroy yourself with your own likeness!" the two dogs wrestled, clawed out, bit each other and were then destroyed. "HYEHEHE~ how fun this is. Oh, I can't go again can I? Well then. Your...turn..." his smile was mischievous, and it made Maira nervous.

"We didn't he attack Origin or Grunika?" Riski confusingly asked. "He would've had another monster in play and give Kageru damage."

Tetsu, Gai, and Maira knew the answer and explained. "Well true, he could've. That's what a normal player would do, but-"

Maira added on."It's because of Firedog's ability."

Gai continued. "Frankenstein is very vulnerable too. If Kageru had another monster next turn, he can have three monsters all attack that Frankenstein. And if Firedog destroys it-".

"Kageru will gain another Flamvell to the field! I see..." Riski finally caught on. The group turned back their attention to the match.

"He's obviously planning something? Kageru wouldn't be that reckless to attack...would he?" she looked to the boys and Riski.

"PFFT! Do you even know him!?" Riski said in complete disbelief. "Well,... we'll see..." Maira looked back at the battle field, awkwardly nervous.

"Don't tell me.. Are you..Concerned about Kageru?"

"What!? No! I just... it's an interesting battle.. Very intense moves and-"

"Ssssuuurree~ okay, okay. Whatever." Riski backed down, but even surrendering like she did, she knew poor Maira was worried about Kageru.

"Nice little trick!" Kageru sarcastically complemented. "I draw! I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This spell gets rid of your annoying Formulated Equation." A whirlpool-like vortex zoomed at Faust's spell.

"Awesome, now he can bring out his bigger guys without takin damage!" Tetsu grew excited again, feeling positive that Kageru was prepared to make a comeback.

Kageru continued with his play. "Next I'm gonna tune my LV2 NeoFlamvell Origin and LV4 Flamvell Grunika!" Grunika and Origin levitated off the ground, turning their bodies into small constellations. The stars began aligning themselves into one whole entity.

LV4+LV2=LV6

"I Synchro Summon! Flamvell Uruquizas!"  
A warrior with a rock-covered body was formed. Its eyes were glowing yellow, and its fists were engulfed in fierce flames. It stood in Kageru's field with a martial artist-like stance

Flamvell Uruquizas  
LV6 Fire/Pyro/Synchro  
Atk 2100 Def 400

"Because of my field spell, Uruquizas gains a 500 ATK bonus!"  
Flamvell Uruquizas  
ATK 2100 to 2600 DEF 400 to 0

"Next, from my hand, I activate Flamvell Baby's effect; I can discard him from my hand and give a 400 ATK bonus to one of my FIRE monsters. I'm givin it to Uruquizas!" An energetic infant-like flame with small arms and legs appeared and playfully flew around Uruquizas, until its body turned into raw fire that Uruquizas then absorbed. Its heat aura grew stronger and stronger.

Flamvell Uruquizas  
Atk 2600 to 3000

Faust wondered why Kageru would bother boosting his own monster. Both his monsters were in defense, and Uruquizas was still too weak to destroy Ilzem. He proceeded to mock his play."Yes just keep wasting your useless cards. That only further supports the fact that this match is going all according to my calculations!"

"Heh! I wouldn't consider you safe yet! Battle phase! Get him Uruquizas! Beat the snot out of his Frankenfreak with Meteor Fist Rain!"

Monster of Frankenstein  
Def 1000

"Calculate this!" Kageru yelled out.

Uruquizas leaped up before barraging Faust's monster with a barrage of burning fists. It then unleashed a heavier blow, destroying it. The impact pierced an opening right through Frankenstein and burnt Faust.

Faust LP 3000 to 1000

"W-what!?" Faust was confused as to why he just took damage. "That wasn't part of my calculations!"

"You seemed surprised." Kageru remarked. "You see, when Uruquizas attacks, he can break through your defense and inflict piercing damage; and whenever he does damage, he gains another 300 ATK boost."

Flamvell Uruquizas  
ATK 3000 to 3300

"I'm done! You're up!" Kageru confidently ended his turn.

Faust's Life points were now in danger; still he could easily get rid of Uruquizas in his next turn. He thought that Kageru ran out of options, and had no plan left. All Kageru had, was a card left in his hand. He was confident he would win. Maira however saw how quickly Kageru filled his own grave with a number of Flamvell monsters, all sharing 200 Defense. She knew the card Kageru had preserved in his hand.

Maira smiled as she put her hands behind her head, "Hold on to your seats, cause this stadium's gonna flare up like an active volcano."

"What makes you say that?" asked Riski, curiously. "You'll just have to sit tight for that answer." she looked back to the field, waiting for a moment of triumph.

Faust tightened his grip on his cards in his hand. "Fine then, draw card!" he looked upset with his draw. "DRAT! No matter ... I'll just create a new plan. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice, you little brat!" he flipped one of his cards over.

"I'll play Change of Heart! Your precious monster is mine for one turn!" reluctantly; Flamvell Uruquizas moved over to the other field.

"Now, I'll use Ilzem's ability! He can copy your monster, using one of his units, I'll duplicate your Uruquizas! Heehehee!" he snorted his laugh as Ilzem took Uruquizas and smashed him with one of his units and created another one.

"All according to my calcul-"

"Don't you dare frisking say it!" Kageru was fed up with his clichéd catchphrase.

"-ations!" Faust rebelled anyway.

Everyone in the crowd looked at Faust awkwardly.

"Now for my outstanding and well-thought out finisher!" Faust switch all his monsters except for Ilzem to attack mode. Kageru had nothing but a card in his hand left, and nothing set on his field. It looked like he had lost.

"Kageru No!"

"You can't lose here!"

"Don't let it end here! You barely started!"

Gai, Tetsu, and Riski were worried at their friend's condition.

"Now Frankenstein, and my two Uruquizas! Finish him!" Faust motioned for the attack. Even if somehow Kageru survives the first 3 attacks, Faust still has a second battle phase should all attacks connect. Kageru only a couple of Life Points left.

Kageru LP 4400

Uruquizas ATK 3300

Uruquizas Clone ATK 3800

Monster of Frankenstein ATK 2000

"I activate from my grave, the effect of Heat Shield! I can banish this card, along with 2 FIRE monsters from my deck, and this turn, any damage I take is reduced by the attack of the monster I banished. I'll banish Heat shield, Flamvell Commando and Neo Flamvell Hedgehog from my deck!" From Kageru's deck came a soldier with flaming hair and a body covered in molten rock, wielding large magmatic cannon and a small flaming hedgehog with sulfur-filled needles that both guarded their master by converting all their life force into a flaming barrier that surrounded him.

Flamvell Commando ATK 2200

Neo Flamvell Hedgehog ATK 500

Damage this turn is reduced by 2700

Kageru braced himself for the impact, as both his and Faust's Uruquizas barraged him along with Frankenstein.

"Urrrgggghhh! Aaah!"

Flamvell Uruquizas ATK 3300(600damage)

Uruquizas Clone  
ATK 3800 (1100 damage)

Monster of Frankenstein ATK 2000(0 Damage)

Plus the 2nd Battle Phase, Total Damage: 3400

Kageru LP 4400 to 1000

Kageru stood up, barely surviving that turn. "Too close." Tetsu commented. "Yeah, he better end this, that Faust guy, looks like he has something to end this next turn." Gai added.

"Hmph! A small step back, but still all according to my calculations." Faust was somehow patient."This goes to show you how pathetic raw power is compared to superior intellect."

Kageru's Uruquizas returned to his field, feeling ashamed to have attacked him. Kageru simply let it slide and Uruquizas retracted its focus at Faust once more.

"It's time." Kageru stood and faced Faust. His eyes with the look of blazing fire.

Faust looked at him perplexingly.

"I think you're made a stupid assumption about me specs. I think I'm all about raw power? Power ain't anything if ya got no guts and passion to back it up." Kageru stood up and stated with resolve.

"My. ….turn! Draw!" Kageru looked at his hand. His eyes focused on the card he saved up. Maira felt that she knew how Kageru would end this duel. Until...

"I summon Flamvell Archer in attack mode!" A flaming haired archer wielding a fiery bow entered the field. It took aim and readied its flaming arrows.

Flamvell Archer  
ATK 1000 to 1500  
DEF 200 to 0

Maira was somewhat surprised to see a different play by Kageru then what she expected. She wondered what he was up to.

"I activate Flamvell Archer's ability! By tributing a Pyro monster on my field, all of my Flamvell monsters on the field gain 800 ATK!"

Faust was terrified, as not only, did by attacking Kageru with Uruquizas boosted itself by 300 ATK, it was now about to gain another 800 ATK. "I tribute my Archer himself, and give Uruquizas a bonus!"

Archer focused all of its energy and grabbed every single arrow from its quiver. At yelled a war-like cry before bursting into flames. Its soul covering the arrows as it rained the field was absorbed by Uruquizas who gave out a battle cry, as its flames spiraled wildly.

Flamvell Uruquizas ATK  
3600 to 4400  
Ilzem Def 3000

Faust LP 1000

"Fff-forty four hundred ATK with piercing!?" Faust was caught off guard. He shivered in fear with eyes and mouth wide open as Kageru proceeded with a finishing blow. The duel...had been decided.

"Time to end this! Uruquizas attack with Meteo Dragon Fist!"  
Uruquizas leaped and large bodies of fire erupted from its fist, it landed in front of Ilzem, before unleashing a flaming uppercut (Shoryuken Reference!) that tore Ilzem in half and burning it to ashes.

"NNNOOOO! THIS WAS NOT PART OF MY CALCULATIONS! WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?"

Faust took the massive blow as Uruquizas tore through his Life points as well.

"AAYYYYEEEEEE!" Faust was blown away into the ground.

Faust LP 0

The announcer finally declared the victor.  
"And the winner of this duel iiiiissss Kageru Hinodama!"  
The crowd cheered, impressed by Kageru's passionate play and overwhelming power. They began to realize who Kageru was.

"Hey, now I know him! He's a Hinodama. He's related to Hinodama Akane!"

"Alright! Way to bring up the legacy!"

"That explains his deck! So cool, his sister was just awesome!"

"Way to go kid! I'm sure your sis is rooting for you!"

Gai, Tetsu, and Riski were proud and cheered for him in to congratulate his first victory.

"Way to show em Kageru!"

"Oh yeah! That's how Doriado Academy does it!"

"Great work Kageru! Good for you. Keep it and I'm sure you'll make it!"

Maira was a still bit stunned at Kageru's choice of play. "(He didn't use that card this time. That move he played was a bit risky, it would have been a sure fire win if he played it. Why did he-!?) "

Maira looked and saw as several players, including Daigo who also made it past the first round were paying close attention to the match. She then realized what a safe move it was not to use his trump card, as it would only make things more difficult for him if every other player were prepared for that card.

Maira just nodded her head, "(Well…, it looks like you've definitely grown after all)." she thought as she looked up to the cheering boys and Riski who were all jumping in joy. She slowly rose from her chair, and clapped, with a warm smile on her face. "Way'da go, Hot Shot. Looks like you're not all cuts and bruises for nothing after all. Keep it up!"

Kageru acknowledged her praise and encouragement with a resolute smile and a thumbs-up.

"He specs!" Kageru called over his defeated opponent.

"Y-yes?" Faust looked up to him.

"Pretty good deck you got there. Let me know if you wanna duel me again." Kageru gave him a smile.

"Um, uh yes I do suppose it was indeed a well played match. It seems my calculations need some rethinking. Once I've found a suitable solution, I shall reclaim my rightful victory next time." Faust smiled mischieveously as his glasses flashed.

"Heh! Sounds good!" replied Kageru.

The gang continued to watch as Kageru burst through competition away with ease. He was on fire! He soon made his way to the last remaining duels of the tournament, to claim his victory. The crowd loved him and he got tons of fans soon screaming his name at the top of their lungs when they say him enter the arena for yet another duel. After he won a few in the beginning, people started calling him the Scarlet Soul duelist, due to his deck being fire themed and seeing how he put so much soul in his dueling; a passion that many had been seen from his sister many years ago.

Gai, Tetsu, and Riski cheered on.

"Almost there buddy!"

"Like I said, You got this!"

"You can do it Kageru!"

Kageru blushed a bit, and held out a smile to the crowd. Everyone in the arena were blown away by his plays; all except for Daigo, who quickly wanted to ruin his moment.

"Yeah pretty impressive, for a loser!"

Daigo, and his group all snickered provokingly at Kageru to which he responded" Sooooo, you morons are still here after all." The two glared at each other once more. Both competitors looked ready to crush the other without mercy. The announcer used this moment to set the mood up for the finals.

"Well, it looks like these two are about ready to give us an EEXXXPLOSIVE match! Alright folks; hold on to your seats, because this may just be a match to remember!" The crowd cheered in a frenzy, as the two finalists took to their respective sides of the arena. All eyes centered on them. Seconds later, the area was silent.

"Alright gentlemen! Get your decks and disks at the ready, because its time to heat up this field!"

The two finished shuffling their decks, and had now activated their duel disks. Both were eager to start, as they impatiently waited for the announcer's call.

"Let the final round of the Red Nova Prelims begin! Ready...START!"

DUEL!


	5. Chapter 5: A Maiden's Saving Grace

Chapter 5: Preliminary Finals, A Maiden's Saving Grace

As the crowd focused their eyes upon the match taking place before them, Maira began walking out the stage. The crowds were excited and were waiting for the first player to start. Maira looked at Kageru, feeling confident in his skills. She thought to herself "(You better win)".

"Lady Lovers first!" Daigo began the match with a snide comment. Mamoru twitched a brow at him, but then simply relaxed and took the first turn.

"I draw!" He looked at his starting hand, spending a mere few seconds before making his first move.

"I'm gonna summon Neo Flamvell Sabre in Attack Mode!" The monster column in front of Kageru burst into fumes, which began to take shape forming a burning-haired, yellow-eyed swordsman covered in dark armor and wielding a blazing scimitar-like weapon.

Neo Flamvell Sabre LV4 FIRE/Pyro  
ATK 1500 DEF 200

"I ain't done yet!" continued Kageru. "Ya see, my Sabre has an effect; while you have 3 or less cards in your grave, Sabre gets a 600 ATK boost!"

Neo Flamvell Sabre raised its blade and began channeling all the heat energy from Daigo's field, which then gathered within its edge. The swordsman's aura and fighting spirit rose.

Neo Flamvell Sabre ATK 1500+600=2100

"I'll set one card facedown, and that's a wrap for now." Kageru ended his turn feeling he had a solid start.

The announcer began commenting on the duel as plays went along.

"Would you look at that?! Kageru has just summoned a 2100 beater! For a LV 4 with that attack from the start, and a set to back it up, I wonder how will Daigo fight back against this!"

"Oh yeah you got this Kageru!" Tetsu cheered along with Riski and Gai.

"GO KAGERU!"

"Don't get too overconfident! Pay attention to his plays, counter him down, and you'll definitely have him".

Kageru looked at Daigo, who didn't seem to mind the duel and simply snorted at his play.

"You call that power?" he commented.

"Got a problem? How about you show me what you got, or is it you're all talk after all." Kageru went and provoked Daigo, feeling confident that he could handle whatever he can throw at him.

"Hmph! I'll show you what real power is." replied Daigo, who quickly proceeded to his turn. "I'll draw!" he grinned ehile looking through his current hand. It seemed he had a dangerous play ready for Kageru.

"I've seen how you play; relying on one monster armies doesn't compare to an army of many no matter how big or powerful they are!" Daigo made his first move.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force in Attack Mode!"

From Daigo then came an enormous group of rough and rowdy goblins wielding maces, clubs, and other intimidating melee weapons. They were hungry for battle, and so was Daigo.

Goblin Attack Force LV4 EARTH/Warrior  
ATK 2300 DEF 0

As Maira watched the battle, she huffed at the man's words. "Goblins? Really? What is this, Lord of the Rings?" she didn't like his sexist attitude either.

Mamoru looked at Daigo's monster, feeling uneasy, much to Daigo's content.

"Now then, my Battle Phase, let's go Goblin Attack Force! Ransack that Sabre!"

The army of goblins charged at Kageru's lone swordsman; overwhelmed by the number of soldiers attacking. Afterwards, they lazily went back to their monster zone, where some ate, and some sat or went to sleep.

Kageru LP  
8000-200=7800

"Since my goblins put a lot of work in that attack, they could use a short break, so now they have to switch to Defense Mode."

Goblin Attack Force DEF 0

"I think I'll also set a card facedown and end there. How do you like me now loser?"

"I'll give you props for getting over my Sabre, but we're just getting started." Kageru replied.

Kageru already his next turn planned out and ready. It was now his turn to take the offensive.

"My turn! Draw!... Alright let's go. I'm summonin Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode!"

The flaming hound leaped onto the field and howled.

Flamvell Firedog LV4 FIRE/Beast

ATK 1900 DEF 200

"And Kageru has just summoned the infamous Flamvell Firedog." The announcer commented

"As we've all seen, this mean dog doesn't just have a mean bite, but whenever it destroys a monster and sends it to the grave, Kageru can call out another monster, and with Daigo's goblins in Defense, looks like Daigo is in for some SSEERRRIIIOUS hurt folks!

"Give me your best shot!" said Daigo who was provoking Kageru to attack. He then motioned his Firedog to go for the blow. Kageru gladly took his call "No problem! Battle Phase! Alright Firedog, tear his army down!"

With its body engulfed in flames, and its fangs and claws ready to hunt, the flaming hound rushed straight at the fearful army, who were caught by surprise and began running around in panic. Daigo however grinned.

"Not so fast. You shouldn't be rushing into your beat down like that, we have plenty of time."

Kageru looked at him oddly. "What are you talkin about?"

"Heh...I special summon Goblin Shield Squadron from my hand in Defense Mode!"

Before Firedog could decimate the Goblin Attack Force, Daigo suddenly brought out a group of goblins wielding large wooden tower shields repelling Firedog and guarding Daigo's monster.

Goblin Shield Squadron  
LV4 EARTH/Warrior  
ATK 0 DEF 2300

"Shield Squadron can be summoned from my hand, when a "Goblin" monster on my field is attacked, and the monster is then forced to battle against Shield Squadron."

Unable to penetrate through Shield Squadron, Firedog was unable to destroy it and instead Kageru suffered damage.

Kageru LP 7800-400=7400

"Urgh!" Having both plays in his 2 turns countered, Kageru felt distressed.

"Hahaha! I ain't finished loser. I'm activating my continuous trap, Goblin Boot Camp, and with this in play, whenever a "Goblin" monster on my field switches Battle Positions, I can switch the position of another "Goblin" monster on my field as well!"

With he effect of Daigo's trap, as his Shield Squadron forcibly changed themselves to Attack Mode, Daigo's dormant Goblin Attack Force rose up ready to massacre once more.

Goblin Shield Squad

ATK 0

Goblin Attack Force

ATK 2300

"What a move!" the announcer added. "With 2 consecutive plays shut down, it doesn't look good for Hinodama Kageru here. Will he be able to land a blow anytime soon?"

Daigo's friends cheered him on.

"Show em boss!"

"Yeah, teach that sucker a lesson for messin with us and siding with that chick."

Gai, Tetsu, and Riski were getting worried, as it seemed that Kageru was just ready to end his turn, with no further plays left in his current turn.

"Looks like you've been dueling that chick too much. This proves how pathetic women are at dueling. You can't even handle 2 simple monsters!" Daigo began to insult Maira again, much to Kageru's displeasure.

"I heard your own sister used that terrible deck too didn't she. Pathetic. As you can see here, the reulsts show how weak you both are. You still got somethin to say to me loser?"Daigo added. Hearing this Maira got up and slammed her hands into the chair in front of her. It was the last set of insults she was willing to hear. Her action astonished not only the spectator on the seat, but the crowd around her. Maira who was fuming with anger was completely oblivious to the crowd staring at her and began yelling out.

"TEACH HIM KEEP THAT MOUTH SHUT OR HAVE FLAMVELL FIREDOG BURN HIS TOUNGE OFF!" She sat down and folded her arms, crossing her legs and scrawling evil mutters under her breath. 'How dare he insult me! And more over, Kageru's sister! And women everywhere! That snotty little-" she shook her fist in the air with anger marks everywhere. Riski and the gang were too scared to get up and calm her down.

Kageru looked at Maira for a moment, taking her words into mind. He felt some of his fighting spirit return. "Thanks Maira." He thought as he looked through his hand and field again. Currently in his 2nd Main Phase, he was only with only one face down that was not ready at the moment and a lone Firedog that he knew will be destroyed by Daigo next turn. He thought about how wrong Daigo was and how much he respected and envied Maira and his late sister Akane. His mind soon began to wander, as he and Maira started thinking about the previous years.

~flashback ~

A young Maira began kicking rocks while making her way to her usual playground area, since her father worked so many hours at the rivaling company of Virtual Illusions to Kaiba Corp. and Isquared. She sighed as she was about to make her way to the swings when she noticed a young boy and a few older kids gathered around him. "..." 'What's going on?' she asked herself, as she hid behind a tree to listen to their discussion.

"Looks like we win kid!" mocked as the other older kids joined in to poke fun at the boy who was beaten down to the floor with his cards all scattered up.

"Now then, as we promised, I get to keep that rare card ya got there!" the oldest boy took his hand and reached out readying to forcibly take the only card, which the poor boy guarded deeply in his arms.

"No way! T-this is my sister's card!" The boy cried out.

The group began to grow impatient. They started taking the rest of his scattered deck and threatened him.

"Look. You made a deal with us kid! You win, we walk away, I win I keep the card."

"Shut up! You all ganged up on me! I bet you guys are too chicken to duel me one on one! Yeah that's right, I said it!" The poor boy kept fighting back as much as he could.

Feeling furious over his last comment, the eldest nodded at one of his companions, who then tore one of the boy's cards in half.

"NOOOO!"

"Well!? What's it gonna be huh!? That card, or your garbage deck!?" The bully continued to threaten him on and on. One by one, they tore each individual card to pieces as the poor boy watched in heartache. Still, the poor boy defended the card he held unwaveringly.

"Only 7 cards left huh? Man you are one stubborn idiot." The older boy picked up one of the remaining cards, and took a liking to it.

"Well would you look at that. Pretty neat synchro monster." the bully eyed on the current card on his hand.

"M-my Crimson Blader! T-that's mine! Give it back!" the poor boy begged.

"I think I'll keep this too. In fact I feel sorry that all these rare cards are in the hands of some loser like you. Haven't you got any pity on them, being wasted like this?" the older boy mocked.

"Yeah don't you pity em!?"

"Hehehehe, hey let's just beat him down and grab it! We already showed him some mercy." one of the kids suggested. The leader agreed and they began to center around the poor boy as he covered himself facedown with eyes closed, enduring the kicking and punching as he continued to guard his sister's card. The leader eventually took it off his hand and despite that, they continued to harass him even more.

The boy fell to tears, as he continued to endure the blows with no longer a care for himself. He felt he deserved what he was experiencing and thought as he cried "(I'm so sorry Akane! I couldn't stop them! I'm so weak...I'm so weak... I deserve this don't I?)

Maira couldn't stand it, through her angry and pity for the poor boy, she leapt out of her hiding place behind the tree and rammed the boy holding his sister's card in the stomach with a head butt.

"W-what on earth!?" he reached for his stomach as the card flew out of his hand. She looked at the card swirling in the air and leapt forward and grabbed it with her mouth. "...Grr..." she growled with the card in her mouth.

"She's a monster!" one of the kids said, as she took the card out of her mouth and let it fall to the boy. She then glared at the other boys, slowly picking up the fallen card pieces. They didn't stop her at first, wondering what she was doing.

From her backpack, she took out bandages, and one by one, she put the pieces of each card back together. The boys just stared at her, the oldest bewildered. "HEY! Stay out of our way, pipsqueak!" he kicked her and she fell near the boy, still not a word out of her mouth. She just groaned, and then made her way to the boy, handing him the cards, and then bandaging up his face. "Heh, what a whimp! The both of them! Give me the card back!" he moved toward her again.

"Huh?" The poor boy looked at Maira, surprised and confused at what was going on. He stayed still, watching and waiting curiously at what Maira was going to do, as she bandaged him.

"Heh look guys, looks like the kid has a girlfriend!" one of them teased.

"Yeah, I guess it takes a wimp to fall for a wimp."

The group of boys laughed at the two. Eventually however, the eldest directed his threats and remarks towards Maira.  
"Alright sweetheart, you gonna give us that card or what? Unless you wanna join your little friend here on the floor too."

The young boy wouldn't allow someone else defending him, and didn't want Maira to suffer for his own weakness. "Are you a moron or something? Just get out while you can! There's too many of them. I don't need your help; and if you don't wanna get clobbered, get outta here now you idiot!" the boy yelled at her as tears fell from his eyes.

The bullies inched themselves towards Maira and the boy, who were now clenching and pounding their fists.

"..." Maira stared at the boy for a minute, then smiled very happy, as if telling him it's all going to be alright. She turned to the boys and pulled out her deck. "..." she pointed to the one who called her "sweetheart" and then his deck holder, before pointing to her own.

The boys looked at her perplexingly.

"A duel huh!? Alright, WE'LL take you on! It would look bad if we beat up a girl anyway. Alright let's show em boys!" the three kids pulled out their decks.

"Hehehehe! Let's see how you like a little 3 on 1!"

The boy wasn't confident that Maira could them all on her own. "(She's crazy!)" He then thought to himself.

"Alright sweetheart let's go!"

The young boy watched as the duel went on, only to be in shock as it was all ending in Maira's favor. The three each fell before her one by one. The three boys were stunned and speechless after the match.

"N-No way! H-how!?"

"How did we lose to her!?"

"Aww man! This can't be real!"

The young boy stared at Maira in awe and envy as she gracefully played out her plays with each turn without breaking a sweat. He thought as he looked in wonder"(S-she's...She's strong...Almost like...like...like Akane. Who is she?).

After the duels, Maira went up the boys and took their decks, she motioned for them to get lost and walked to the boy. She dropped each deck by his feet, and then looked up at him without much expression. She pushed the decks toward him, as if saying they were his now, and then pointed to his old deck. "Re...build." she instructed quietly and made her way over to the swings. She sat down on one of them, farthest from the boy, and began swinging in silence again.

The boy stared at her for a moment as he struggled to pick himself up from his wounds. He picked each of the decks given to him, and stored them. He looked down for a short moment, before running to Maira.

"Hey you!" he yelled.

Maira looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

"Y-you think you're all that? J-just you wait. When I'm done building my deck, I'm comin after you!" the boy stated nervously.

"I'll show you who the better duelist is! You'll see! So you better remember the name Kageru Hinodama!"

Kageru after yelling quickly turned the other way and ran towards home with tears in his eyes. Deep down, it was his way of showing gratitude, and the only way he could think of repaying Maira's actions was to show her that he could get stronger himself as well.

After the boy ran away, Maira let a pleasing smile across her lips and whispered, "I'll be waiting….. Kageru-kun." she then continued to swing.

Maira snapped out of it when Riski patted her on her shoulder, "Hello? You having a day dream or something?" Maira sighed and rolled her eyes, "Just about some kid I know, and something about how one day he'll show me up." she placed a hand under her chin and continued to watch the duel, till she realized something. "Uh...Riski?" "Yeah, girl." "Uh.. What happened?" "Good grief."


	6. Chapter 6: Formidable Formation

Chapter 6: Formidable Formation: Daigo's Army, Akane's Heart

"Hey loser!...You done yet!?" Daigo yelled breaking Mamoru's train of thought.

"Huh?" Mamoru had just remembered that he was in a duel. A few minutes have passed, and Daigo grew impatient.

"If you're ready to give up, then don't leave me hangin, just say so!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm done go on!" Feeling pestered by Daigo, Kageru proceeded to his End Phase.

"Hmph! Draw!"

"Here's a little present for ya! I'll activate 2 Upstart Goblins from my hand!" Daigo activated two spells showing a peasant bowing before a high-class, wealthy goblin.

"With these spells, I draw a card, and in exchange you gain a 1000 Life Points!" Daigo drew two new cards, with high hopes that they will further his strategy.

Kageru LP 7400+1000+1000=9400

Daigo looked at both his field and hand, having a sinister combo ready in mind.

"(Hehehehe, time to show you what an army can really do)".

"I summon Goblindbergh in Attack Mode!" A group of goblins piloting fighter planes soared up to the field cackling in enjoyment.

Goblindbergh LV4 EARTH/Warrior  
ATK 1400 DEF 0

"I activate Goblindbergh's effect and special summon a LV4 or lower monster from my hand. Let's go Goblin Elite Attackforce!"

The group of Goblins lifted with them, a giant metal crate, carrying inside another monster. The crate opened, letting out an army of goblins in knightly armor.

Goblin Elite Attack Force LV4 EARTH/Fiend  
ATK 2200 DEF 1500

"And now prepare to get bulldozed, cuz I overlay my LV4 Goblindbergh and Goblin Shield Squad!" The two groups of monsters zoomed in a spiral formation, entering and creating an overlay network.

"XYZ summon, Goblin Major!" Daigo laughed in triumph as he brought out a high and mighty goblin army general ready to lead his men. He wore a military-like outfit with boots and a cap, and stood on top of a dark-green tank that it used. Its overlay units floated about around it as it stood.

Goblin Major RANK 4 EARTH/Warrior  
ATK 2300 DEF 2300

The goblin army under Daigo were awaiting orders to attack, to which Daigo did not spend a moment too soon to act. Kageru stared nervously at the overwhelming numbers before him, and hoped that he would survive the oncoming attacks. Daigo, without a moments rest motions his monsters to attack.

"Battle Phase! Go Goblin Attackforce; let's pound that mutt to the ground!"

The group of goblins rushed towards Kageru's lone Firedog, who was helpless before the enormous numbers and fell.

Kageru LP 9400-400=9000

Due to it's attacks, the goblins once again went to rest and changed to Defense Mode, but unfortunately for Kageru, they will not be resting for long.

"Now Elite Attack Force, smash that loser directly!" The goblin knights in formation charged at Kageru and his near empty field.

Kageru LP 9000-2200=6800

Kageru impatiently waited for Goblin Major's attack, but suddenly, Daigo's trap Goblin Bootcamp began to take effect.

"Now since my Elite Attack Force switched positions, so does the battle position of my Attack force." A goblin came out with a loud whistle, that quickly alerted the dormant attack force back to their formations.

Kageru didn't seem too impressed, as Goblin Elite Attack Force's battle position switch didn't change the fact that the Goblin Attack Force already performed an attack this turn. He waited impatiently for Goblin Major's attack, until...

"Heh! If ya think my those XYZ materials on Major are just here for show, you're in for a surprise!" Daigo issued his command on Goblin Major.

"I activate Major's effect; I detach one overlay unit and this turn, my goblins that switch to Attack mode gain an extra attack except Goblin Major!"

"What!?" Kageru and the rest of the crowd were caught in shock, as Kageru was about to take another direct attack from both Daigo's attack forces.

The goblin leader issued hand-signal commands and pointed at Kageru, motioning his forces to strike him once again. "Go Elite Attack and Attack Force, trample this loser to the ground!"

"Urrrrrgghhhaaaaa!" Kageru fell back as the large number of goblins striked him down to the ground.

Kageru LP 6800-2300-2200=2300

"Oooooowwwwww that...has...got...to...hurt folks!" The announcer commented. "Kageru just took a grand total of 7100 points of damage! And as we all know, that since he had just dealt at least 3500 damage..."

Daigo finished in "Yeah, I get to splash an extra 500 points of Damage"

Kageru LP 2300-500=1800

Daigo finally decides to end with his 3 monsters, and still an untouched 8000 Life Points.

"Take that ya wimp!" One of Daigo's friends commented.

Gai, Tetsu, and Riski grew more worried, while Maira kept the confidence, that Kageru can still turn the tables. Kageru stood up slowly, trying to shake off the beatings. He still showed the will the fight despite his current predicament.

"My...turn!" Kageru drew and looked for a strategy, as Daigo kept on trying to break his confidence.

"Ya know this is pointless. I don't see what you're tryin to prove by showing me up like that, but the only thing your doin is making me more right." Daigo kept on and on. "If you played more guys like me, instead of wimpy girls, then you would've gotten some real strength, and not some loner monsters like that."

Kageru taught about his situation and how it was like before. how he was outnumbered by bullies and having to face them alone, how he was helpless before their numbers, just as his monsters seemed before Daigo's goblins. He thought of how Maira helped him up, facing the numbers alone and yet succeeding. How his sister Akane was able to overcome many obstacles the same. His thoughts of Akane began to play through his mind once again.

-flashback-

"Urgh..." from the playground where he met Maira, Kageru rushed home, were his wounds and torn cards greeted the family with a surprise.

"What in the world happened to you!?" Kageru's mother Kyoko was the first to see him. Kageru stayed silent.

"Kageru Shin Hinodama, you better answer me! And don't even dare tell me you 'tripped and fell'"! Kyoko was ready to scold him. Just then, Akane enters the room.

"Hey mom have you seen my ca-! Kageru!?" She was surprised to see Kageru in his current state. Kageru simply responded by limping exhaustingly towards her with the card he guarded in his hands, and returning it to her.

"Did you take her card son!?" Kyoko asked angrily.

"No mom, calm down!" Akane defended. "I actually dropped this on my way home. I thought i left it here by acccident, but I guessed that wasn't the case ehehhee." Akane rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"So how do you explain this?" Kyoko pointed her finger at Kageru and his wounds as she demanded Akane for an answer. Kageru didn't want them to worry so much, and tried to talk them out of the subject.

"Look guys I'm fine! can you not worry so much?" said Kageru who was groaning in pain, to which Kyoko replied, "How can we not worry when you come home covered in bandages and making noises like that? Go to the bathroom, wash yourself up, and wait for me so I can fix you properly, and when we're done, you'd better tell me exactly what happened at the table, do you understand?"

Kageru simply nodded as he had no other excuse left in mind. He told his mother and sister about the events that took place during dinner. It was a lengthy conversion, where he told of how he defended Akane's card, how his cards were torn, and how a mysterious girl stood up for him and succeeded in doing so. Kyoko felt proud of her son's actions, yet more concerned for his safety.

"I'm happy that you did that for your sister. You definitely have that raw foolish courage your father has, but next time, you shouldn't take on things like that on your own okay? If you have to, you better seek help from an adult or someone. And I better not see you come home like that. EVER! Is that clear?" Kyoko gave off an intimidating gaze at her son who responded quickly. "Y-yes ma'm!" Kyoko then turned to Akane "And you young lady, you realize what you just put your little brother through, you better take care of that deck or I will. You should know by now how important that deck is. I'm going to talk to your father about this when he comes home." Akane responded in embarrassment "Y-yes ma'm."

On that note, their thoughts quickly turned to the mysterious girl Kageru met in the playground where it all happened. The topic interested both Akane and Kyoko in different ways.

"Was she pretty?"

"What kind of deck did she use?"

"What school does she go too?

"Are you lovey dovey?"

"Has she been into any tournaments?

"Blah, blah, blah, dueling, blah, blah, romance, blah, blah school blah."

Kageru froze with his jaw half open, as the two barraged him with an infinite number of questions. He didn't know what the answers were half the time, and couldn't even begin to respond to his mother's questions. Both Akane and Kyoko were in their own world as the conversation went on.

"Wow, my son has finally found a beautiful young lady to take home and marry *sniff* They grow up so fast" Kyoko taught to herself with eyes of wonder and tears as she dreamt.

Kageru with his face steaming red was beginning to get embarrassed. "M-mom! h-hold on a moment. I barely met her, and all I said that she's a strong duelist for takin out three guys by herself. (Geez, she's always like this every time a girl is involved.)"

"Man I can't wait to duel her. She sounds pretty tough!" Akane's eyes fired up. Her spirit was high with determination.

"Sooooooo. What's her name anyways?" Akane motioned closer to her nervous brother, who was unable to respond. His face carried a shameful ghostly expression as he answered.

"I...I guess I never asked. (DARN IT!)" Kyoko and Akane glared at him awkwardly, making him feel foolish.

"You don't know?!" Kyoko was getting ready to hit her son with a ladle. "Honestly Kageru, you'll never get a girlfriend if you can't even do something simple like ask for her name! Your father was about the same too. If it weren't for me, he'd stay single. Did you know that it took him 3 months of dating to finally remember my name?" Kyoko went on and on with her story as Kageru and Akane were conversing quietly.

After supper, Kageru spent the rest of the night building a new deck. After minutes of testing and changes however, he finally gave up, thinking of his old deck before it was torn to ruins.

"Man...I'm never gonna be able to duel her at this rate." Kageru layed down on his bed, looking at the remains of his old deck. He pondered on and on about the events of the day. Just then, Akane entered his room, curious about what Kageru has been doing.

"Sis?" Kageru quickly got up.

"Hey there player." Akane smiled and patted her brother roughly on the head.

"Hey, quit it sis!" Kageru felt pestered, but on the inside, he was happy to see her.

"So what have you been up to?" Akane asked.

"Uh, nothing, I'm just deck building. I've got nothing so far though."

Akane thought for a moment as she looked at the mess of cards on Kageru's side table. Some of the cards were torn and bent, and she recognized them clearly. She felt sorry for him losing his deck and guilty being the reason why he lost it. She felt that there was only one thing she can do for her poor brother.

"Sorry about your deck bro, and thanks for keeping my card safe for me. And since, you've been really awesome today, I'll help you with deck building. How does that sound?"

Kageru's eyes widened in excitement. "That sounds awesome! Can you really help me?"

Akane winked at her brother, as she responded proudly." Who do you think is the best duelist in Doriado City?"

The two spent a few hours, trying to make a deck with the current cards Kageru had. Akane thought hard and had some trouble with the cards, but eventually built a solid deck for him. Kageru stared at his new deck with pride, until he started feeling drowsy.

"This is amazing sis! I'm gonna be a champion with this deck!"

Akane smiled with satisfaction as she looked at her brother's excitement. It seemed as though the troubles of today didn't even seem so significant to him at all.

"Hey sis, how bout a- *yawn*" Kageru suddenly began feeling drowsy. His eye lids were struggling to keep open, as he yawned and stretched. "How bout a-*yawn*...duel...*thud*"

Kageru fell towards Akane's arms. She cradled her brother as he slept and after a while, she tucked him in under his bed sheets, and proceeded to go out the room. She looked at Kageru one more time to say goodnight.

"I should be getting to bed too. The Red Nova Tournament is gonna start soon. Good night Kageru. You better watch me okay?" Akane closed the lights in the room and left.

-back to duel-

"(Akane)". Kageru's mind returned to the duel at hand. He took a quick look at Daigo's field, and then his facedown. He then counted the amount of cards in Daigo's grave, and said to himself (Alright, now it's my turn to do some pounding). "I'm summoning Flamvell Grunika in Attack Mode!" A purple flaming dragon-like creature rose. It stood tall with its wings sprouted and fists engulfed in flames.

Flamvell Grunika LV4 FIRE/Dragon  
ATK 1700 DEF 200

"Next up, I'm special summoning Neo Flamvell Origin in defense mode!" A small baby-faced flame appeared next to Grunika in a ghostly manner. It made an infant-like cry as its fumes burned bright. One of the many monsters, that Kageru has come to like.

Neo Flamvell Origin LV2 FIRE/Pyro/Tuner  
ATK 500 DEF 200

"A tuner and a non tuner have both appeared on Kageru's field!" the announcer commented. "It looks like we're gonna have a Synchro Summon coming!"

Tetsu yelled from the sidelines." Alright, here comes his big guy! Take him down buddy!"

Kageru's eyes flashed as sunlight shone on him. "Get ready Daigo, cuz I'm tunin my LV4 Grunika and LV2 Origin for a Synchro Summon!"

Grunika and Origin both levitated towards the air, as both of their bodies began creating bright rings and stars, which all aligned forming a single constellation. It flashed a beam of light as a monster erupted from its ray.

4+2=LV6

"Say hello...to Flamvell Uruquizas!" The blazing warrior with fists of flame once again appeared on Kageru's field. It then took stance, readying to take on any of Daigo's monsters.

Flamvell Uruquizas LV6 FIRE/Pyro/Synchro  
ATK 2100 DEF 400

"Awesome, that's the card that won Kageru's matches since the first game!" Gai watched in awe along with the crowd feeling that Kageru's monster could lead him to his victory. Daigo gave off a slight look of worry, but then started making remarks again.

"So, this is your best card huh? Heh, go ahead and attack me then." Daigo motioned Kageru to attack, feeling secure that a single 300 boost for Uruquizas would not even faze him as any threat. "Like I said, a single monster is nothing compared to my army. I'll just bully down your monster to death next turn.

"You asked for it." Kageru replied, confusing Daigo. "My Battle Phase! First I'll activate my facedown, One Against Many. This trap is only activated while I control only one monster and my opponent controls at least three. This give my Uruquizas the chance to attack all of your monsters this turn, and each time I destroy a monster, I Draw a card"!

"What!?" Daigo caught of guard had no reaction to Kageru's coming offense.

The announcer and the crowd were on the edge of their seats, as Kageru proceeds to make a comeback play. "All at once? Do you know what this means folks?! Not only will Uruquizas inflict pierce on one of Daigo's monsters, but Uruquizas will gain a total of 900 ATK points if this attack proves successful, and looking at Daigo's current field, he's about to take a major beating himself along with Kageru extending his hand by three cards!"

"Show em how it's done Uruquizas! Go Meteo Barrage!" Uruquizas quickly rushed at Daigo's three groups and swiftly tore through their defenses. With each squad that fell, Uruquizas grew stronger. Daigo fell back at the massive damage he had taken. Kageru then drew a card with each monster he took down.

Flamvell Uruquizas ATK 2100 vs. Goblin Attack Force DEF 0 (2100 Damage, gain 300)

ATK 2400 vs. Elite Attack Force ATK 2200 (200 Damage, gain 300)

ATK 2700 vs. Goblin Major ATK 2300 (400 Damage, gain 300)

Total Damage=2700 LP

Daigo LP 8000-2700=5300

Flamvell Uruquizas ATK 3000

"I'll set one card facedown, and that's all for now! So how do YOU like me now moron!?" Kageru looked at his opponent with confidence, feeling that the battle was now in his favor.

The crowd rose their voices and cheered, watching an amazing comeback from Kageru.

"You get him Hinodama!" Riski, Guy, and Tetsu's spirits soared. The crowd went wild and kept on cheering his name.

"KAGERU! KAGERU! KAGERU! YEAH!"

Maira glanced at Daigo, who seemed unfazed at all. She felt as though he had something planned on his next turn. Daigo looked at Kageru with a sinister smile.

"Hehehehe. Not bad at all loser… Not bad at all." Kageru looked at him oddly, wondering what he was up to.

"So you gonna take back all that garbage ya said?" Kageru asked.

"Like Ha'Des I would! You think you're hot stuff don't ya? Well...I think it's about time I really showed you." Daigo gave off an unpleasant aura, making Kageru feel anxious. Despite this however, he braced himself and challenged to take on whatever Daigo had planned.

"Bring it on then!".


	7. Chapter 7: The Relit Flame

Chapter 7: The Relit Flame: A Sister's Spirit, A Brother's Remembrance

"Alright then. My turn." It was now Daigo's turn at the offensive. Kageru felt confident in himself, seeing as Daigo had no monsters while he possessed the 3000 ATK Uruquizas on his side, but in a way was uneasy. Gai and Maira looked closely at the number of cards in Daigo's hand.

"Three cards? You think he might have something?" Tetsu asked.

"I'm sure his last statement wasn't just a bluff that's for sure. He could probably have a destruction spell and a monster or two right now." Gai commented before turning to Kageru and had a feeling that he didn't have much defense set up.

"Looking at Kageru's expression right now, I'd say that facedown he's got is more of an offensive spell or trap rather than protection."

Tetsu and Gai were also beginning to feel uneasy, but Riski on the other hand wanted to show more support than negativity. "Oh come on guys. Show some encourage over here! Kageru is doing his best, and you're both there being negative."

"Uh. Yeah she's right." said Tetsu, who went back to cheering. "Get him Kageru!"

Daigo thought for a short moment. He then made a sudden prediction. "It's about time I finished you off."

The crowd including Kageru looked surprised, wondering what Daigo's next move will be and what kind of attack he will prepare.

"It looks like Daigo has just declared himself the victor. A preemptive call has been made, but is this a serious call? What...is he planning?" The announcer himself looked eager to see Daigo's coming play. Daigo proudly went on.

"I'll show you!" Daigo prepares a monster in his hand readying to summon it.

"I'll start by summoning another Goblindbergh!" Daigo had once again called forth a platoon of goblins riding fighter planes. With its effect, Daigo was now able to summon another monster on the field. "I special summon my Goblin Recruiter in Defense mode as well!" Out of the cargo carried by the goblin planes, came a goblin in a military uniform, carrying with him a flag, as well as a trumpet in hand.

Goblin Recruiter LV4 EARTH/Warrior

ATK 1200 DEF 1500

"I activate Recruiter's special ability! Once per turn he can change any number of "Goblin" monsters on my field to Attack Mode and as a bonus, I can special summon up to the same number of "Goblin" monsters from my deck except Recruiter."

"No way!" Kageru, along with the crowd were caught by surprise once again, as with this powerful effect would now grant Daigo two new monsters to his field of play.

"I special summon two Goblin Rogue Squads from my deck!" The soldier blew his trumpet, attempting to call on more allies with his signaling tune. Daigo looked through his cards and brought out two squads of golbins that looked like well trained thieves. One was in attack formation, while the other in defense.

Goblin Rogue Squad LV4 DARK/Warrior

ATK 1600 DEF 800

"Now I'm gonna activate my Rogue Squad's effect, I can switch them to Attack Mode and have him pick a card from your hand, and if it's a monster, you gotta discard it!"

"Grrgh!" Kageru gave of a look of disdain, as the group of thieves pilfered one of the cards in his hand and dropped it straight to his graveyard. Kageru drops Flamvell Archer to the grave.

"I'm not done yet!" said Daigo. "I activate the effect of Goblin Bootcamp and switch the other Goblin Rouge Squad on my field. Then I'll activate its effect too!"

Once again, a group of goblins pilfered one of Kageru's hand cards and sent it to his grave. He then figured out what Daigo planned.

"Another switch? That means?"

"You guessed it. While I keep switchin my Rouges' positions, the effect of Goblin Bootcamp will keep kickin in, meaning I can drop all monsters in your hand no matter how much ya got!"

"A hand-loop combo!?" Gai was stunned at Daigo's remarkable play.

The crowd and announcer watched in shock, watching as Kageru's hand was rapidly depleted. Kageru's hand was down to a single card. One that Daigo couldn't remove however.

"A spell card? Huh, whatever it's not like that's gonna make a difference anyway."

Maira saw the spell in Kageru's hand, feeling a strong aura emitting from it. She knew if Kageru would last one more turn, the battle would instantly be a victory for him. The question was; Will he survive one more turn?

Kageru stayed silent, hoping that he would be able to last out. He felt troubled looking at Daigo who now had 4 Level 4 monsters in place.

"Now...prepare to be overwhelmed. I overlay my 2 LV4 Goblin Rogue Squads, Goblindbergh, and Goblin Recruiter!"

All groups took the form of spiritual entities that zoomed and spiraled into the air, all converging into a single overlay network.

"XYZ Summon! Lead me to victory, Goblin Chief Commander!"  
The network burst as out came a Goblin wearing a top-class uniform carrying 5 star badges on it. He stood high and proud upon a large tank-like fortress with turrets and guns surrounding the exterior.

Goblin Chief Commander RANK4 EARTH/Warrior/Xyz

ATK 2900 DEF 2800

Kageru gazed at the monster before him, fearing the effects that it may have due to having such a tight summoning requirement of four LV4 monsters.

"I activate my Chief Commander's ability! I detach an overlay unit, and special summon as many "Goblin" monsters as possible from my Deck or Grave in Defense Position!"

"You can't be serious!" Kageru was trembling.

"Oh yes I am! I special summon Goblin Panzer Platoon, Goblin Dive Bomb Squad, Goblin Saboteur Squad, and Goblin Recruiter!"

The monster used one of its units. Infantry from within the fortress it stood then began signaling as more goblin forces began marching in.

The groups assembled around Daigo's field in a defensive formation.  
One a squad of goblins riding tanks, another a group of goblins riding bomber planes, another a team of goblin agents trained in sabotage and disruption, and finally another Recruiter.

Goblin Panzer Platoon LV4 EARTH/Warrior  
ATK 1800 DEF 1500

Goblin Dive Bomb Squad LV4 WIND/Warrior  
ATK 1700 DEF 1400

Goblin Saboteur Squad LV3 DARK/Warrior  
ATK 1300 DEF 400

Tetsu and Gai grew worried at Daigo's newly filled up field. Gai also knew that the summons were only the beginning.

"Oh man he's surrounded!"  
"Not only that, but all those things are effect monsters!"  
"RRrrrr Hinodama, you better think of somethin!"

Daigo took a look at Kageru who gave off a look of worried despair.  
"Heh impressed aren't ya? We'll let me just give you a few pointers just so you're convinced that nothing you do will help against me."

Daigo began to point and present each of the new goblin monsters on his field. "First, my Panzer Platoon, which has the ability to destroy cards on the field up to the umber of "Goblin" monsters in my field in Attack Mode once it switches from defense to attack mode. Next, Dive Bomb Squad, which when switched from Attack to Defense can inflict damage equal to the number of different named "Goblin" monsters on my field times 500. Then their's my Saboteur Squad, which can negate any spell or trap card during my turn while I control another "Goblin" monster during my Battle Phase also when it inflicts damage I can send a card from the top of your deck to the grave. Finally, you should already know my Recruiter's effect."

Kageru didn't like the sound of any of Daigo's effects one bit. He clenched his fist, telling himself "(Come on...Just One more turn!)".

Daigo grinned and looked in triumph, feeling that he had dominated the field, shutting Kageru's options completely. He looked at him again enjoying his torment. "Impressed aren't ya? This...is true power! Don't worry though, the monsters summoned by my Chief Commander can't switch battle positions this turn nor can they be used as materials of any kind."

Daigo's group cheered on. "Go get him boss, show that punk what for!"

"Hey loser, you oughta be thankful, the great Daigo is gonna give you one more turn to squirm!"

Daigo felt confidence that his win in the next turn was assured, but he was not fully satisfied yet.

"I think I'll go for my Battle Phase now. I'll have my Goblin Chief Commander atttack your Uruquizas!"

"Huh?" Kageru gave off a perplexed look. He questioned what Daigo was up to, attacking with only 2900 ATK against his 3000 ATK Uruquizas.

"Heh.. I activate my Chief Commander's ability, whenever he attacks a monster , that monster loses 300 ATK for every "Goblin" monster on my field!"

"Shoot!" Kageru braced himself for an upcoming damage. All of Daigo's goblins took formation around their leader and began barraging Kageru's Uruquizas with a flurry of weakening attacks. Tank shots, bombs, and other weapons rained upon his lone monster, who recieved massive damage.

Flamvell Uruquizas

ATK 3000-1500=1500

Chief Commander then aimed its tank barrels at Uruquizas and fired. Artillery and shells covered the field. Uruquizas fell to destruction and Kageru Life Points fell closer to 0.

"Urrghhaaa!"

Kageru LP 1800-1400= 400

"I'll end my turn!" Daigo snickered at Kageru, who slowly got up.

Kageru take the opportunity to catch his breath. He had only one turn left to settle things. He looked at his current situation and thought "(Heh, it's just like how Maira got surrounded by that Lionel guy. He managed to fill his field like this, only Maira still clobbered him.)" Kageru stood and thought for a short moment, and looked at the spell card in his hand. Memories of his sister and Maira came running through once again. He remember asking asking in curiousty about the spell in his hand.  
It was at the conversation they had at the table, as their mother Kyoko dreamt of Kageru's future.

-flashback-

"Thanks a lot bro. I would be flippin out if I didn't have this in my deck."

Kageru nodded at Akane, and took a look at the card again with curiosity.  
"Hey sis?.."

"Yeah?"

"What's so special about it anyway. I've never really seen you use that spell before in your duels, and I'm still kinda having some trouble understanding effects with pretty long descriptions."

Akane paused in thought for a short moment, she then came up with a response. "Do you remember those stories that dad always tells us?" Akane asked.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then.. Do you.…think they're real?"

"Of course not. I mean…..Duel Monsters is just a fun game right?"

Akane looked at him peculiarly and responded "Yeah..yeah of course it is."

"Why do you ask?" Kageru asked.

"Well...think of it like this..." Akane took some of the monsters from her deck before her brother.

"You see these? These Flamvells that dad always told us about?"

"Yeah, the clan that sided with a bunch of other guys and made the Allies of Justice right?"

"That's right, these fierce beings fought hard together with the other clans to protect their homeland from the Worms." Akane placed the spell on the table as well.

"Many of its members suffered heavy casualties, and were nearly wiped out."

"So what then?" Kageru still felt confused.

"However, their passion and willpower to fight on was unwavering. It was so strong that many would even rise from the grave to bravely fight again until their bodies burnt out. It's an amazing card, that always told me that I can comeback from even the most devastating plays, and fight on with passion."

Kageru looked at the spell in awe. "The will to fight..." He thought.

Kageru remembered the duels he had with Maira. He lost the majority of the time, but usually put up a fight. However what he really surprised her with, was the spell that Akane had. A spell that was rarely ever seen, and only used in the most dire situations. Not even, Gai, Tetsu, Riski, and Sugar, or hardly anyone they knew for the matter knew about it.

Maira felt relieved when she saw he had played that card. To be frankly honest, she was slightly scared of the card. when he used it against her, she thought for sure she'd end up losing, however, she just happened to have the right hand and ended up winning. Despite this, she did not doubt that the card Kageru now held was a power beyond any normal duelist could gain.

-back to duel-

"(It's time.)" Kageru opened his eyes, turning back his attention to the duel. "(This is for you two; Akane. Maira.)"

"My turn!" Kageru's eyes burned brightly.

Daigo wondered what Kageru could do with a mere two cards left. "This is a waste of time, haven't you given up already? *sigh* Fine, I enjoy beating down losers like you anyway! Go ahead, and challenge my army!"

Kageru smiled, holding a card in his hand. "Hey Daigo… You're not the only...who's got an army."

Daigo looked at him oddly. He thought that he was only trying to break his confidence. "Are you kiddin? Look at your field and hand, and look at mine! What you got like 5 Monster Reborns or somethin?"

"Heh. Better than that. He flashed the spell he had in his hand. A spell showing a fiery explosion where Flamvell Babies danced around.

"What is that spell?" Tetsu asked.

"I don't know, but I've never seen it before. Come to think, I've haven't really seen a profile on his deck either." Gai also wondered what the card Kageru seemed proud about. Maira knew the card well however. It was the same card he protected so hard that day. "I don't think even his sister ever used that card…at least, not while from what I've seen."

"Get ready Daigo! Cuz I activate the spell card...REKINDLING!"

Flames blazed around Kageru. An endless stream of fire covered the field. The air grew hotter and hotter. The crowd watched in awe at the sight of the card's activation.

"What is this!?" Daigo began to tremble.

"Rekindling...The relighting fire representing the spirit of my monsters; An endless blaze that can burn through anything. This spell allows me to Special Summon as many FIRE monsters as possible with 200 DEF from my graveyard!"

"WHAT!?" Daigo and the crowd stood in shock.

Kageru's confidence grew strong. "From my grave I special summon Flamvell Firedog, Flamvell Archer, Flamvell Magician, Neo Flamvell Sabre, and Neo Flamvell Origin!"

The flames ignited into each of Kageru's empty monster zones, and each come about his monsters that fell in battle or sent by Daigo's cards. Their bodies burned brighter than usual. A life essence that produced a near endless stream of heat energy until it burnt out.

Flamvell Firedog LV4 FIRE/Beast  
ATK 1900 DEF 200

Flamvell Archer LV3 FIRE/Pyro  
ATK 1000  
DEF 200

Flamvell Magician LV4 Fire/Spellcaster/Tuner  
ATK 1400  
DEF 200

NeoFlamvell Sabre LV4 FIRE/Pyro  
ATK 1500  
DEF 200

NeoFlamvell Origin LV2  
FIRE/Pyro  
ATK 500  
DEF 200

Five monsters gathered on field, back for a vengeance. Daigo couldn't believe his eyes.  
"I-impossible! Just one spell!?"

"Time for some payback. First I'll activate Flamvell Archer's ability! By tributing a Pyro Monster on my field, all of my Flamvells gain an 800 ATK boost!"

Archer gathered strength from NeoFlamvell Origin, taking it's essense and tranferring its power towards its arrows. It then shot a hail of flaming shots that rained, igniting the blaze in each of Kageru's monsters wilder than ever.

Firedog 1900+800= 2700 ATK

Magician 1400+800= 2200 ATK

Sabre 1500+800= 2300 ATK

Archer 1000+800= 1800 ATK

"Here I come! Go Sabre, attack Saboteur Squad, Magician Attack Reruiter,  
Archer, Attack Divebomb Squad, and Firedog attack Panzer Platoon!"

All of Kageru's monsters charged rapidly at Daigo's army. Daigo's Goblins were instantly overwhelmed as the flames devoured and decimated every last one of his soldiers.

"Nooo! My army!"

"I'm not done yet! I activate my trap! Urgent Tuning! This allows me to perform a Synchro summon during my Battle Phase!"  
"Darn it!"

"I'm tuning my LV 4 Sabre and LV4 Magician for a Synchro Summon!"

The two monsters formed a rings, as the stars within them began to take the shape of a constellation. The monster that appeared was a tall crimson-red swordsman, he wore a green cape, red armor and wielded two flaming blades.

"Synchro Summon, Crimson Blader!"

Crimson Blader LV8 FIRE/Warrior/Synchro  
ATK 2800  
DEF 2600

With the summon occurring in the Battle Phase, Kageru had formed a new monster and was able to attack once again.

"Grr. My Chief Commander is still stronger and can still weaken your monster by 300! Face it loser! This duel is mine!"

"Heh I don't think so. I activate from my hand, the Quick-Play Spell, Ego Boost, this boost an attacking monster on my field by an extra 1000 until the end of the turn!"

"Darn it!"

"Go Crimson Blader, shred his Chief Commander! Red-Iron Blazer!"

The Swordsman leaped up with its blades at hand. It then begun spinning rapidly, creating a flaming hurricane that burned down and devoured Daigo's last monster.

Crimson Blader  
ATK 2800+1000-300=3500

Daigo LP 5300-600=4700

"Grr, no matter, I still got more than enough Life to take you down next turn!"

Kageru grinned. "There is no next turn."

"What?!"

"Forgot the rule we got already? I attacked with at least 3 different monsters. So."

"!? Another Battlephase!?" Daigo shivered in denial.

"Time to end this! Everyone attack!"

As Kageru gave the order, all his monsters charged at Daigo, whose field was now empty.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Daigo LP 4700-Big Number=0


	8. Chapter 8: Maira's Random Encounter

Chapter 8: Maira's Random Encounter: An Old Companion Appears

"AAAAANNNND the winner is...Kageru Hinodama!"

The crowd went wild, stunned and amazed at the duel. They cheered and chanted Kageru for his passionate and powerful plays.

"Yeah! Alright!"

"WOOHOO!"

Gai, Riski, and Tetsu were proud and cheered along.

"HE DID IT!"

"ALRIGHT WAY TO GO HINODAMA!"

"KAGERU! KAGERU! KAGERU!"

Kageru waved and smiled at the crowd. He then turned to Daigo who was down moping in defeat.

"I-I lost..I can't believe it."

Daigo's friends came to help him up trying to comfort his loss.

"Hey boss. It's alright. You were awesome, he was just lucky that's all."

"Yeah. You'll flatten him next time."

Kageru walked up to Daigo and glared at him.

"Heh. So I'm guessin you're gonna rub it in now aren't ya?"

"Yeah…. I told ya so!" Kageru grinned. He then reached out his hand to help him up, to which Daigo somewhat reluctantly accepted.

"Hey...moron. That girl you've been talkin about; She's far from garbage. I've lost to her about a million times already. If you still think women are lame at Duel Monsters, then you're the one who's been playing weak people the whole time."

"!" Daigo was shocked, hearing Kageru's words.

"That's right, so oughta think before talkin smack like that….. Anyways...good game!"  
Kageru smiled as he offered a handshake. Daigo paused for a second and then accepted.  
The two smiled at each other; acknowledging each of their skills. Kageru then turned and began walking towards the middle of the arena to claim his prize.

"Hey loser!" Daigo called. Kageru turned his head to him slightly.

"Better not lose the tourney. And by the way, apologize to your girlfriend for me."

"What was that!?" Kageru was steaming, but knew inside he was only teasing. "You do it yourself moron! And she ain't my girlfriend so quit makin stupid remarks."

"So can I have her then?"Daigo persisted.

"What!?" Kageru couldn't help but flip out in response to Daigo's suggestion.

"How bout wagering her for a duel? Or better yet let me at her."

"In your dreams! You gotta beat me first before you even think about getting to her level" The two glared at each other again and then smiled. Maira simply tried and ignored the last comment Daigo made. She eventually started to burst however.

"Grrr! What do you think I am you idiots!? A trophy or something?!". Maira sat back down, folding her arms with a disgusted pout. "(Ugh...Men)" She thought furiously as she rolled her eyes around.

"Alrighty, then you better watch out cuz I'm gonna clobber you next time!" Daigo pointed his finger at Kageru as he made his assurance for a rematch.

The announcer split the two competitors, and went congratulated Kageru.

"I commend you for your hard work and amazing display! Congratulations. And because you have won, you get an entrance… to the Red Nova Tournament!"

The crowd cheered once more in celebration.

"Please take this." The announcer handed him a card.

"Huh?" Kageru looked as he took it.

"That is your prize.", a man with official-like clothing suddenly came up.

"Who are you?" Kageru asked.

The announcer and the crowd gasped, as they looked at the person standing before Kageru. He was bearded man with dark-grey hair and brown eyes, wore a cloak embedded and made with luxurious cloth, materials, and jewels. It was covered in a dark orange color and brown outlining, and bore an emblem on it.

"Y-YOU'RE -" the announcer couldn't believe it, and was then cut off by the man in front of him.

"Yes. I am Blaine Laevatannia." The man added in.

"The faction leader of the Kurenai regions!?" Gai along with Tetsu gazed in astonishment.

Blaine took a moment to greet the crowd. "It is an honor to be here, watching all of you amazing duelists. Your passion and strength will serve as a driving force that represents the Kurenai Faction."

"W-what brings you here in this preliminary round Mr. Laevatannia?" asked the announcer.

Blaine smiled in amusement and replied as he looked at Kageru.  
"Well normally, we faction leaders don't normally pay much time in the preliminaries. However, we have decided to change that. And I am very glad we did, and we even have very promising duelists in that have already caught our eye...Then when i heard that the younger brother of the well-known duelist; Akane Hinodama, also a child of Ken Hinodama had come to participate, I couldn't hold my excitement. You wield that deck almost as skillful as your sister, and your passion is just like Ken's and Ms. Akane's. I'm sure your family is proud"

Kageru felt flattered, but also felt the need to ask about his sister, only knowing that it wasn't a good time at the moment and so he stayed quiet and looked at the card in his hands. A synchro monster with 8 stars; it resembled a red and black dragon with dark orange outlines, with powerful arms and wings. Flames blazed around the background of the card.

"Red Dragon Archfiend...Why are you handing me this?"

Blaine chuckled as he replied. "Two reasons...The first is that we have already given away our current DT Duel Disks that we've ordered from Kaiba Corp. Those were worth a lot of money to simply give, away, but they have become a necessity for the Red Nova Tournament, and of course the DT Grand Championships."

"What? You mean." Kageru grew nervous.

"That is correct, if you don't possess one of these duel disks, then you will be unable to participate."

"No way!" Tetsu felt outraged, seeing that all of Kageru's hard work may end up for naught.

The crowd started murmuring to themselves; some complained, and demanded for way for Kageru to gain the entrance he deserves.

"Now, now!" Blaine called to silence the crowd. "Don't worry, we have begun manufacturing the disks as of now, and soon they should be purchasable within a week or so. Also we are still yet to begin the Shooting Star and Aspiring Hope Preliminary Rounds, so have about a week after the Abyss Weiss Tournament which won't start for another three weeks. Also...I hear that some of our officials have started submissions orders for a new-type DT Disk from a certain company." Blaine glanced at Maira who was on the stands, knowing that her father worked for a company rivaling Kaiba Corp.

Anxious to pick up her sis, Maira decided to leave the tourney, already knowing that Kageru's victory was enough."Hey, Maira!" Riski called from behind "Where are you going? The tournaments not done yet! Wait.. Don't you want to pick a fight with that loser who dissed you?" Riski teased.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. Sugar's out of school now, and has been home for a little while too. My grandparents can't really move around the house; they're seriously too old to do all the chores or cook everything and stuff. I gotta get home." She seemed sad about the harsh fact, but her family needed her.

"Alright, alright. how's this," Riski pointed to a laptop-like wrist watch that she was wearing. she flipped it up, "I'll do a live feed to ya, is yours on?"

"Yeah, good idea." she turned her device on. "You sure this won't hurt your arm? Holding it up for me to watch?"

"Nah, it's fine. I'll take it off and hold it up, or on my head, Heehee." she joked and took the watch off and held it up. "How's the view?"

"Good as it can get." Maira responded happily. "See ya later?"

"Sure. Say hi to Sugar and your grandparents for me. Oh! And don't you dare take your eyes off the monitor for a minute! Or Kageru will be blasting his remarks for a solid week!" Riski looked to Gai and Tetsu, they nodded in agreement, knowing there friend he would be furious if he found out she had to ditch his big tournament.

"Thanks, I will. And tell him I'm still cheering, just on a farther side line." Maira waved goodbye and went off on her way.

At the center of the stage, Kageru was relieved, knowing that he had time to save up for a disk, but then remembered that there was another explanation he had to hear. "So what's the second reason?" He asked Blaine.

"Oh yes. Well...you see...the card you hold is was meant to be the prize for the winning in the Red Nova Tournament."

"What!?" Kageru was astonished, hearing how great a prize he had obtained. It felt somewhat unethical for him to have it now.

"Are you sure this is okay? What are you gonna do as the prize for the tourney then? This isn't right as far as I'm concerned."

Blaine simply laughed as he explained. "The card simply chose you my boy."

"Chose...me?" Kageru tried to understand what he meant.

"Yes, it recognizes you as its proper holder. You see, this is a perfectly forged replica of a legendary card once used by duelist very much like you long ago; a duelist that went by the name "The King Jack Atlas". I cannot fully explain it to you yet, but I'm sure you will understand in due time. And as for the prize, do not worry, there will definitely be something waiting for you and the other participants. So please use that card well in your future matches. I expect great things from you." Blaine dismissed Kageru who thanked him in excitement.

"Awesome! Thanks! (Wow! A powerful new card!)" Kageru turned and headed towards the exit, where he was greeted by Gai, Tetsu, and Riski.

"Hey! Hinodama!"

"Great job buddy!"

"Thanks guys!" Kageru waved and ran to them. The three congratulated their friend and praised him. Kageru walked out with them as they headed home together. He then noticed that Maira was gone. "Hey Riski, you know where Maira went?"

"She had to go pick up Sugar, but don't worry, she saw your whole match."

"Alright, that means she saw how awesome I've gotten!" Kageru leaped in excitement, wanting the Red Nova Tournament to start as soon as possible. The group had much to comment on and continued.

"I can't believe it you actually got to meet a faction leader!" Gai commented on with Tetsu, knowing how important a person Blaine was.

Kageru didn't know too much, but was glad he had gained such a reputation. As the two walked, Kageru turned to the sky above, thinking of his sister, and Maira.

"(Akane...Did you see me? I kicked butt didn't I? Just watch sis, I' gonna win this tourney for you, and for Mom. And when i'm done, I'm comin after you Maira. Just wait!)"

The sun began to set. The day was near over, and the three friends chatted on, excited for the next day and the upcoming tournaments at hand.

As Maira watched the exciting event that Kageru had meeting a faction leader, her heart was full of envy. "Wow! No way!" she said, slightly breathless. "Good for you, Kageru." She then heard a voice calling to her.

"Maira! it's been awhile." Maira quickly turned around, a boy with spiked up bronze hair and a long over coat walked up to her, smiling.

"Who's this were peeking on now? Kageru?! The pipsqueek you duel at school? He's grown huh?" He looked over at Maira's watch screen.

She quickly closed it, "Well, well. Kell Cadoni, don't you live far, far, and away?"

"Why yes," I moved back. "But I came to see how Sammy's sisters were. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't mind..?"

"You're not staying with us." Said Maira who seemed to pay no mind to him.

"What!? But you like me? I'm a nice guy-" he tried to hug her, but she threw her hand up to his face and stopped him.

"Ugh, you're so rude." said Maira as she pushed him away.

At least you're more talkative than you were as a child." Kell commented as Maira frowned. She was slowly walking way until Kell got in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. She looked shocked as he then pouted. Maira folded her arms as she angrily looked at him.

"It's gonna do you no good to beg" said Maira.

"You haven't even seen my puppy dog eyes yet."

"Listen, I've got to home." she tried to move past him. "Sugar's waiting for me, Kell."

"Ah, Sugar! How is she? Good I hope. Does she even know about Sammy..?" Hearing this Maira suddenly froze on the spot. "Maira..?" Kell hoped to get a response.

"She... knows very little of her older brother... but she does know he's gone... forever." Maira looked heartbroken and Kell decided not to say anything anymore. He scratched his head, "Well... okay then. I won't talk about it, but I was his best friend… He told me to take care of you.." He tried to place a hand on Maira's shoulder, but then she shook him off and walked past him. "..And your family.." Kell added with a defeated look.

"Okay, change of subject. You're still hanging out with Kageru? Maira, when are you gonna figure out that the more you duel that guy, the more his skill grows, but you still remain the same? Why not, duel someone up to your level? Like me." he walked beside her, and then cut her off again, trying to seem charming.

"Kell... you're not that good either, and besides, he's getting really good. He just won the Red Nova Preliminary Qualifiers just minutes ago." She felt it wasn't really her place to try and stand up for Kageru, but decided to anyway.

"Oh did he now? Well, I heard you won the Abyss Weiss Qualifiers and won a cool new DT Disk." Kell leaned against a building that was to the side of them. "Actually.. Can I have a look at that?"

"Thief." Maira quickly labeled him as she moved her disk away.

"Am not! I'm just... curious….. and jealous." Kell pouted in disappointment. "You really need to trust me more. I was your brother's best friend after all."

Maira smiled and rolled her eyes, "We'll duel some other time." She patted Kell's back and was about to move on until he suddenly responded by pulling out his duel disk. "Iiiiiiii'd rather do it now, in exchange for a place to stay." he grinned widely and like a fool whose won the jackpot at a casino.

Maira turned around, annoyed. "Really? My grandpa will KILL me if he finds out I agreed to this kinda wager."

"I know your grandpa; he honors duel deals. Its how he got your Grandmother to marry him." Kell added.

Maira laughed, knowing how true that statement was, and also the secret her grandmother had about letting her grandfather win. "Seriously... you really can't find an apartment or something?"

"Maira, do I look rich to you?" Kell asked with a lopsided face.

"Sort of..?" Maira replied.

"..." Kell stayed silent as he slapped his own face, feeling awkward.

"Okay, got'chu. Let's get this over with. If I fall to your dueling abilities, I'll let you stay with me." Maira pulled out DT Duel Disk, still slightly unsure of how it worked.

"Maybe even bunk with you..?" Kell added with a clever-looking face. Maira grew furious as she heard this.

"Don't push your luck or you're gonna be sleeping with my grandpa."

"...point taken, it was only a joke..." Kell said shakily. "Ladies first?"

"Oh? Now you have manners?" Maira chuckled and had the duel disk scan her cards. The computerized voice implanted within the disk then spoke.

DT DUEL DISK ACTIVATED. DECK SCANNING…..SCAN COMPLETED. ESTABLISHING LINK WITH OPPONENT….. NORMAL DUEL MODE SYSTEM SELECTED. PROJECTOR READY….ENGAGING DUEL MODE.

Five purple-colored holograms projected in front of Maira as she started

"Whoa..." the two of them said in unison.

"I want that." Kell persisted on.

"No, it's mine." Replied Maira.

"AWWW!" Kell whined as he pulled his cards out the traditional way.

"Ready?" Maira looked like she was trying to hold back her excitement at being able to duel with her new duel disk, but it showed in her voice.

"Readddyyy~" said Kell, tightening his bandana on his head.

"DUEL!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Sly Duelist Kell

Chapter 9:The Sly Duelist; Kell, Maira's Memories

"DUEL!"

Maira LP: 8000  
Kell LP: 8000

"My draw!" Maira looked at the holographic images and then nodded, "Okay, this one?" she touched the card image, which then resulted in multiple options that began to confuse her. Maira still seemed clueless about her new disk.

"Everything okay over there? You don't need any help over there, do you deary?" Kell mocked slyly.

"Shut up! I've got this..." she lightly stroked the hologram upward, making the card fly up and land on the field in face down defense position.

"..."

"Something tells me that's NOT what you wanted." Kell commented.

"SHUT UP! I can do this!" she quickly thought around it. "I'll uh... place these two cards face down." she stroked them down, and the cards fell below the face down monster. "and end my turn."

"Hahahahahaha." Kell laughed at Maira hysterically, as tears of humor came trickling. He often enjoyed Maira's blunders.

Maria glared at Kell.

"Don't worry, you'll get it... eventually." he snickered and was about to draw.

Maira felt pestered and simply replied to her nuisance of an opponent."At least I have one."

Following his turn, Kell's suddenly wore a much more serious look. "Draw card... I'll place a card face down, and summon Soul Thief in attack mode!" A ninja looking monster appeared carrying a large sack and belt with many daggers on it and wore a mask that concealed his face. He glared amusingly at Maira.

Soul Thief LV4 DARK/Warrior  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 300

"I'll activate his special ability!"

"Already..?" Maira felt somewhat nervous, wondering what effect Kell has in store for her.

"Once every two turns, I can send a monster card in my hand to the graveyard and one of the monsters on your field as well! I'll choose your face down card!" Kell discarded a card and Soul Thief pilfered Maira's monster's soul from the field and forcibly shoved it in it's bag. Greedily, it snickered at it's prize. " Since I discarded a monster; Frightful Heart, Soul Thief's ability takes effect whenever a monster is sent to the grave; half of her attack is now added to Soul Thief's.

Frightful Heart

ATK 600

Soul Thief  
ATK 1400+300=1700

"And now your turn!" Kell ended and passed the turn to Maira with confidence.

Before Maira's monster would succumb to destruction however, Maira went for a counter play. "Hold on!" she activated one of her face down cards. "I play the trap Myth of the Water Nymph! This allows me to negate an effect that targets a face up or face down WATER monster on my field!" Maira attempted to protect the monster that would be taken away by Soul Thief, which was her Saltwater Man-Eater.

Saltwater Man-Eater LV3 WATER/Aqua  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800

"Nice, if you summoned that to the field in face up Attack, my Soul Thief would of been destroyed if I tried normal summoning it. Sadly though wasn't." he smirked as Maira mentally cursed her new duel disk. "Alas, I will still have half his attack. I'll chain a Quick-Play spell card from my hand! Desire Crusher!"

Desire Crusher: This card can only be activated when an opponent activates a card or an effect that negates an effect of a card on the field; Negate the effect and destroy it.

"HA! take that!" Maira's Myth of the Water Nymph was destroyed, Maira sweat dropped; tracing down the side of her face. "(Oh no!)".

"Oh yes! now give my monster some power baby!" he overly did a 'Point at the Sky Dance' to celebrate this small victory as Maira's Saltwater Man-Eater's soul was taken and destroyed, granting Soul Thief another increase in Attack.

Soul Thief  
ATK 1700+400=2100

"Whoo.. looks like I'm in for a direct attack already, that's not common with you, now is it?"

Maira grinded her teeth together. He was right, she'd never let her guard down so quickly! "It's this darn Duel Disk!"

"Now, Soul Thief! attack directly! Thieving Heart!" commanded Kell as Soul Thief skillfully ran up to Maira and attacked her with millions of daggers that he repeatedly threw and barraged her with.

Maira LP 8000-2100=5900

"Ouch..." Maira said in distaste while holding her arm. Soul Thief jumped back like a ninja to Kell's side of the field.

"I'mmmm~ NOT!~ done yet~" sung Kell, waving his finger in the air.

"...What?...isn't this cruel for a first attack enough?"

"Nope! nothings to much or enough for the great and powerful Maira Yune, right?" Kell continued humming as Maira stared at him awkwardly.

"..."

"I'll play another ability, how's that for mercy? I'll activate Soul Thief's ability; the souls I obtained to increase my Soul Thief's defense instead!" With this call, Soul Thief gathered all its souls and lowered its attacking power to augment its body defense instead.

Soul Thief  
ATK: 2100-400-300=1400  
Def: 300+400+300=1000

"There, all better. happy now?"

"No.." Maira admitted. "you didn't need to do that."

"Oh.. I think you'll find.. I did." he winked, he was planning something, and Maira knew it, but this was the first time she had fought him since her brother's passing. Maira's thoughts began to wander as it did when she watched Kageru in the Red Nova Prelims.

-flashback-

Maira finally saw a black car pull up on the road near the playground moments after Kageru left. Maira smiled, and jumped off the swing and into the car.

"Well, well. look whose been climbing trees again." Her father said as he was looking back at her. Maira grinned wider, but then looked puzzled. "I see that little leaf sprouting on your head." She looked up and saw that a brown leaf was stuck in her hair. Feeling embarrassed, she took it off and blushed. "Haha! that's my girl!"

Her father drove her home, and when they opened the front porch, her large dog barked as its way of greeting her. Then it tackled her to the ground. "Camo! Down boy!" Her father said, smiling and moving him off of Maira.

As Maira giggled and petted the dog, her blonde-haired brother; Sam came with toast in his mouth as he leaned back to look at the two coming in from the other hall way. "Mmayyreii.." he said through a muffled mouth. Maira dashed and jumped into his arms. pulling out the toast as the Sam laughed.

"Hey sis, where's my deck?" asked the man as Maira happily pulled it out. "Dad, ya got to tell her to stop taking it. I wanted to duel my friend today, but when I checked to see if my deck was there..-" before he could finish, Maira wiggled out of his grasp and ran up stairs with his deck.

"H-hey!" "she just wants your attention, why not go up there and play with her?" Maira peeked from upstairs. her brother rolled her eyes, and then got down in a runners position. "One...two..." he began to count with a smirk. Maira yelped and ran away, "Three!" he blasted up the stairs after her.

"What's with all the racket?" Maira's mother came in with a big pot of cooking dinner, and her father grabbed her around the waist and smiled to her, "Just some family bonding, hon. just some family bonding, haha."

Upstairs, Maira had prepared the whole playing field, Sam looked around impressed. "Nice.." he said as he sat down. "but you know the rules," he held out his hand for his deck, and she playfully swung her body and then gave it to him bashfully. "You have to say a very special line before I play with you."

Maira pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Haha, cause big brother Sam says so!" Sam puffed up his chest to look mightier than her. She backed down and laughed, taking in a deep breath, she let out a quiet, "I...love you, Sam."

Sam smiled and embraced her, tickling her and playing around. She laughed and tried to get away, but Sam wouldn't let her go. "And Sam loves Maira!" he exclaimed happily as he placed Maira back down and began the duel. The two enjoyed themselves until the day's end and another day of school would come.

-one day later-

Maira raced out the door. Sam was already getting ready to cross the street. With a leap of faith, Maira launched herself at him, and clung to his leg. "Woah!" Sam looked down, lifting his leg slightly to see Maira with a very upset face. "Heh heh, sorry kiddo. But I can't duel or walk you to school today. I've got a HUGE exam on ancient civilizations, and to be honest.. I loved the lesson. haha." he scratched his head nervously.

Suddenly, a woman tapped his back, "Sammy!"

"Oh! Kiira!" Sam turned and waved.

"Is this yours?" she knelt down to study Maira, who pouted and pushed her head more towards Sam. "Yeah, she's one of those strong silent types. Come on, sis, can you say hello to my girlfriend?" Maira never liked anyone else getting close to Sam, so she shook her head and pouted.

"Aw, she must be shy." added Kiira. "Whelp, we have a test. you sure you want to take her to school with you as a…. heehee, carry on?" she giggled and stood up.

"Nah, the little tike needs to move on." he gently got her off his leg and shooed her own her way.

As Maira walked away, she took another look back to see the two kiss, "Bleh!" she said loudly, sticking her tongue out and running off.

As she made her way to school, she dodged the group of girls she usually saw before class and walked around the back to where the basketball courts were. she had 10 to 5 minutes to spare, so she looked to the gym closet and found some baseballs, basketballs, jump ropes, etc. and started playing around with each.

When she went back to the class halls a group of girls she evaded earlier saw her and started whispering to the others. "Isn't that the freak?" "Yeah, like, the one who sits by herself in recess and plays a card game by herself?"

"What a weirdo, get some friends."

"Oh, I know right!"

The girls laughed as they silenced themselves while Maira walked by, griping her backpack. Her eyes were hidden as she looked to where her next class was and wait for school to end. She would then climb up the trees after school and imagined of Duel Monsters. She would come up and make up cards and stuff, and whenever she "borrowed" Sam's deck, despite not knowing some of the cards, would then start playing a duel by herself, which allowed her to gain plenty of knowledge and experience in carving her own strategies.

-back to the duel-

Maira's thoughts returned to the duel and she quickly proceeded"My turn... draw!"

"Hope you don't mess up this time, sweety!" hollered Kell.

"...What'd you call me?" Maira twitched with anger. "He's going to die, even with this duel disk, he's going. to. DIE." Maira gave off a grim look at Kell.


	10. Chapter 10: A Wishful Heart

Chapter 10: Wishful Heart: Lagoon Dragon Strikes Back

Maira glared and aggressively drew her next card, "I'll summon forth my Deep Dreader to the field!" A fiendish-looking diver appeared, his eyes glowing red as he slumped his dark blue body over.

Deep Dreader LV4 WATER/Aqua  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000

"...okay... so.." Kell was trying to think through her next move, until Maira screamed out.

"I'll activate my spell card; Murky Doom! All WATER monsters with attack power above 500 get an extra attack this turn! Attack his Soul Thief!" Deep Dreader moved with along as streak of blue bubbles arose all around his helmet. Armed with a harpoon at hand, it aimed the sharp end towards Kell's monster.

"Ah, ah-ah!" said Kell said, activating yet another one of his face down cards, "I play Heart of Courage. This card increases the DEF of a monster I pick by 1000, switches it to Defense Position and make it unaffected by card effects for this turn's whole battle phase." Soul Thief's heart suddenly pumped loudly, a light aura grew from him which knocked back Maira's Deep Dreader.

Soul Thief

DEF 1000+1000=2000

Maira LP 5900-500=5400

"W-what..?" Maira looked a little distressed.

"Oh my, is the great 'Duel Queen' getting shaken up? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll recover... eventually..." he looked off as if he did not know the answer, and in a sense didn't want his prediction to come true. "You done?"

Maira's fist twitched, 'It's only the beginning... It's only the beginning...' she repeated in her head. "No, I'm not! I play the card Bigger Fish! This can only be activated during my Main Phase 2 and allows me to summon three LV3 or lower Aqua, Fish, or Sea-Serpent monsters to my field. I'll summon Saltwater Man-Eater, Freshwater Devourer, and Wish River Fish to my field!"

Saltwater Man-Eater LV 3 WATER/Aqua  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Freshwater Devourer LV3 WATER/Sea Serpent  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800

Wish River Fish LV3 WATER/Fish  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 800

As Maira's spell was activated, a small dark pond manifested on her field, and the three monsters she selected appeared.

"And, I'll activate Wish River Fish's ability! She can select any WATER monster on my field and change their LVs. I'll change all my three fishes in the pond to LV4!"

Wish River fish swam in a small circle and its long whiskers grew smaller. The other monsters swam with it and then flashed as their LVs changed.

Saltwater Man-Eater LV4

Freshwater Devourer LV4

Wish River Fish LV4

"WHAT?! Wait.. You're not gonna.. Are ya..?" said Kell who fearfully knew Maira's next move. "I should have known; Maira has filled her deck with incredible cards!"

"I'll overlay the LV4s Deep Dreader, Wish River Fish, Saltwater Man-Eater, and Freshwater Devourer!". Maira's four monsters transformed into spirit-like entities that spiraled into the air. Their forms all converged into a large spacial area which burst into thousands of particles. "I create an overlay network with these 4 monsters! XYZ summon! Lagoon Dragon!"

Maira's ace monster; a murky purple dragon with numerous scales, gems, pearls that covered its body came to being. It flapped its powerful fin-like wings and roared as it rose from the spacial area.

Lagoon Dragon RANK 4 WATER/Dragon (Also treated as a DARK monster)

ATK 2600 DEF 1600

"I activate Deep Dreader's ability; while he is treated as an Overlay Unit for one of my WATER Xyz monsters, that monster can enter a second Battle Phase and attack, and also when it attacks, I can switch the position of one of those monsters, so I think I'll go after your Soul Thief again!" Kell gulped in fear, as Maira's dragon opened its mouth, charging a concentrated water sphere. It then fired the sphere, which turned into a large tsunami vortex that destroyed Soul Thief.

Kell LP 8000-1200=6800

"W-well, it's not that bad." he spoke to himself, "Okay. I'll accept that. You're still way more down in life points than me. You end your turn?"

"... yeah.." she didn't have anything left to defend with.

"Good, because I activate Fearful Heart's ability from my graveyard." he pulled out a card, on it was a woman sprawled out on a piece of draped fabric that loomed over her, she was crying as her hair seemed to be cut in many different lengths. "When a monster on my field is destroyed, I can banish this card from my grave along with that monster, and then I'm allowed to special summon Righteous Hero of the Heart from anywhere! Come out and defend me!" he ruffled through his deck searching for the monster card and summoned it. A man with a dazzling smile came out winking at Maira. It wielded a shield and sword decorated with gems and it wore an armor of gold and a red cape that flowed with the wind.

Righteous Hero of the Heart LV6 LIGHT/Warrior  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800

"Now, my draw." Kell smiled, feeling he had at least some defense now.

"Hmm.. kinda.. Romantically flashy.. don't you think?" Maira chuckled under her breath, hiding her smile with the back of her hand. She seemed more amused than afraid of Kell's new monster.

"Hey, what you are saying!?" Kell felt a bit insulted.

"It just kinda seems... like a fan girl's play..." Maira began laughing.

"What?! It is not! he's strong, and he's summoned-"

"By a fearful woman's heart? What are you playing? A romantic tragedy?" Maira remarked mockingly.

Kell pouted in irritation at Maira's teasing. "...I thought it was sweet..." He added "You're just upset cause I'm winning!" he stuck his chest out victoriously in a muscular manner.

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings." replied Maira who was waiting for Kell's next move.

"And it's opera tonight!" he readied for his normal summon. "I'll summon Goody Robin Hood in defense mood." Robin Hood came out wearing a green and red cloak. He pranced around, armed with an arrow which he was aiming towards Maira on one knee.

Goody Robin Hood LV3 EARTH/Warrior  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 400

"Due to his effect, he can perform direct attack while in defense position! Go!" Goody Robin Hood aimed his attack, and then shot straight up. The arrow then fell and made a direct hit towards Maira's disk.

"AH!"

Maira LP 5400-1200=4400

Maira turned angrily at Kell as she brushed of his last attack. "That's not fair!"

Kell stood confident with a smile."That's his ability, so deal with it! It was only 1200 points anyway."

"Grr..." Maira twitched again, her anger increasing. "This is cutting it to close!"

"Now, then. I'll activate Righteous Hero of the Heart's ability, while a monster with lower ATK is on the field in defense mode, his ATK increases by the monster's DEF." Kell smiled, "So, how much is Lagoon Dragon's ATK again?"

Goody Robin Hood  
DEF 400

Righteous Hero of the Heart:  
ATK: 2000+400=2400

"I wouldn't attack next turn if I were you." Kell winked. "I'll end my turn."

Maira seemed a bit impressed by Kell's current ability and could not help but compliment him."Man.. you're not that bad huh?"

"See what dueling with low class duelist does to ya? You need to be training with higher ups, like myself." Kell vainly pointed to himself and bowed.

"...Kageru's pretty good. I wouldn't diss him that way. Besides, it's not nice to judge before you've even dueled him." she smiled and looked to her duel disk "Come on, if there's one thing Kageru taught me; it's to have the will to go on, blaze through, never let your passion die. I have to find the light that will lead me out of this dark ditch. But what.."

"Maira, I've ended my turn, hurry up!" Kell rushed on impatiently, much to Maira's annoyance.

"Ugh! you're like a nagging girlfriend asking her boyfriend why he's hasn't texted her back yet!"

"Sh-shu-SHUT UP!" Kell threw a fit at the comment, and Maira laughed as he made up billions of reasons why he's manly.

Maira took a deep breath, and drew her next card, "This is it! I can feel it!' she looked to the card, for a moment, the whole world felt surreal to her.

"Hey, what'd ya draw? Anything good?" Kell asked, being slightly sarcastic.

"Kell... I can't WAIT to see your face." she grinned brightly, her whole face lighting up as she held the one card that could change everything, and save Maira's reputation.

"R-really? wh-why is that?" Kell looked a bit nervous.

"I'll place one card face down, and activate Lagoon Dragon's ability!" lagoon dragon reared her head up, her overlay units spiraled up her neck to her mouth. "I'll sacrifice two overlay units, and destroy your two monster's on the field!"

"What?! But, wait, it can do that!?" Kell looked confounded as he mentally panicked and pointed an accusing finger at Lagoon Dragon while looking nervously at Maira.

"YYyyep." Maira said, folding her arms and smiling widely. The dragon's wings unleashed themselves as giant tentacle-like arms of water which grabbed the two monsters on Kell's field, having them both destroyed instantly. "And now, I'll play my face down card! Wishing Well!" the card flipped over to reveal a well and someone tossing a coin into it.

Wishing Well: Normal Spell

You can only activate this card while you have a Wish River Fish in the graveyard. Pay any amount of Life Points and increase the attack of a monster on the field equal to the amount paid.  
"Soooo..." she smiled, "I'll pay up to 3200 life points!" Lagoon Dragon flew into the air. The well drained Maira's life points and shot up a fountain of water that surrounded Lagoon Dragon. The amount cannot equal to or exceed your opponent's Life Points

Maira: 4400-3200=1200

Lagoon Dragon  
ATK: 2600+3200=5800

"And you're WIDDDDE open." Maira teased as she prepared to attack. Kell's mouth dropped to the ground in shock. "Wha.. How the..?"

"And can you believe I just 'drew' this card?" Maira rubbed it in his face. "It's like my deck's a freakin' magician's hat."

"No kiddin'..." Kell said flabbergasted before clearing his throat. "So, are you and lady luck just tight or something?"

"To be honest, and don't tell this to Kageru or my friends, but... half my winnings? Are all based on luck." she laughed slightly.

"...Wait what?" Kell said, not really believing her.

"I mean, I have the talent and skill and all.. But.. I suppose my talent and skill is based on the luck of draw?" She said, innocently mocking her own victories.

"...now that's just not fair... your whole life's a lie huh?"

"Nah, just the dueling part." she teasingly laughed. "Well, any who. Enough stalling. Lagoon Dragon, attack him directly!" Lagoon Dragon charged up a large water sphere and sent an enormous vortex straight at Kell.

Kell LP 6800-5800=1000

"Wow, well I think that hurt my pride more than me. but hey, you still got a pretty lucky come back there." Kell commented.

"Oh, I'm not done." Maira replied, as she had more cards ready in play.

"..."

"The effect of my spell also allows me to transfer Lagoon Dragon's ATK to my Life Points, and in exchange, her attack goes to 0." Lagoon Dragoon glowed, as its power began to flow towards Maira as healing energy.

Lagoon Dragon

Original ATK: 2600

Maira LP: 1200+2600=3800

Lagoon Dragon  
ATK: 0

"Well, well. A pretty price." Kell commented. "But now you can't switch Lagoon Dragon into defense mode, your forced to end your turn right? So I'll just blast you next turn." Kell tried to think of a recovery while Maira tried to plan her next defense.

"I'll place one more card face down and end my turn." she looked at the card, and sighed. "I hope you don't fail me little buddy..."


	11. Chapter 11: The Heart of Gold

Chapter 11: The Heart of Gold That Changes Fate

"My move!" Kell picked up his card. "Aw right! I activate Heart's True Desire! This can only be played while I have Righteous Hero of the Heart in the Grave. I can now revive two monsters from the graveyard. I'll pick your Wish River Fish and my Righteous Hero of the Heart!" the two monster's came out, but wish river fish looked confused with a big sweat drop on the side of his face. "I'll use your fish's ability to make him the same level as my Righteous Hero of the Heart!" Wish river fish snapped out of its confusion and circled as his whiskers grew longer.

Righteous Hero of the Heart LV6

Wish River Fish LV6

"I overlay the two LV6 monsters!" The two became strings of light that smashed into a swirling vortex. "Create an overlay network annnddd…Xyz summon! Come forth, Being of Life!" a great big giant came out of the vortex, holding a scale in both its hands. One was placed on top and the other on the bottom. The scale was golden and the giant wore a rope that had one side white and the other black. It also had no face, but rather just a large pink head.

Being of Balance RANK 6 LIGHT/Fairy  
ATK: ? DEF: ?

"I activate Being of Balance's ability. I detach one overlay unit and balance out the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field. I'll balance the stats of both Lagoon Dragoon with Being of Life!" The scale absorbed an overlay unit and Lagoon Dragon and placed their souls within it, the scale rocked back and forth until it reached equilibrium. "Also for each monster that this affects, it gains 1000 DEF

Being of Balance  
ATK: 0 DEF:800+1000=1800

"But I'm not done!" Kell activated a card in his hand. "I'll play Heart's Dream! If one of our monsters undergoes a status change, I can change the attack to defense or vice versa! Looks like you're not the only one with luck of the draw, Maira!"

Maira tensed, as now Being of Balance prepared to destroy her monster.

Being of Balance

ATK 1800 DEF 0

"I'll change the defense to attack, go Being of Balance! Attack her Lagoon Dragon!" Kell stretched forth his hand, and the giant took one hand off the scale and swung it like a battle axe at Lagoon Dragon.

Maira LP 3800-1800=2000

"Dang.." Maira said, seeing as Kell was trying so hard.

"And with that, I'll place one card face down and end my turn, Come at me, bro!" he opened his arms and trolled Maira.

"How old are you?" asked Maira who looked at Kell awkwardly.

"Old enough to school you." Kell replied slyly.

"...Lame." Maira face palmed and drew a card. "Okay, I'll activate my face down card! Alluring Music! This allows me to summon Syrin from my deck or hand to the field with 1000 less attack!" A beautiful and cute mermaid entered the field, flapping her tail around with joy and pleasure.

Syrin LV7 WATER/Aqua

ATK: 2100-1000=1100

DEF: 1800

"Now, I'll use her special ability, Syrin's Song!" Syrin replied happily with a, "Num Num!~" as she flew up to the no face head and caressed it. Flying up to the ear, it softly sang, "Ahh~ ah~ ahh~" Being of Life's head began to twitch.

"What does that do?" asked Kell.

"Flip a coin and if it lands on my call, your monster is mine! And the more monsters you have, the higher the chance the effect will work, so for now the chances are 50/50."

"You fiddle with that too much." Kell remarked.

"Yeah, I do." Maira admitted proudly and smugly.

Syrin flew back to her side of the field, then winked and motioned with her finger for Being of Life to follow her. The giant didn't move at first which made Kell feel confident. "Yes! lady luck is in my favor!"

"Ah, ah-ah." Maira mimicked his last finger wave to her as the giant took a hesitant step forward.

"What?! It's like change of heart, but with a percentage!"

"Heehee." Maira teased. "Now I'll attack you with them both! End game!"

"NOO! that's TOO lucky! almost.. impossible!" Kell defied as the two monsters prepared to attack.

"No... that's her majesty, the Duel Queen, the Empress of All Duel Monsters! Me.., Maira!"

Syrin and Being of Balance attacked Kell directly.

Kell LP 1000-1100-1800= 0

"Aww..." the game ended with another flawless victory for Maira. The two went on and walked the way, Kell looked depressed and defeated, swaying his drooped arms back and forth as he let his head fall with them.

"Hey, at least you still get a place to sleep right?" teased Maira, but hid her giggles behind her hand.

"Yeah.. but something still bugs me."

Maira looked up at him curiously.

"I was SOOO winning! How do you do that? Control fate as much as you do?" Kell looked to her curiously.

"Hmm...maybe.. Nah, you'll laugh at me." she rolled her eyes and moved faster ahead.

"No, no! tell me! I swear I won't laugh!" he stopped her and looked at her honestly.

"...Well..." Maira looked away, hesitant to tell him. She took her index finger and stretched the side of her face, "I was gonna say... maybe it's because it's the one thing I can respect and fear in this world...and maybe it's also respecting and fearing me too?" she looked up with a blush into Kell's contemplating face.

"...Hmm...I guess that's a good theory.." Kell put his hand up to his chin and closed his eyes. "Hmm.. maybe if I do that too..."

"Hey, don't steal my ridiculous way of winning!" Maira angrily nuggied Kell head.

"Hey! If it helps me win!" Kell teased as the two walked home. There they were greeted by Maira's grandfather who was stunned to hear about Kell's sudden appearance and the deal Maira made.

"He's doing what now?!" Maira's grandfather hollered. She lowered her head in humility. "Please Grandpapa. I made a duel deal."

"YOU-Why I aught 'a... grumf!" he folded his arms. "Didn't I tell you those things were dangerous? Why, that there Duel Deal is what made your Grandmother marry a no-be like me!" he pointed to himself and Sugar just giggled behind him. "I think you mean, nobody, Grandpapa." Sugar corrected.

"Oh, why yes, well then. eh-hem. If he must stay, then he must. But under two conditions." he held three fingers up. "One, no going upstairs, the guest bedrooms downstairs along with the kitchen. And trust me, that's all a feller like you needs." grandfather huffed to Kell. "And as fer you Maira, Sugar needs help with her homework, so shoo along then." he dismissed them as they giggled going up stairs.

"Gee, I hope grandpapa doesn't scare him too much." Maira teased, looking over Sugar's math homework.

"Hehe, yeah! But it's about time you brought a boy home to meet him. He's just being extra cautious since this is the first one!" Sugar put a lollipop in her mouth and winked to Maira.

"It's not like that, Sugar." Maira playfully gave a stern glare to Sugar.

"AW! Why not! You're a beautiful, strong, and an independent young woman. Get out there!" Sugar encouraged. "I want a brother-in-law! Someone I can see cuddling with you~" she pressed her hands up against her cheeks, trying to be cute.

" I'm too young, and besides that there's no one I'm interested in.. and even if there was I wouldn't 'cuddle' with him." Maira replied as she tried to do the first math problem that Sugar couldn't figure out.

"Yeah... I guess so... you'd be making out."

"SUGARR!"

"AHH! It's the loveless monster!" Sugar began running around the room as she teased Maira who chased after her.

"Get back here!"

The two girls made so much noise their grandmother didn't approve of. She began screaming in anger."Girls! Stop fighting or I'll have to have your Grandpapa come up there and give you both a smackin'!"

"Sorry, GramGram." the two girls hollered down.

"Hehe, but seriously Maira. You're no fun." Sugar folded her arms. "It's like you're afraid of love, or opening your heart to someone like that at all."

"..." Maira looked back at Sugar, "I'm not afraid of anything." she assured her sister, and then grabbed her head and shoved it close to the table where the math book was opened. "Now tell me, how is it that you calculated 1500 out of 30-25 apples.

-back at the Red Nova Qualifiers Arena-

"(Sooo. Kageru Hinodama... The brother of Akane Hinodama and…Maira Yune. A dark horse who claims herself to be the next Empress Duelist)." A mysterious girl slowly walked out the stadium. She wore a blue-grey Doriado Academy Uniform, glasses, skirt, and grey leggings. She had long blue hair knotted on one side with a long ribbon and another longer one around her back. She had on a shady expression and seemed that she had observed both Kageru and Maira's duels. She stopped on path, feeling a presence nearby.

"I know you're there...brother." The man following him stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello sister." The man greeted her. He had long blue hair that nearly resembled his sister, wore a green coat with dark outlines, and a tie. He seemed a few years older than the girl.

"So..It's true. I'm supposed to partner up with you; Albus. Why would mother want me join you who has defected to the Kurenai faction?

Albus walked towards her with a calm expression as he replied. "Father's wishes I suppose. If it were up to me I would most likely not even consider it. I wish to have nothing to do with that woman."

The sister felt a slight insult towards her brother's tone. "Hmph. You still dare talk about mother that way? Such words coming from traitors, I can see why you and that so called father of mine were cast away."

"Believe what you want. I can care less for either of those fools." Albus responded calmingly, showing not a single strand of emotion or care in his sister's remarks. "So…It's about to start soon is it not?" The girl and her brother began walking down the road.

"Yes…yes it is. The new war will begin very soon, once all of the tribes have been chosen." responded the girl.

Albus also came from watching the preliminaries. Curious about his sister's opinion, he asked "What are your thoughts about our current adversaries?"

"Pathetic. The both of them." The girl responded with disdain at the thought of Kageru and Maira. "They're better than most average duelists I'll give them that, but nothing more. And you?"

Albus paused without a thought and simply replied calmly "Agreed." he thought for a moment, keeping track of the current date of events. "I'm guessing that two other clans have been chosen by now?"

"Yes. The bearers of both the Gem-Knight and Gusto clans have been confirmed, though they are still in the midst of mastering their powers. However, they should be prepared by the time the DT Grand Championships begin."

Albus added on to his question "I believe that you still need for one more tribe to awaken do you not?"

The girl went along without a moment's waste to reply. "Yes, and that is what my concern is for our first course of action. From what I've heard, the boy has never been involved in anything relating to this continent's history, rather than having a connection with Hinodama Akane and Ken."

"That is true; he believes no truth in any of it." Albus replied, and then curiously thought of his sister's first act. He then asked "And what do you plan on doing?"

The girl continued walking, thinking of a response. "I plan on waking him up from his pitiful dream of fun and games. It's time that he sees what true reality is. Our glorious history"

"Very well….so be it. I'd hate to duel someone as weak as he as in the tournament." Albus stayed silent after replying, Leaving the first act to his sister.

"(Kageru Hinodama….Maira Yune…prepare yourselves. The wars have only just begun. Soon you shall experience a true battle and you will see. All of Termina….will see as history repeats itself one last tiem. And soon, I will be supreme)".  
The two mysterious siblings went on, making preparations for an upcoming battle. What they have in store for the two heroes still remains in question. As the sun sets, and the atmosphere turns to darkness, a new day, and true conflict will soon take place.


	12. Chapter 12: A Day in Doriado Academy

Chapter 12: A Day in Doriado Academy Pt.1: The Mysterious New Student

Two qualifier tournaments have been finished, and the competitors for the Red Nova and Abyss Wiess Tournaments have been decided. Our heroes; Maira Yune and Kageru Hinodama have each earned entry to one of these two tournaments after several hard-earned battles. The only remaining qualifiers remaining in Termina as of now are the Aspiring Hope Qualifiers and the Shooting Star Qualifiers. It is only a matter of ttime, before the real challenge befalls on the two passionate duelists.

*ring!* *ring!* *ring!*

"Kageruu! Honey! Hurry up, or you'll be late again!" Kyoko yelled and knocked as Kageru's alarm went off.

*yawn* "Alright! Alright I'm up!" Kageru slowly rose up from his bed and stretched as he scratched his back. Kyoko then entered the room with her arms on her hips and a cold stare fixated towards her son.

"Really...Just because you're a winner of some tournament, doesn't mean you get to come and go to school whenever you please! Why if that were the case, I'd be doing the same for your father and Akane. Now hurry up, get dressed, take a shower, eat your breakfast, and get a move on!

"Okay! Okay! Yeesh...I'm beginning to understand why dad is takin so long to get home." Kageru mumbled to himself.

"What was that mister!?" hearing through his mumbled words, Kyoko glared at his son who began to stutter and shake his head in fear.

"N-nnn-nnn-nothing m-m-mom! Ehehehee.. I-I'll get ready right now..."

Kageru began panickingly running round his room; preparing his bag, clothes, and anything elase for school. Afterwards, he went down to enjoy the breakfast his mother prepared on the table. As much as he enjoyed the food, he was eating really quickly, devouring everything on his plate within a minute, which Kyoko was happy to see.

"My you have quite an appetite this morning."

"Can't hep it! You're waffes are just mmazing! *nom* *crunch* Fanks mom!" Kageru commented as he chewed.

"Don't talk with your mouth open! But thank you anyway. Afterall, the best duelists deserve the best meal. Oh I'm so proud of you. Just like your father and sister, you've done so well." Kyoko giggled as her eyes sparkled, feeling flattered and amazed by her son.

The two suddenly heard knowing near the kitchen window. It was Tetsu with a sly grin on his face. " Good morning Mrs. Hinodama, just wanted to say something really quick... Hey Kageru! Looks like Iiiiim gonna win this time! Better hurry up or you're doin my homework!" Tetsu raced off laughing as Gai tiringly followed, catching his breath and telling him to slow down. *huff* *huff* *pant* "Morning Mrs. Hinodama, Kageru...*pant* Wait up Tetsu, and give me my goggles back!"

"What!? Oh no you don't!" Kageru quickly ate through his last plate before storming out with only a waffle piece in his mouth. "Gotta go! See ya later mom! Hey! Get back here! GRRRRRR! Darn you Tetsu! I'm gonna winnnnnnn!"

Kyoko waved as she watched as Kageru stormed off to school, leaving clouds of dust and floating leaves and trash in his path. "Bye! Have fun, do well, and say hi to Maira-chan for me!" She sighed with joy and relief. "To be young again." She wondered in thought.

Maira walked toward school, yawning. Kell and her had just dropped off Sugar, and we're now on there way there.

"You sure the school enrolled you two days ago?" Maira asked.

"Yeah, told me to just come on in and stuff." Kell explained. "I think I have the same class as you~" he tried to hug her, but she shoved him away with a smile.

"Well, if that's the case, keep your antics to yourself."

"How cruel!" Kell exclaimed, but obviously just playing the part of a tragdetic hero. "But I've come all the way to resuce you from bad duelists, -like Kageru-, and keep you happy!" He whispered the part about Kageru and tried to leap to her again, she side-stepped and he fell to the ground.

"We're here..." Maira said with an annoyed look on her face.

As Maira and Kell entered Doriado Academy's gates, they looked back as they watched as Tetsu and Kageru raced neck and neck towards the entrance.

"You're gonna eat my dust Hinodama!"

"Shut Up! You move slower than it takes for a Final Countdown deck to win! I'm gonna own you!"

Just as the two were about to enter, they were suddenly greeted with a family of ducks that happened to cross by from the nearby lake.

"W-whoah!?"

"L-look out!"

The two boys were forced to halt themselves, causing them to tumble down from imbalance and rolling across the ground below. They barely avoided the ducks, who were just casually passing by their dazed faces.

*pant* *pant* "Man...I told you guys that you shouldn't be running at this time." Gai barely managed to catch up to the two boys on the ground. He then caught his breathe and went to snatch the goggles Tetsu took from him as an incentive to make him join the race.

"Give me those back." Gai took a thorough look at his goggles. *sigh* "Seriously Tetsu, if you even put a scratch on this, my dad is gonna kill me, and you're gonna have to pay me for a replacement lens too."

Kageru and Tetsu got up slowly and brushed off the dirt that caught on their uniform. Much of the students nearby, including Maira and Kell looked at them awkwardly.

As the two soared by, a herd of the family of ducks flew franticly by Maira and Kell. when the storm settled, a duck was flapping it's wings in a panic while in Maira's arms and Kell had a baby ducky on his head.

"...What delightful friends you have..." Kell commented, but both his and Maira's faces were unamused.

Maira stroked the duck to calm it, it quacked and looked around as she slowly set it down. she also gently took the baby duck down and petted it's head cutely. "Why is it that you two can manage being a danger to every environment you enter into?" joked Maira as she set the baby duckling down with the other ducks. They took off after their family.

"Ha! what a bunch of goof balls!" Kell laughed at them, holding his stomache and slapping his knee.

"I Thought it was funny." Maira commented with a smile to the boys.

"...I thought so too." Kell suddenly commented, changing his attitude and scratching the back of his head like he made a mistake.

Kageru and Tetsu slowly gt up, still feeling dizzy from the fall.

"Did I win?" Tetsu was spinning in circles.

"N-no way! I totally won...ehehehe uhhh..." Kageru seemed to struggle keeping his balance as well.

As the students around them laughed, Gai took a glance at his watch. "Oh dear,looks like the bell is gonna ring soon. Come on guys."

The group went on together, with Kell as a new addition to the group. Somehow they all managed to end up in the same 1st class with Ms. Shimura. The class bells rang and school began. Ms. Shimura came into the room and proudly greeted her students.

"Welcome back class! Good to see you all!"

The entire class all greeted their kind teacher with an equal attitude.

"Good morning Ms. Shimura!"

Misuzu Shimura is one of the more well reputed teachers of Doriado Academy, who majors, in Science and Technology. She is a very bright, kind, calm, and optimistic individual, who possesses a great passion for technology as well as the environment. Her class covers topics on the science and nature of Termina as well as the technology used to utilize its resources along with he rest of the world. On top of everything, she is able to see the good in people, is well loved by her students, and is also Gai's favorite teacher.

Ms. Shimura nodded with glee, seeing all her students on time and ready to learn. She turned to both Maira and Kageru with pride.

"Thank you class, and I would also like to congratulate our very own Mr. Hinodama, and Ms. Yune for their outstanding performances in the preliminary rounds. Congratulations to the both of you."

The students clapped and cheered for their fellow classmates who have made great progress so far. Maira let out an awkward smile but nodded and waved slightly. Riski rolled her eyes at the modesty she was showing but didn't dare speak of it then. Kell clapped the loudest, or so he seemed to be.

"Ehheehee. Well then now that that's done, I have another annnouncement to make. As you all may have heard, we have just recieved two fine young students who will be joining us as well. First...Mr. Kell Cadoni."

Everyone looked at Kell and greeted him with a smile, while Kageru simply clapped a few times with a sour look on his face. A student turned to the group and whispered up a conversation beginning with Gai. "Hey, so about this other new student. I heared she just transferred from Aldew City."

"Aldew?" Kageru wondered.

Gai most of the group seemed to recognize the name of the city. "Aldew? The capital of the Aoi Faction Regions?"

"Yeah. And not only that but she's one of the winning participants in the Abyss Weiss Qualifiers."

Tetsu's eyes widened. "A girl and a strong duelist? Awesome. I hope she's nice. Girls from the Aoi regions are always so cute!"

Maira could not help but listen and thought of the girl. She probably had a good idea of who it was. Riski nudged her with her elbow, "Hey, pst! Aren't you entered in that tournament?"

Maira sighed, "Yep, wonder if she'll reconize my face..." she stared back at the teacher, but her thoughts were obviously else where.

"Don't worry, Maira! your gonna win no matter who duels ya!" Kell cheered to her in a whisper, winking. She gave him a questionable smile and then conutined to listen to the teacher.

Ms. Shimura wasn't oblivious to the fact that her students were whispering.

"Well. I see you're all interested. You all seem to know quite well who she without further ado, I would like to welcome Ms. Aria Castelle."

Gai was caught with a surprise, having heard of her family name before.  
"C-Castelle!? You mean she's-"

"That's correct." Ms. Shimura finished. "She is the beloved daughter of the Aoi Faction Leader;Lady Noel Castelle. Please won't be so kind to come and introduce yourself Ms. Castelle?"

Aria; the girl with long-blue hair entered the room. She wore glasses, a skirt, grey leggings, and a blue-grey academy uniform. Her hair was knotted on one side that flowed pass her shoulders, decorated with a long white ribbon and longer one knotted on the rear flowing up to her knees along with a tie on the back of her head. She walked up infront with a souless, and somewhat cold yet calm expression.

"Pleased to meet all of you. My name is Aria Castelle, and I thank you all for welcoming me to this school." She turned to Ms. Shimura and politely asked "May I take my seat now Madame?"

"Oh my. Such wonderful manners." Ms. Shimura smiled with amazement as she pointed to Aria's new seat. "You may sit there at the 5th chair on row 7 along with Mr. Tetsu Karaka and Mr. Kageru Hinodama."

"Thank you." Aria proceeded along to her seat. She quickly glanced at Maira and Kageru who both sensed quite an eerie feeling at her look.

"Hmm?..." Kageru turned and glanced at Aria, feeling somewhat uneasy.

"!" Maira suddenly recognized the girl. "Riski!" she franticly whispered to Riski, "I have seen her before! but I never knew she was the daughter of a faction leader.."

"Woah, really? Must be rich." Riski looked a bit disappointed, she had a thing against rich kids. "Think she'll be nice competition?"

"I hope so... rather not start a riot if you know what I'm saying. I can't fight her either, or we'll both be disqualified." Maira added, and then sighed, trying to not notice the glance that Aria gave her and Kageru.

After all the greetings were done and all the students were in their respective seats, Ms. Shimura was now ready to begin her lesson. While she went on with her discussion, Tetsu attempted to get near Aria.

"So. What's your name?"

Aria's attention seemed fixed towards the discussion, hearing such a stupid question she replied. "I believe I have already introduced myself to you. Don't you think it rude not to listen? If you expect me to get attracted to a shallow individual like you, then you are sorely mistaken."

Tetsu was speechless at her response and nervously inched back front. "Ehehe right, right sorry, just wanted to greet ya. Well hope we can get along."

Aria kept her looks towards the teacher, but also noticed Kageru who was glancing towards her, as well as knowing well that Maira was also suspicious.

"!(Shoot!)" Kageru quickly turned with a shock as she glanced back towards him.

Maira kept her gaze to the front, not wanting to look back, but Riski had heard how coldly she had brushed off Tetsu and quickly whispered to Maira.

"What do I always tell you!? Rich kids! they think there everything!"

"I do feel bad for Tetsu, I'll get her back for it at the tournament."

"I'd rather kick her in the butt right now and be done with it all.." Riski conutined to utter small and discret mutterings of threats under her breath while Maira sighed and tried to not think about it.

Meanwhile, Gai was deep in fascination with Ms. Shimura's current discussion. He seemed to pay no mind to the group whispering behind him.

Kageru was sweating nervously as he felt a hint of fear when Aria looked at him. "Something doesn't feel right." He thought "Why does she seem so familiar? I...I feel like I know someone like her."

Just then, Ms. Shimura called him up. "Kageru?!"

"Huh? Y-yes m'am?" Kageru's train of thought suddenly broke off.

"Since you look so focused today, would you mind telling me the process in which resources and power are distributed throughout our beloved Termina? And how about you as well Riski, I bet you're having a nice discussion of the class topic with Ms. Yune?" Ms. Shimura eventually overheard all the whispers, feeling the need to discipline them.

"Wait! Ms. Shimura, allow me to answer this one!" Gai feeling the need to show his knowledge and more importantly save his friends, got up in attempt to save them from detention.

"Sorry Gai, but you cannot help them this time. If these two don't start acting up, then that will be detention after class, unless someone else is willing to provide an explanation." Ms. Shimura folded her arms and began tapping her foot as each step clicked as the clocked ticked. She was slowly holding her patience.

"..." Kageru nor Riski were able to answer and were completely blanked out.

"I expect an answer in 4...3...2...1...ze-"

Suddenly, at the last moment, Aria raised her hand, and stood. "If I may madame? I believe that even these two simpletons deserve a second chance, so if you would kindly allow me to answer?"

Ms. Shimura and the class paused for a moment; they were all stunned by Aria's sudden initiative. "U-Um yes. Yes of course Ms. Castelle, if you may?"

Aria proceeded towards her deep explanation of the cycles that occur in Termina. "As we all know; Termina divided into 4 different factions which are: The Kurenai, Aoi, Miyabi, and Kurogane Factions. These factions which are all named after the ancient spiritual arts used by the Famed Elemental Charmers are what supply different resources towards the continent.

The Miyabi Faction and its dense forests and spacious valleys provide the technology for clean air, as well as vegetation throughout the continent.

The Kurenai Faction, serves as a manufacturer for industries. They supply resources for creating buildings, bringing heat to our homes, and most of all weaponry.

The Aoi, where I am from, holds the task of providing pure water, goods from the seas and lakes, and also scribes who provide us with the intellectual resources that we have access to today.

Finally, there is the Kurogane Faction which provides us with resources from the earth as it possesses numerous Mining facilities that harvest precious stones, and metals. On top of that they play a role in keeping order and peace in Termina and it is within the Kurogane Faction where the famed Allies Of Justice are settled in.

These 4 Factions are all linked together under our very own Doriado City; named after the Elemental Mistress of Legend Doriado, this serves as the treaty between the Factions, and it is where all these resources cycle throught Termina.

Aria stood after finishing her explanation. Everyone in the class froze in fascination. All, especially Ms. Shimura were stunned at the vast amount of clear and precise knowledge Aria displayed within a few minutes.

"Amazing.." Ms. Shimura thought. "It's no surprise she's from the Aoi faction, and to be a daughter of its leader at that too. Her parents educated her very well I'm sure." All eyes were still fixed on Aria, and so Ms. Shimura felt the need to move on. "Thank you Ms. Castelle. You may sit down whenever you feel like it."

Just as she was told, Aria quietly sat down and politely gave her gratitude. "Thank you madame."

Ms. Shimura turned to Riski and Kageru again, only with a slightly creepy smile. "Well it looks like you two are off the hook this time. From now on, you two better not be so disruptive okay?"

Riski and Kageru simultaneously nodded in agreement "YES MS. SHIMURA!"

"And if you two would be so kind as to thank and apologize our charming new student; Ms. Castelle for involving her?"

The two nervously turned towards Aria, and forcibly bowed their heads with respect. "Y-yes thank you Aria!"

Ms. Shimura chuckled along with the other students. Feeling satisfied enough with torturing her students, she gleefully went back to her discussion. The lesson went on until the bell rang.


	13. Chapter 13: A Day in Doriado Academy P2

Chapter 13: A Day in Doriado Academy Pt.2: The 2 Mile Run

The day went on. There were two more classes before lunch break. The classes proceeded normally, however, in both classes, Aria seemed to display such amazement talent and knowledge in each subject.

-During Physical Education)

The class started with a 2 mile run around the field, led by their teacher; Coach Mach Einfield, who was a strict educator, believing that a strong body is an important factor in becoming an elite duelist. He took all his classes with serious passion, and while his standards were strict and high, he is still a caring individual who is well known for his near-infinite amount of energy and enthusiasm backed by a hearty laugh with every sentence (Some might say he is almost as energetic as Maira's sister Sugar).

Coach Einfield ran along ahead, joining his students in the running course. Everyone was well behind him, and were obviously tired (Especially Gai).

"Hahahahahaha! Hurry up kids! Only 5 more laps around! If we don't finish in the next 20 minutes, we'll do it again tomorrow! Hahahahahahaha!" The majority of the students were sweating and were almost too exhausted to keep going.

"Oh buggers...*pant* *pant* I-I...whew...you guys...you guys keep going..." Gai had to stop for a moment to breathe. The other students gradually followed.

"What's the matter kids!? Don't you all wanna be hot shot duelists?! You can't do that if you can't even run a few laughs! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Only a couple of students were able to keep up. Kageru was exhausted, but was determined to finish. He felt the need to settle things with Tetsu who was racing right next to him.

"*pant* *pant* I'm gonna get you this time Hinodama, and no ducks are gonna mess my victory up this time!"

"Heh! *pant* *pant* We'll see about that! Last one to finish does the other's homework for 3 months!" Kageru smiled with determined confidence as the two kept on the run. The two also began to notice Aria, who also seemed to display unwavering strength, pace, and stamina.

Riski was back with Gai, exhausted and trying her hardest to keep up. "I'll...*pant* met you guys *pant* ...later~" she suddenly slowly fell and fainted with swirls in her eyes on the ground, tripping Kell who was trying to keep up with the others. "AH!" he fell and turned around angrily at Riski. he was about to say something when suddenly, almost at lightening speeds, Maira jumped over them and ran right next to kageru and Tetsu.

"Can I be in that wager?" she winked and dashed forward and up to the coach, "Excuse me, sir. But I feel like you shouldn't hold back your REAL STRENGTH."

"Why you-! HAHAHAHHAAA! that's my top A student!" The coach patted Maira on the back as she smiled, athelics were her element as well as dueling ever since she was a little kid, and joyfully laughed with him as she ran even further ahead.

"Your insane! *pant* *pant* oh, go to the olympics if you love to work out so much." Riski said, sitting up for a moment and then falling back down. Kell smiled, "Has she always been this... I don't know.."

"Emotional?"

"yeah."

"Not really, but she gets like this with energetic people. they tend to rub off on her. Exspecailly people who seem to carry the same energy as her sister, Sugar." Riski smiled and slowly crawled over to the fountain. "Water... glorious... water..."

"Uh?..." Kageru looked at Maira awkwardly, wondering what just happened with her as she suddenly rushed straight by the coach. "So is she gonna be in the wager or what?"

Tetsu's eyes flashed as he further increased his speed and ran pass Kageru. "Hah! You let your guard down Hinodama!"

"What!? Why you!...Grrr. Get your butt back here Tetsu!" Kageru quickly accelerated, as his nostrils exhaled out air like a bull.

The group rapidly raced each other, trying outrun the other. Kageru, Tetsu, Coach Einfield, Maira were close while Aria kept her pace behind them. The leading four were eventually close to the last lap. They were still neck in neck, until Kageru and Tetsu accelerated to newer heights. It was only now between the two boys, until.

"!? What the?" Kageru and Tetsu noticed that the Coach, Maira, and Aria suddenly slowed down. They didn't spend too much time wondering and continued. Before a winner could be decided however.

"Whoah! Hey get back here!" A young staff member began stumbling over the area out of nowever. The girl was chasing down some ducks that have gone loose, running off with a bag of bread crumbs. The ducks ran across the track; the path, that Tetsua and Kageru were headed towards.

"WWHHHHAAA N-NOT AGAIN!"

"YOU CAN"T BE FRISKING SERIOUS!"

The two once again clumsily tripped and rolled out of the track, just in time for the ducks to run across, followed by Maira, the Coach, and Aria.

Maira saw ducklings start following her as the mother was just a step ahead of her. "HAHAAHA! guess the ducks win, again!" she grinned and laughed again, she was really enjoying herself, which made Riski smile.

"I haven't seen Maira so happy since.." she looked away.

"Since Sam." Conutined Kell for her, smiling at his newly found friend. "I did tell you my name was Kell right?" he out stretched his hand to her.

"Oh, uh, no, b-but nice to meet you, Kell! I'm Riski." she shook his hand and smiled. "I have to ask though, Kell.. your name kinda sounds like.. kill."

"Cause I kill at duel monsters!" he teased.

"Riiiiight. why is it that the only friends Maira seems to have are me and duelers.." Riski shrugged and sighed humorously

The girl quickly ran up to the two dazed out boys on the track floor. She knelt and pleaded for forgiveness. "Oh dear! I'm really really really really sorry!"

"Sigh, what did the Prof. do this time Phoebe?" Asked the coach.

"Oh well, you see, Prof. Soryu was working on a new formula on those crumbs for the ducks, but I guess they loved them a bit too much ehehehe."

"Aye...The stuff that wacko makes. Sooner or later, he's gonna lure a whole jungle down here with all those food experiments he's doing. Still at least it saved me the race. Hahahahahaa!" The group laughed along, while Tetsu and Kageru were still dazed from the fall.

Maira was playing with the ducks when a piece of bread was found on her shoulder. "Huh, did that land there on the wind?" she was about to eat it when Riski smacked it out of her hands. "What the heck do you think your doing!? that's disgusting!" "but-" "no buts! I don't care how hungry you are! that could of fallen from a duck's mouth!" "...I'm sor-" "oh, forget it, just get up and stops playing with the animals!" Riski took Maira's arm to get her up.

"Well, gee. I'm sorry, mommy. I just wanted to pet them." Maira teased.

"...You get your butt back to class! get!" Riski kicked Maira as Maira laughed and laughed and walked on her way, doing what she was told.

"Wait, isn't cooking after this?"

"Yeah, did you study like I told you to instead of playing duel monsters all day?"

"..." Maira smiled a weak smile as she clearly was afraid of the class that was up next. putting a finger close to her mouth she looked as if she was trying to play the innocent vitium.

"I swear, at this rate, you'll never get married." Riski pushed her onward from behind as Kell ran up to them, "I object to that statement!"

"Shut up, Kell. you never stood a chance."

"I say! that's rude!" replied Kell

"HAHAHA!" Maira laughed hysterically.

"Maira, don't laugh!"

"that'd a girl Maira, just keep moving forward."

"Sorry, Kell, hehe. But I'm a horrible cook!"

"I can see through that!"

"Just get to class you two goof balls!"


	14. Chapter 14: A Day in Doriado Academy P3

Chapter 14: A Day in Doriado Academy Pt.3: Baking Disasters

-Culinary Arts-

The students under Mrs. Eclair Feldtspar were tasked with creating the most unique kind of cake they can bake.

"Alright class. Feel free to let your imagination run wild, but not too wild, as we all know that not all ingredients can get along with just anything. remember everything you've learned, and you'll do well. Okay. Ready...let's begin."

Mrs. Feldtspar is in charge of teaching the cooking class as well as preparing the other cooks to make lunches for the students. She is a very wild individual when it comes to her profession and is always fond of trying new things and seeing how they work. She also has a very sharp taste and scent for ingredients which she uses to guide her and the students in class.

*ting!*

As Mrs. Feldtspar rang the bell, the students began working at their stations witht the ingredients they have. Kageru and Tetsu were once again trying to compete against each other.

"Alright. This time we'll settle things here Hinodama! I'm gonna bake the best darn cake you'll ever taste!"

"Oh yeah!? We'll see about that!"

Gai looked at the two funny. "Ehehehe man. Those two are the same as always no matter where they go." Gai turned to Aria who was busy measuring her ingredients, who seemed to know quite well what she was doing.

"4 Eggs, 3 cups of brown sugar, and a pint of..."

"Whoah!" Gai thought. "Is this girl multi-talented or what?"

Maira looked at the pots in front of her of ingredients, then shyly looked to Riski, an awkwardly dumbfounded expression on her face, "Uhh.."

"J-just let me do it!" Riski took charge and started making a cake.

"Hey! that looks like a duDl card! oh! That looks like one of the forbidden God cards, you know? Slifer the Sky dragon!" Maira started pointing out shapes in the cooking mixes shadows of brown and tan. Riski stopped stirring to glare at Maira. Maira shut up and looked away, blushing at the fact that she didn't have any clue what cooking even looked like.

"Maira."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you get, I mean, SUMMON, the blue eyes white dragon into baking position?" she opened a oven and pointed to an already finished piece of cake, the final look would be a some small cakes stacked together, but Maira couldn't see the logic of any of this.

"uh..?" Maira looked around, she saw a white cake with blue frosting and grabed it, smiling awkwardly she placed it carefully in the oven. "And to be honest, it doesn't really look like a blue eyes at all, the head should be shaped like-"

"Put it. In the Oven. now." Riski said, on the verge of tears at her friends foolishness.

"...yes, ma'am." Maira said in defeat and turned the oven on and turned the knob like Riski told her too. Once she noticed Riski wasn't paying attention to her, she smiled and looked into the oven to see the cake rising. "I raise my blue eyes's attack by 9,000!" she whispered and snickered to herself.

"I think the teacher's gonna summon an F coming up for one of us..." Riski muttered.

"...it's a direct hit."

"I thought it would be." Riski said sarcastically and conutined making her cake.

Tetsu and Kageru were each trying out what they learned so far, but with a twist. Tetsu took a recipe for a lemon cake and tried mixing in different kinds of sour fruits and sauces. Kageru learned a few steps from his mother, but also thought of mixing in an array of spices and sweets into his batch. The two seemed pretty determined and sure of themselves.

"Alright now this oughtta show that Hinodama?" Tetsu thought. This recipe is an absolute win.

Kageru grinned deviously as he mixed and stirred. "Hehehehe. Tetsu's got no idea what real flavor is. When Mrs. Feldspar tries my cake, she'll be somersaulting all over the classroom in no time. And thanks to mom's tips, I'm pretty sure I got this baking thing in the bag."

A couple of minutes have passed, and all the cakes were now in the oven. Everyone began preparations for decorating their pieces. Kageru took out all sorts of peppers and frosting. Tetsu was slicing lemons, trying to make them as neat as possible. The baking was eventually over, and Mrs. Feldspar merrily walked around to test each of her student's creations.

"Well well Ms. Castelle, it seems you've been handling yourself. What do you call this?" She looked over at Aria's counter and analyzed her cake in detail.

Aria simply stood silent and confident. "It's a recipe I've been taught by several teachers back home. It consists a balance of both cinnamon, raisins, and a special icing, backed with a cocoa filling inside."

Mrs. Feldspar clapped her hands together with glee "My, my, it looks so gorgeous! Do you have a name for it?"

Aria placed her fingers on her glasses and kept them in place as she replied"If I do recall, I believe my mother has named it the Castellia Mocha."

"Sounds delightful. If I may?"

"Of course."

Mrs. Feldspar took a small slice and tasted it. The students looked at her, wondering how she would react. The teacher opened her eyes filled with sparkles and delight, as she danced around like a ballerina . "This is...sooo...heavenly...All the flavors coming together as one..."

"Whoah..." All the students in the room were amazed.

Mrs. Feldtspar eventually stopped to congratulate her new student. Well made Ms. Castelle. You get an A++ for this assignment! I expect great things from you." She proceeded to try out her other student's creations. Up next was Gai.

"Alright Mr. Omogawa, let me see what you have for me."

Gai smiled humbly as he replied "It's not much Miss, but I do hope it's all right. Just a simple strawberry shortcake, that my father taught me how to make. Nothing too special, but it does have some vanilla chocolate inside."

"Sounds great! Let me try it." Mrs. Feldtspar took a slice and ate it. She seemed pretty delighted. "Mmmmm...This is not half-bad at all. I really liked the extra touch. Not too original, yet very interesting. An A- is what you earned."

"Ehehe thank you Miss."

Now it was Maira and Riski's turn for a taste test. "Alright Ms. Yune and Ms. Daita. It's your move. What do you two lovely ladies have ready?"

Mrs. Feldtspar took a look at the cake made by the two girls. Riski and Maira obviously seemed nervous. Riski also had her fingers crossed, hoping that the two didn't perform too badly.

It was a neatly stacked cake, filled with white frosting and decorated with many colors of icing and sprinkles. It resembled the shape of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (In a peculiar way). "Mrs. Feldtspar giggled at the sight of it."What do you call it?"

"Ummmm..." Riski had no idea and turned to Maira for a suggestion.

"The...Blue-Eyed...Wonder?" Maira wasn't so sure of the name either and simply thought of one at the last moment.

"Well...This is quite a colorful one you two made here. Let's see if it tastes as good or better than it looks." She proceeded to try the odd yet sweet smelling dessert before her.

"*munch* *chew* Hmmmm..."

The two girls were sweating and crossing their fingers harder as sthey shivered.

"Not bad." The teacher commented. "I don't really taste anything special, in fact it could use a bit more brown sugar I'd say, however the peculiar design and the effort was well executed, even with Ms. Yune's work on it. Congratz, you two earned solid B."

The class clapped at the fact that even Maira didn't mess up too badly. The two gave off a sigh of relief knowing they performed pretty well.

"Alright then... Up next will be you two; Mr. Hinodama and Mr. Karaka." Mrs. Feldtspar prepared to evaluate the two competing boys next.

"We'll start with you Mr. Karaka." Tetsu confidently presented his piece. It was a bright green and yellow cake with a lemon flavor and limes and oranges around it.

"Feast on this Miss. I call it...The Dessert Desert."

"..." The class stayed silent, looking at Tetsu awkwardly.

"Ehehhehehe...yyyeeeah I gotta work on the names. Still, give it a shot miss. You won't be sorry."

"Alright then I will." Mrs. Feldtspar took a bite. She chewed and munched on Tetsu's cake for a few seconds. She seemed to enjoy it

"Well what do ya think Miss?"

"Mmmmm this is pretty..*munch*...pretty. ..!" The teacher's lips suddenly puckered, and tears were falling out of her eyes. "!...Sooowwww...Sooowww...Soowaahhh!"

"Huh?" Tetsu was trying to interpret what she was saying.

"Sour ya moron!" Kageru yelled. "What did you put on that thing anyway?"

Tetsu explained his baking process, as Mrs. Feldtspar scrambled across the room in desperation for water. She was stumbling on faucets and drank straigth from them.

"Well I simply sliced about 12 cups of lemons, and added in about 3 cups of lime and orange juice and maybe some frosting made out of lemons too."

"Waaahhh!?" The class freaked out in response to Tetsu's overdose of sour and tangy ingredients.

Mrs. Feldtspar managed to get her sense of taste back. She proceeded to evaluate Tetsu. "Whew...Well Tetsu I'd have to say, that the name fits your creation quite well. It was an interesting experience, but could you mind cutting down a bit on those ingredients? Anyways You get a B+ for originality and taste."

"Awww yeah! Top that Hinodama!" Tetsu jumped up as the class applauded his odd yet effective performance.

"Hmph. No problem. Why don't you give mine a shot Miss. I guarrantee that you're tastebuds will be somersaulting all over the classroom with this." Kageru presented his cake. It was a dark red cake with with vanilla and chocolate icing, backed with cinnamon and spices that let out a strong aroma around the cake.

"Hmmm well. That is quite a scent Kageru. And the design. Is this Red-Velvet perhaps?"

"Nope. This is somethin I just came up with. I call it the Crimson Glazer." Kageru let out an energetic smile as he introduced his cake. Everyone in the class chuckled at its name.

"Let's give it a try then. Since yours was presented last, I hope you put plenty of effort in it. And it certainly looks like you did." Mrs. Feldtspar was excited. She took a slice and ate.

"*crunch*...mmmmmm this is quite the flavor here. Sweet. Soft. Spicy, and wild. This is...!"

"Glad you love it miss." As Kageru went on to explain his cake, the teacher's face turned deep red.

"This one has a bunch of peppers and spices on it, and I also put about 1/3 a bag of sugar and some cinamon on it. Also made some special sauce out of a jar of red peppers just for the occasion. So..What do you think?"

"!" Mrs. Feldtspar was beginning to burst into tears. Smoke was emitting from her ears and nose. Apparently it was far too spicy for any normal human to handle.

"So I'm gettin that A right?"

"Waaaaa...waaa...WWWAAATTTERRR!" Mrs. Feldtspar ran in panic across the room. Her expression even worse than when she experienced Tetsu's cake. She literally began somersaulting towards the nearest ice-water jug.

"Hahaha I knew it!" Kageru held his fist high feeling that his disastrous recipe was a success.

The students watched in shock as their teacher drank gallons of water within seconds.

"*pant*...*pant*...*pant*...Wheeewww." Mrs. Feldtspar soon recovered with a dazed smile on her face. "Oh dear...Well Kageru, I see that wou really put quite a punch on the flavor."

"More like a flamethrower." Gai commented.

"Yes...Yes indeed. Whew...That...was the wildest experience I've ever had...Erhem...You definitely need to cut on ingredients like Mr. Karaka over here, adn I mean a lot more. I'll give you an A-."

"Whhaaa!?"

"Yeah! In your face Tetsu. Looks like I win!" The class gave their applause.

"Aaannd.." Mrs. Feldtspar added. "For such an experience, I believe the whole class should try Mr. Hinodama's work." She suggested this quite gleefully. She obviously wasn't kidding.

The whole class freaked out in terror, fearing what kind of panic they'll be thrown into once they try Kageru's cake.

Maira couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that the teacher didn't die in that class every day from tasting Kageru's and Tetsu's food. None the less giving them good grades for torturing her poor tastes buds, however she then remembered her solo project and how that didn't end well for the Mrs. Feldtspar either...


	15. Chapter 15: The Fated Challenge

Chapter 15: Fated Challenge

*Ding! Dong!*

The school bell rang for lunch. Maira made her way over to where Riski was sitting under a shaded tree after getting her food. Riski saw her and waved, "Brought my picnic blanket today! I think the boys leave to many crumbs for the ants and squirrels..." she ate a piece of her sandwich, trying to be proper about it.

Maira smiled and sat politely next to her, "But then how would are little woodland friends eat? Let alone survive." Maira teased with her, opening her bento and getting out her chopsticks.

"Hey! That smells like your grandmothers! Emmmm~ how is it that your grandma can cook so well, but you can't? Haven't you ever asked for lessons?" Riski silently took a chocolate strawberry from her friend's bento and ate it. Maira didn't seem to mind though, but she did place her bento far from Riski's tempted hand again.

"I told you, my grandmother's tried to but I can't seem to understand it."

Riski rolled her eyes, "That's because the only method of doing anything that you understand is duel monsters. Unless someone explains it to you like its part of some kinda duel, you instantly get it. Otherwise, it's a completely hopeless endeavor to try and teach you anything. I'm surprised you do so well in school." she chewed on another piece of her sandwich.

"I scrap by, and I have a great friend like you to help me." Maira cutely leaned against her friend's shoulder, smiling kindly at her. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to function in everyday life."

"Oh, stop it. You're making me blush. And I know that's a lie anyway, it's only school you need help in, any other part of life you do just fine at as long as you can somehow take it as a metaphor for duel monsters." Riski looked away and blushed while nibbling on her sandwich some more. You could tell she was happy by Maira's words though. "Oh hey, here comes the boys." she announced, waving to them to come over.

The three waved to them, with their lunches in hand.

"Hey there you two. What's up?" Tetsu greeted as he carried his tray.

"Aaahhh lunchtime, my 2nd favorite part of a school day." Kageru was excited to start munching on his food.

The group gladly sat together at the lunch table as they always have for years, only this time with Kell being an addition to their group. They chatted about several topics and stuff that happened. The table was filled with voices of laughter, arguing, and excitement. As they went on, Gai glanced over to a girl passing by at the side of their table. It was Aria.

Tetsu felt that it would be nice to welcome the new student and hoped she would get along well with the rest of the group. Riski in a way disapproved of having here, and felt she would only lead to trouble. Kageru and Maira also felt uneasy with her but were not entirely sure what to think. Kell and Gai didn't seem to mind.

"Come on guys, maybe she's just shy, let's give her a chance." Tetsu persisted on, feeling it was only fair that they tried to get along with Aria. The group reluctantly agreed and decided to motion her over to their table. Tetsu took the initiative to start off.

"Hey! Hey Aria! Over here!"

Aria turned her attention to the group with only her eyes glancing towards them, watching as they waved cheerily.

"Come on! Don't you wanna sit with us?" Gai added.

Aria seemed unamused. "What do you simpletons want?" she asked snobbishly. Kageru responded with a bitter look on his face. His temper quickly boiled from hearing her remark and it seemed that he was about to snap in any moment.

Gai stepped in trying not to have the encounter lead into a commotion. "U-um well ww're just wondering if you would like to be friends with us. I mean, you are new here and-"

"And what? You feel that I need sympathy from a group of nobodies? Certainly you don't see me as that weak do you not?" Aria's words were as cold as her expression. It seemed that there was no way for the group to connect with her. "Engaging myself with amateur duelists like you would only bring my image and skills down."

Kageru quickly stood up and slammed the table. He wasn't going to tolerate her insulting his friends any longer. "Look here you uptight little prick! We're just trying to be nice here! Where do you go off talkin smack like that!? If you think you're so tough little Ms. Perfect why don't you settle this with me right now!"

The boys tried to cool down Kageru down to his seat.

Tetsu held onto his shoulder "Hey dude...come on. Calm down."

Gai looked around as several students caught their attention; waiting for something to happen."Yeah, everyone's watching too. We don't wanna start any trouble here, especially since she's the new girl."

"Grrr...Hmph...Whatever.." Kageru bitterly sat down and groaned. His glaring eyes focused on Aria.

Aria turned away before leaving with a few words for the group. "I do believe you have wasted enough of my time already. Still…if you want to settle things with me; come to the front gates after school and let me see exactly what you're made of Hinodama Kageru." With that said, she went on her way and walked pass the group.

"*sigh* Sorry bout that guys." Kageru's temper finally subsided as he sat down. He felt ashamed and guilty for ruining a perfectly good lunch break. The group however went and cheered him up, trying to bring spirits high again.

"Hey don't worry about it man. It was my idea to get her here in the first place. My bad.." replied Tetsu.

Gai patted his friend on the shoulder and added "Yeah and thanks for the back up too. Still..., you got all worked up pretty quickly there Kageru. That was the first time I've seen you get that angry. You usually brush off a few insults before you start acting up. Do you know her by any chance?"

Kageru was not too sure what got into him either. So far there had only been one person who had really made him angry. "I dunno. I just...She just reminds me of someone. Somebody whose guts I just hate."

Maira didn't usually involve herself in these types of affairs, but as she ate and heard Kageru get so worked up with only so much conversation made her uneasy. She patted his shoulder, letting him know she didn't like that language and indirectly stating what their friends has already told him."Leave her be... however, are you really going to accept that challenge?" Maira asked, going back to eating her meal.

Riski looked a little shaken too, she drank a bit of her drink and then looked to Kageru with worry, "What if she like, has some gang friends jump you or something?"

"Riski….. She's new." Kell finally spoke up. "I don't know anybody here but Maira and her family, she must be the same."

"I suppose that's true.. Still.. She does sound dangerous." Riski put her head solemnly to the table. "Now what?"

Maira glanced at her friend, seeing that the whole mood of the table was ruined by Aria's presence. She looked down and ate her bento quietly, unsure of what to do or say to lighten the group up. But whatever Kageru was going to decide, she just hoped it would be for the best of everyone and that this whole fiasco would die down soon. "And it was only day one...Heh.' Maira laughed sarcastically in her head.

Kageru looked up as he responded. "Heh. If there is one thing I like; it's a challenge. Hey Gai, you said that she was one of the winners of the Abyss Weiss Qualifiers right?"

"Y-yeah, I didn't get too much detail on her deck, but everyone said she's practically won without breaking a sweat."

"Alright then sounds good! Hey Maira, I feel like pounding some your competition if ya don't mind? Besides I'm not gonna let some stuck up like that get you before goin through me."

Gai had a bad feeling, and felt it would be better to ask if his friend was ready to duel against Aria. "You sure about this buddy? Remember, your matches came right after the Abyss Weiss Qualifiers, so it's highly possible, she knows your deck pretty well. And the way she's been getting an impressive win streak, I think you ought a make sure your deck is ready."

Kageru held a fist and assured his worried friend. "Don't sweat it Gai, I can take on whatever that uptight four-eyes's got on me."

"Yeah you go show her Hinodama! Someone's gotta make her take all that junk she said about us anyway." Tetsu grew with excitement. He had utmost confidence that Kageru was ready for anything. Regardless of what Aria's words were however, he felt that Kageru can convince her that they can all get along once he proves his strength. "Who knows maybe if you show her up, then she'll actually hang with us."

The group went on and continued the rest of their class days as normal, eager to see the match between Aria and Kageru.

"So...You actually showed up?" Aria stood at the center, waiting patiently for her opponent.

"You kiddin? I woudn't miss a match-up like this for nothin! Let's get started!" Kageru was already fired up to begin and quickly activated his duel disk.

"Duel Disk set! Link established!"

"There is no need for us to hurry. We have plenty of time." Aria patiently activated her disk. The one she possessed however just any ordinary model however.

"Duel Terminal Disk Activate..." A voice spoke as Aria gave the command for her disk to make preparations.

DUEL TERMINAL SYSTEMS ACTIVATED. DECK SCANNING...SCAN COMPLETE...ESTABLISHING LINK WITH OPPONENT..LINK SET.

The crowd stared in awe and several students envied upon Aria's disk. "Wooow she has a DT Disk?"

"Awww I want one..."

"Check it out Maira. It seems she has the same type of disk as you." commented Gai.

Aria began selecting a few other options before the match begun. She quickly tapped a series of holographic menu options on her disk.

MATCH TYPE: 1 vs 1  
TERMINAL DEATHMATCH

INTENSITY: Medium

"Huh?" Kageru wondered what type of game Aria planned for him.

The crowds were murmuring to themselves of what was going on and asked questions among each other. Tetsu taught he would ask Maira seeing as how she possesses the disk.

"Hey Maira, you know what that option was supposed to be? I don't like the sound of the word death in that menu one bit."

Maira was not too sure of herself what it was or if she even had such an option.

Tetsu turned to Gai for some technical expertise. "How bout you Gai? You know anything?"

Gai looked at Aria's disk with confusion. He didn't seem to have the answers either. "I don't know. I'll I've heard was the new disk was supposed to make matches more intense and interesting in some way, but I guess not too much info was leaked either."

Aria looked to her opponent as she finished setting up the match."For your sake, I'll set the intensity of the battle to medium strength. I do hope you will be able to endure this match."

Kageru felt somewhat intimidated, but he felt that Aria was only trying to break his spirits down. "If you're trying to mess with my head, then save it for when we're dueling!"

The match was set and ready as the two opposing sides drew their cards. . Kageru simply drew his cards the traditional way and watched in envy as a blue spherical light flashed on Aria's disk where she then slid her hand. Five large blue hologram card projections circled around her

"Kageru Hinodama...prepare yourself. I'am about to show you and Ms. Yune; a glimpse of how a real terminal duel is like."

Kageru wondered what kind of opponent he faced before him had hoped he can hold his own. Only a few questions remained; who exactly is Aria Castelle and what is she planning? Is this match really as serious as it may sound? Will Kageru manage against this mysterious adversary?


	16. Chapter 16: Kageru vs Aria P1

Chapter 16: Kageru vs Aria Pt1: Gishki; The Mysterious Clan

Maira watched as a huge crowd had formed around the two duelists. She silently laughed to herself, "These two sure spread the fire awfully quickly." Despite sounding confident, Maira could not hide her concern for her friend, feeling that an ill omen was about to befall in this match.

"Maira, you okay? You look a little worried.." Riski asked as she moved into Maira's line of view.

"Huh? Oh, it's just... she seems strong, and Kageru seems to over confident. If he doesn't play it safe and focus diligently on the game, he could mess up badly.." she tried to see any possible prediction of Kageru winning, however, like Kageru, she was unaware of Aria's deck or playstyle and could not help but depend on blind faith as she always had.

"Let's just hope lady luck smiles on Kageru today." she said seriously to herself and Riski as they spectated.

"Wow, even Maira's concerned." Said Riski to Kell who simply shrugged before replying bluntly "Well, to be honest, she does give off an air of superiority. She couldn't have gotten that off of lies, but of I'm kinda excited to see the little tike work up a sweat, hehe. might do him some good.. and besides, Maira can now see her enemy in the light. When they duel, there'll be no where for Aria to run that Maira can't see." Kell gave Maira a thumbs up, but Maira didn't even look at him, and he sorrowfuly pouted. "Man, she really is seriously worried... kinda wished she look at my duels that way.." he rubbed under his nose and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

Riski nudged him and he quickly broke from his train of thought, "Now look here, Maira's not one to concern herself with other's affairs. If she's worried, we should be twice as worried. Kageru never takes things likely, whether they're victories or defeats. She's most likely wishing him the best but knowing the worst is coming..." the two stared at Maira, then back at the duel.

"M-Maira! Maira!"

Maira's thoughts suddenly stopped as she heard a familiar voice. "Sugar?" she looked around. Pushing through the crowd of students, Sugar was making her way through the crowd of people to meet up with her.

"Maira!" Sugar ran over to her and Maira happily, but still surprised, caught her in her arms and lifted her up. "What are you doing here?" she asked with surprise. "I wanted to see the duel! Everyone's been texting each other about it." Sugar climbed on Maira's shoulders, and then looked over her head like a child would with a parent. "Wow! the view's great up here! hehe~" she swung her legs in glee.

"Everyone?" asked Maira.

"EVERRRRYOOONEE~" Sugar chimed slowly, making it even more dramatic.

"Wow, and so the fire burns on." Maira chuckled nervously. "Kageru.. I hope you don't think the world's watching... cause it is."

"Yeah, he might be nervous or scared hehe~ Go, Kageru!...excuse me, mister, but your blocking my view." Sugar said to one of the basket ball players as he looked behind with an awkwardly surprised expression, She motioned with her hand for him to move, and he moved away.

"Thank you!" Maira looked down in embarrassment.

The crowd stood quietly, waiting anxiously for the 1st turn. It was quiet, and anxiety filled the air. Kageru stood with 5 cards in hand, while Aria with 5 projections floating in front of her. As much as Kageru wanted to take the first turn, he knew had no idea, what kind of deck Aria played, or what type of strategies she used. He felt best if he at least caught a glimpse of what she would do.

DUEL!

Kageru LP 8000

Aria LP 8000

"How bout you start us off Castelle?" said Kageru who allowed his opponent to take the first turn.

Aria stood agreed without question. "Very well. Before we begin however,will you allow me the privilege of asking you a question?"

"What do you need?" Kageru replied with curiousity.

Aria paused in thought and proceeded. "What do you wish to accomplish by entering the Red Nova Tournament?.. What exactly do you expect to gain from being part of the DT Grand Championships?"

"!?" Kageru paused in thought. He never actually gave too much time into thinking why exactly he aimed for by entering the tournament. He tried to come up with an quick answer. "I...I entered to show the world my strength! I'm gonna win it all and prove that I'm the best duelist in Termina! As far as I'm concerned, there is only one person standin in my way, and so I'm gonna get stronger and clobber that person someday!"

As sincere as Kageru's resolve was, Aria was not moved. "Hmph...Such an empty and shallow goal."

"! Grrrr.. What was that!?" Kageru's temper rose as Aria mocked him.

"A childish resolve and yet you call yourself a duelist? With a reason like that, you shouldn't even bother entering."

Kageru couldn't accept the way she mocked him. He wanted to hear what kind of answers she would give as a counter-statement. "Oh yeah? So what are your standards anyway? What do you wanna get by winnin the tournament rich girl?"

Aria stood quiet. She didn't seem willing enough to reveal her motives. She decided to respond with a vague answer. "My reasons for taking part of this event is something a shallow-minded individual like you could possibly understand. However, I will tell you this; The Castelle family has something very wonderful planned once I gain victory."

Kageru stood and wondered what Aria planned on and thought."...Erk..whatever." Kageru was eager too start and couldn't take anymore of Aria's puzzling words. "Enough chatter! Let's get started already! You got first go."

"Hmph...as impatient as always. I always knew that duelists from the Kurenai faction were this ill-tempered. Very well then." Aria touched a button on her disk and clicked on a set of menus projected in front of her. "Draw...I set one monster face down." She clicked on the word set that appeared as one of her options, she then proceeded to place another card on the field. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn. Your move."

Kageru in a way envied her attitude. Aria executed her plays calmly as if she already knew well what to do. Although he felt the need to be cautious, he decided to do what he did best; play on the offensive. "My turn! I'll draw...(awesome)" Kageru looked at his starting hand, and quickly decided to go with the most reliable monster he had on the first turn.

"I'm summonin Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode!" The flaming hound leaped onto the field ready for battle.

Flamvell Firedog LV4 FIRE/Beast  
ATK 1900 DEF 200

Aria simply stood without fear, observing the monster that her opponent had just summoned.

"Flamvell Firedog. The lead charger of the Flamvell tribe. It's known for its fierce and fast attacks and speed. One of the most crucial beings in the tribe's frontal assault. Its duty was to lead the front and sweep out and breakthrough the defense lines of the Worms and when a path was clear, it would then be followed by its companions who will then provide more strength in the assault. Such an obvious play."

"Huh?" Kageru wondered what knowledge did Aria just reveal before him. "What are you blabberin about?" he asked.

"I don't suppose that an ignorant simpleton like you would know the history of the great Terminal Wars."

"You mean those junk fantasies that we learn in history class? The same kind that I've been told as bed-time stories? What about them?" Kageru questioned what made Aria bring the subject up. He was always very pessimistic about the legends and lores contained within Duel Monsters.

"I thought as much just by looking at you. You're a reckless war-driven animal who knows nothing but violence. You lust for battle. You get yourself into such squabbles without even thinking why. How pathetic. Honestly, even your sister and father had at least some awareness of our history."

"You tryin to mess with my head? Or are you just flat out crazy? Duel Monsters is just a game. All that garbage or Worm-war and the clans or whatever stuff they kept drilling in your skull; It's worthless! It's all just myths, fables, stories, lies, and that's it! My old man was a kid stuck in his stupid fantasies! I don't know what your up too but you're not messing up that easy!"

Kageru couldn't stand taking her words. He was not willing to hear another lecture from her and quickly rushed on his turn.  
"Since I have a Flamvell monster and you get less than three cards on your field, I can special summon Neo Flamvell Origin from my hand!" The blue-flaming infant cried and floated about on the field.

Neo Flamvell Origin LV2 FIRE/Pyro/Tuner  
ATK 500 DEF 200

Kageru quickly brought out a tuner monster. It seemed he was prepared for a synchro summon, however he had something else in mind first.

"Get ready for my battle phase Aria! Firedog attack his facedown!" The flaming hound rushed on forward and pounced at Aria's monster, Aria however already knew exactly what he planned out.

"You have an utterly foolish confidence that my monster's DEF is no better than 1900; hoping that it will be destroyed, thus allowing you to call on another of your allies...particularly; Flamvell Grunika, and then you will attack with both those monsters and summon Uruquizas alongside your hound during your Mainphase 2."

Kageru was surprised that she calculated his battle plan so accurately and quickly. Still it was not enough to make his resolve to attack waver. "So you know huh? Well let's see if you got anything to do about it! Sick em boy!"

Aria's facedown monster was revealed. It appeared to be a young female sorceress with blue hair, wearing a wizard hat and cloak. It wielded a blue staff with a tip shaped like a water drop as its weapon.

"My facedown is; Gishki Ariel."

Gishki Ariel LV4 WATER/Spellcaster

DEF 1800

Kageru checked Ariel's stats and gladly proceeded on attacking "Heh. Only 1800 DEF? Get her Firedog!"

Firedog rushed in and pounced right on Ariel and tore her apart, however Aria already knew it would happen. "I activate Ariel's flip effect; She allows me the privilege of adding a "Gishki" monster from my deck to my hand." She searched her deck list for the right card.

DECK SCANNING...GISHKI SHADOW SELECTED...SHUFFLING.

"Hmph, anyways I'll activate Firedog's ability too; When he destroys a monster and sends it to the grave I can special summon a FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from my deck. I special summon Flamvell Grunika!"

Kageru summoned forth a purple dragon-like creature with burning fists once again.

Flamvell Grunika LV4 FIRE/Dragon

ATK 1700 DEF 200

The students cheered on the sidelines dazzled by the match before them. Some cheered for one of the duelists while some cheered for the other.

"Get her Hinodama!"

"Come on Castelle!"

Kageru motioned his next monster to attack, readying to get the first strike on Aria's Lifepoints "Heh. alright Flamvell Grunika it's your turn to-"

"How rude." Aria interrupted. "If you be so kind as to allow me to activate my trap first. Aria tapped on her projected set card and activated it. "I shall counter your Firedog's effect with the Time Machine trap card. This trap allows me control the passage of time and bring back a monster that was destroyed by battle. In other words, my Ariel shall summoned once more facedown."

"Grrr." Kageru gave off a frustrated look. He already knew that Ariel's DEF stats were too much for his Grunika to take down.

"Wow she's good." Gai commented. "Not only did that trap stop Kageru's attacks, but because Ariel's been set again."

"She can use Ariel's flip effect a second time." Maira finished in.

Kageru was not too sure what else to do, other then set up his forces prepare for the next few turns. "Alright I'll end my Battle Phase for now."

MAINPHASE 2

"I'll tune my LV4 Grunika and LV2 Origin for a synchro summon!"

Kageru's selected monsters levitated onto the air, and turned into smallbright stars that formed rings. The stars and rings floated about and aligned themselves into a single constellation.

LV2+LV4=LV6

"Come on out Flamvell Uruquizas!" The Warrior with burning fists appeared for battle on kageru's side once again. It took its stance and positioned itself alongside Firedog.

Flamvell Uruquizas LV6/FIRE/Pyro/Synchro

ATK 2100 DEF 400

"I'll end my turn."

Aria observed Kageru's field; studying his monsters. "Uruquizas. One of the strongest of the Flamvell Warlords. Its powerful fists were used as a counter to the defensive and sly tactics used by the worms. A warrior with vigor comparable only to that of the hero Gottoms of the X-Sabers."

"?...You're still goin on about that?" Kageru was getting irritated. "I told you..those stupid legends are just legends."

"How naive you are.." Aria replied.

"What?"

"Have you not wondered were the ideas of Duel Monsters come from? Where their legends came about? What secrets they contained?...Have not even considered events that hvae occurred in the past? Why they happen?"

"What are you talkina bout now?" Kageru looked puzzled.

"Honestly If it isn't too much to ask, can you tell my at least an accurate synopsis of Termina's lores?"

"Urgh...Fine!.." Kageru's gave in with a disdained look as he went on to tell what he knew. About the clans. The wars and fights. The Worm invasion. Everything about the world from galaxies apart.

"Let's see. It was some planet nobody knew about. It had all kinds of living "monsters" I guess in it. The clans; The X-Sabers, Flamvells, Ice Barriers, Mist Valleys, and a whoel bunch of other clans were pretty sore at each other. They hated each others guts I guess. The planet...Everything was all about war, but there was also peace for the most part. There were so many groups and land, that some of the groups wanted it all to themselves. Some wanted to be in charge. Some wanted to take everything. And they were willin to fight and kill for it too..."

"Correct. Continue please."

"Then...There was this wierd-lookin meteor thingy."

"The W Nebula" Aria added in.

"Yeah...Then those things came...The Worms. These guys came into their home, and started takin over everything. A ton of guys died defendin the place. Then with all this nonsense, The clan; The X-Sabers and the Flamvells made the Allies of Justice to fight these things back. They had some pretty cool gadgets too."

"Excatly right. The AOJ were created by the clans and with it, they had their greatest engineers and generals create weapons that countered the strategies and strengths of the Worm invaders."

"And with that they kept fighting. Many died, and eventually they won. Am I right?"

Aria paused with uncertainty, but replied. "Yes...In a way you could say. However... It wasn't a victory you would call a 'happy ending'".

"What?"

"In case you didn't know, much has happened. Not only did the Worms themselves prove formidable, but there were also traitors among the tribes that secretly sided with the enemy. This made the AOJ forces almost uneffective. Many of the tribes were wiped out...including the Flamvells. After countless measures and trials, the clans were soon forced to unleash their greatest forces. Gottoms of the X-Sabers unleashed his true power, the Jurracs created a meteor in an attmpt to destroy the Worms. This then gave birth to the Neo Flamvells who rose from the grave with new powers that allowed them to summon their great Deity. The AOJ also unleashed their greatest weapon to finish off the Worms and their most vile creation...Even these attempts were not enough however."

"!? So...How did they win?" Kageru wondered.

"The Ice Barrier clan. The caln represented by the Aoi Faction. They also sacrificed their greatest generals to fight off the invaders. However, because the situation bacame so dire, their were forced to unleashed the Forbidden Triangle."

"Forbidden Triangle?"

"Yes. They were composed of three omnipotent beings that were capable of unimaginable power. Power beyond what the clans themselves could control. The Ice Barriers undid the seals of these three beings in order of strength depending on the situation. However their strength proved too much, and in the end the third and last one of the creatures destroyed the Worms once and for all...However, it also wiped out nearly everything on the planet."

"So what exactly are you tryin to say to me?" Kageru asked.

"Fortunately. Remnants of the clans remained. The survivors of the war took refuge and overtime they adapted,grew, and evolved. Despite this; their insatiable battle lust continued on, and wars began again. The new tribes that rose came from remants of the tribes. They are more evolved and superior than previous groups. I; Aria Castelle come before you in possession of one of these tribes. The Gishki clan. A clan that came from the lands once roamed by the Ice Barriers. Are you beginning to understand where I am getting at Hinodama Kageru?"

Kageru taught for a moment and tried to register the whole story into his mind. "So if these Gishki things came from the...YOU mean!?"

"Yes. Like my mother, I onced possessed the Ice Barrier clan. But now, my abilities have evolved. I have become far more superior than the primitive species, like the ones you and your father, sister, and the AOJ possessed. And alongside me there are others; others who are fighting and destined to compete in the DT Grand Championships. You Kageru Hinodama, possess a primitive race. Old, inferior, and outdated. The Flamvell clan no longer holds sway to the power I possess. That is why you who has not evolved will lose this duel."

"!" Kageru wondered if all that Aria was saying was really true, he kept on trying to deny it. "It can't be... This is all a lie...They're just stories."

"No...This is reality...Termina as who have remembered came from the legends of these wars. And it is because of the effect of the clan's influence that wars took place. Now that we have established the DT Grand Championships. These battles shall take place once more. Do you understand yet Hinodama Kageru? THIS IS MATCH SHALL REVEAL REALITY. THE TRUE NATURE OF DUEL MONSTERS!"


	17. Chapter 17: Kageru vs Aria P2

Chapter 17: Kageru vs Aria Pt.2 Mirror of Horrors

It was now Aria's turn. "I think I've educated you enough. I draw..First, I shall flip my facedown Gishki Ariel to Attack Position." Aria tapped her facedown, thus activating its flip effect once again. It seemed as though every play Kageru made only increased her hand advantage more and more. "This time...I shall add Gishki Mind Augus to my hand. Next, from my hand I shall discard the Gishki Shadow I obtained last turn and activate its ability; Now I can add a Gishki Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand."

"Ritual monsters?" Kageru wondered and thought."I've seen a bunch of those in the old collectors books and I know how they work, but man I haven't seen any in play before."

Aria searched her deck continuously and gained access to just about any card she needed. So far all of the cards she played allowed her to take anything she needed and prepare. The crowd watch in amazement as Aria quickly thinned out her deck.

"Man Castelle is on a role. I don't think he's got a chance."

"Yeah, but Hinodama's got field advantage.."

Aria prepared to go for the offensive. "Now...I shall summon Gishki Beast in Attack mode!" A green-skinned amphibian appeared with a large mane, horns and fins. It opened its wide jaws filled with rows of sharp teeth. It wore what seemed to be a necklace witht the shape of a very peculiar mirror. The shape resembled that of the ritual spell that Aria added to her hand.

Gishki Beast LV4 WATER/Beast  
ATK 1500 DEF 1300

"I activate my Beast's special ability; When he is summoned, I can special summon a LV4 or lower Gishki monster from my grave in Defense Mode. I shall revive the Gishki Shadow I discarded this turn. Come to me." The green amphibian roared and used the necklace to call spirits from the grave. Aria's discarded monster was revived. It took the form of a dark blue fish-like sorcerer, wearing a dark cloak and a staff. It also wore a charm that resembled the shape of the strange mirror.

Gishki Shadow LV4 WATER/Sea Serpent  
ATK 1200 DEF 1000

"It's time." Aria proclaimed as she fixed her glasses. "Prepare yourself Hinodama Kageru. For I shall activate the Gishki Aqua Mirror ritual spell!" The winds blew as an immense power channeled towards her activated spell. She then began chanting a summon as she called on her monster. "Great Mirror of Creation, accept my offerings to you, as I give you the sacrifice of life. Let all who draw breath take part in a new creation. I call on the being who judges unworthy souls. Come to my aid and join me in bringing judgement to my enemies!"

"Urggh, no big deal." Kageru thought. "If I'm right Ritual Monsters need the spell along with monsters that require at least a total number of stars. She's gonna end up wasting at least 4 cards for one monster."

Aria snickered in amusement. "Heh. Do you actually think that the powers I possess are not worth such a mere sacrifice? The Gishki clan is known for using mundane forbidden arts that involves tributing the souls of the living and nature itself to summon its powerful beings. And if I may also add, when my Gishki Shadow is used as a sacrifice, he can satisfy the need for souls and fulfill the summon requirements himself."

"What!?" Kageru reacted with shock as Aria will now have 3 monsters including in it, a powerful new ritual monster to her side. A giant golden mirror then appeared on Aria's field and Gishki Shadow began chanting some sort of encantation. It then looked at the mirror which transformed its reflection into what looked like a vicious and powerful creature. The mirror created a magic sigil around its sacrifice and began draining its life force. As Shadow's lifeless body withered away, a new creature emerged in its place. It looked like a large amphibian with a long fin on its back and a murky pink skin. It wore a chest plate of gold that extended down to its tail.

"!?" Kageru and the crowd watched in horror at the appearance of Aria's new monster.

"Take thy soul and heed thy call! Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

Evigishki Soul Ogre LV8 WATER/Aqua  
ATK 2800 DEF 2800

Gai asked as he looked at the large creature. "Isn't that...Gishki Shadow?"

"Only bigger and badder..." Tetsu added in.

Aria explained proudly as she stared upon her powerful new monster with the students mumbling around her. "That is correct. This here is true evolution. My Gishki Shadow has offered its life along with the life force of other souls only to be reborned. Stronger and far more powerful than anything you can imagine. This is the strength of the Gishki clan."

Kageru stared speechless at the sight of his new adversary. He quickly turned to Aria who made haste at exhibiting the abilities of her new monster."I activate my Soul Ogre's effect; once per turn, I can discard a "Gishki" monster from my hand and select a monster on your field. That monster will return it to the deck. I shall select your Firedog."

"Firedog!?" Tetsu wondered why Aria didn't select Kageru's Uruquizas which was obviously stronger.

Gai felt that he knew the answer. "When you think about it, Uruquizas has only 400 DEf, which means...You don't think-"

"She knows what Kageru's trump card is?" Tetsu also came into realization.

The large amphibian's eyes glowed. It then absorbed the life force of the monster discarded by Aria, which was her Evigishki Mind Augus. It then releasedthe energy straight onto Firedog and sent it back to Kageru's deck. While Aria seemed as though she used up a card, like her summoning, the cost would be however only return to benefit her more. "I activate the effect of the Aqua Mirror lying in my graveyard. By returning it to my deck, I can return one Gishki Ritual Monster that is also resting in my grave back to my hand."

From the grave, rose Aria's mirror which glowed with power, revealing the reflection of Evigishki Mind Augus, before releasing its soul from within. The mirror then transported back to Aria's deck, waiting to be used again, and Aria's once discarded monster returned.

"Man! It's almost like she didn't even pay the cost, and at the same time, she can use her Aqua Mirror again." commented Gai.

"! This isn't good.." Kageru grew worried as he looked towards Aria's field full of three monsters. He knew that he was about to recieve an enormous amount of damage this turn. To make things worse, it seemed that Aria knew fully well what Kageru's ace card was.

Aria prepares her call to attack. "Let us see if you can endure this. Soul Ogre, rid Uruquizas out of my sight." The large amphibian took lifeforce from within and concentrated it on its sharp claws. It then rushed at Uruquizas, grabbing it by its neck and skewering it with its hand. The energy from its claws then went through Uruquizas and pierced Kageru in the shoulder.

"Urrrrghhh!" Kageru fell to one knee as he held his shoulder in pain. "This is..."

Kageru LP 8000-700=7300

"Now Ariel, attack Hinodama directly." The young sorceress chanted a spell, forming a magic sigil around Kageru. The sigil created a large bubble which trapped and drowned him from the inside."Glupp! Urrrrgggll!" The watery prison eventually broke, and Kageru was set free, choking from the intake of water.

Kageru LP 7300-1000=6300

The crowd wondered what was happening. Kageru's friends were worrying. Aria looked down at her opponent with a cold lifeless expression. She seemed unsatisfied and hastily called her attack. "I'm not through yet. Gishki Beast..devour him." The beast leaped on Kageru, pinning him down and biting his already injured shoulder. He yelled in extreme pain.

"GGAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kageru LP 6300-1500=4800

The crowd gasped in horror. The group gasped as they saw how real the attacks were. They couldn't believe that the monsters before them were simply holograms. They called on their friend who was now groveling on the ground in pain before them.

"Kageru!"

"Are you okay buddy!"

"What's going on here!?"

The beast growled at its injured prey, still pinning him down to the floor. A small cut bled through Kageru's shoulder.

"That's enough for now. Return to me. As much as I wish to attack, that...would be against the rules." Aria called back her monster, which obediently followed and ran back to her field.

Kageru barely managed to get up as he held his bleeding shoulder. His face still struck with horror as each attack replayed through his mind back and forth over and over. "Whaa...What the...The damage...the damage was urgh!...it was...real!?"

"!? What!?"

"Huh!? Real!?"

"Seriously!?"

Aria didn't deny it and explained. "Yes...It's just like I told you. These wars. These battles. Everything. It is all real. The damage you just took; That is reality. Now are you convinced at how serious this is? Duel Monsters...is not mere child's play. It is the mask that hides the face of true conflict. And as always in every conflict, the weak and inferior are the first to fall, and the strong ones survive. The question now is; Who is the inferior one in this duel? And who shall reign victorious?"

Kageru, while still struggling from his wounds could not even grasp everything that occured as reality. He kept on denying it in his mind, hoping the pain would subside like a dream. "It's not real...urk...It can't be.."

Aria looked at her opponent with disgust. "Pathetic. Come now Kageru. It has only been my second turn. You have only yet experienced a mere fragment of my ability."

Maira and the rest of the crowd we're shocked with horror. "How... how can that.." "Be..?" Sugar completed her sentence, as thier eyes shook with fear. Maira grinted her teeth together, "Dad's stories... Sugar, I want you to go home." she took Sugar off her shoulders.

"What!?" Sugar said in disbelief, "No, no, no! Maira, please!"

"No, it's to dangerous now! this is isn't a regular duel! it's like.. like.."

"Like a cowboy shoot out duel, where someone could get-"

"Hurt." Maria quickly spat out before Sugar said something she REALLY didn't want to hear. "Now, go home. I'll make sure Kageru doesn't kill himself. Tell grandpa and grandma about this and ask if they know anything about the new duel disks, go!"

"Maira... I don't think this is the duel disk.. daddy-"

"No, Sugar!" Maira grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook them. Her sister hushed herself but looked worriedly, and frightenedly, into her older sister's eyes. "Go... please, Sugar. Just go and see what you can find out." Maira's eyes were hidden, but Sugar knew Maira was just worried out her.

"Okay, sis. I'll wiki it." she smiled, trying to make a joke of it, as she patted her sister's head. "Make sure Kageru doesn't die!" she called out and ran off, the people around her heard her words and started to nervously chitter-chatter amongst themselves about the real life danger this could all mean.

"I swear, I'll sue the company for all it's worth if anyone dies." Maira whispered her threat and held in a tight fist. Getting back up from her knees, she looked back at the duel.


	18. Chapter 18: Kageru vs Aria P3

Chapter 18: Kageru vs. Aria Pt 3: Kageru's Counter, Take Flight! Red Dragon Archfiend

"Don't worry." replied Aria."As you have seen earlier, I have set the intensity of damage in this duel to medium strength, so it should not prove fatal. However..." Aria turned to her injured opponent who was still enduring the wound. "The efficiency of damage could depend on the monster and how many points were dealt. This way...I shall test you and see if your state of mind and will can even endure actual conflict."

The crowd were struck with fear as they saw how real the attacks were. Those who once cheered for Aria instead were afraid of her, and were feeling certain that should Kageru continue, he will only end up hurting himself more. Several people began to run off, with fear of getting hurt in a crossfire, while some were anxious to see the full results of such a duel.

"It's your move. Let us see how long you will last." Aria called on Kageru to continue the duel, not even considering how injured he was.

Kageru stood up, trying to ignore his bleeding shoulder. Sweat poured on his face and his body trembled in shock. However he was more angry than afraid. His eyes sparked with a desire to defeat her. Aria saw her opponent's expression and gazed with desire onto them, wanting to see the full extent of his abilities.

"Show me...what the Hinodama family is capable of...What Akane Hinodama is capable of. If the clans have really chosen you, then prove it to me. Or is it that your weakling of a sister is no better than the pitiful being standing in front me, sulking at mere damage right now? I'll place one card facedowna nd that shall conclude my turn."

Gai and Tetsu stood with a feeling of unease. Worried about what may happen should Kageru continue,Tetsu stepped in and called out. "Hey Kageru you have to stop this game. If what Aria's sayin is really true, then you aren't in top condition to-."

"SHUT UP!" Kageru yelled in frustration. "I'm...not gonna let her...beat me down like this..."

"Kageru..."

"This chick...thinks she can just waltz in here...show up on everybody...Urgh!...Then...she's gonna on and talk...Arrgg!...talk about Akane like that? Nobody...nobody insults my big sis like that and gets away with it!" Kageru stood firm with eyes lit with fiery determination. Now that he knew what kind of game he was entangled as well as the deck his opponent played, his worries were beginning to subside. "My turn! I draw!"

Aria felt an aura around her opponent. She knew that he will no longer back down for the remainder of the duel. "So. I see that you have accepted the conditions of this game. Will you continue on knowing the reality you now face?"

"Heh. I'm still not convinced at all this stuff, but..." Kageru searched his hand for a game plan. The look in his eyes marked that he was prepared to go on the attack. "I'm summoning Flame Tiger in attack mode!" A large tiger was called onto the field. Its body was covered in a burning haze and its sharp fangs and white souless eyes gave off an intimidating gaze.

Flame Tiger LV4 FIRE/Beast

ATK 1800 DEF 0

"I ain't through yet! I'm activating another spell; Synchro Tune Up! With this I can perform a synchro symmon by banishin the materials from my grave as long as the non tuners are synchro monsters!"

"I see. So you're willing to sacrifice the souls of your monsters. It seems you're fit for survival after all."

"Uhh?" Kageru seemed to know what Aria meant. He thought that if the duel was indeed a reality, then banishing their souls from the grave and into a different dimension would mean forcing them to suffer through exile until the end of the game. "My monsters souls...She has to be kidding." Kageru's hand shivered. He was beginning to feel regret for activating the spell and forcibly banishing his Uruquizas and Origin until..

"Oru!"

"Huh!?" Kageru suddenly heard a voice. It was a familiar cry echoing out to him. Time seemed to have frozen and his inner soul looked around searching.

"Oruuu!" The childish cry came calling again. Kageru looked on and on.

"Who's there? Who are you!? Is this some kinda joke?" he yelled out.

Suddenly two monsters appeared before him. One was the warrior with flaming fists, while the other the infant embodiment of blue flame. Kageru was speechless at the sight of them, wondering if he was indeed dreaming and fell back in astonishement "!? Uru-Uruquizas!? Neo Flamvell Origin!? Just what the heck is this? R-real dmage, and now monsters?"

The two creatures suddenly spoke. "Do it." said Uruquizas.

"Huh? Wha-"

"If it will allow us to aid you in defeating her, then go for it and have no regrets. Remember the Flamvells may fall, but will always rise up to fight again with a blaze hotter than before." Uruquizas persisted on willingly for his master to continue his play. "Oru!" Origin happily nodded in agreement. Kageru then finally envisioned his next few moves.

The two monster souls suddenly disappeared, leaving only a trace of advice. Kageru tried to register in his mind what just happened to him. He looked as if he had only awakened from a sleep. "Were...were those real spirits just now?" He thought before shaking his head in denial. "I'm banishing Uruquizas and Origin from my grave!"

Kageru's graveyard sparked with fumes as the two spirits rose from the grave engulfed in fire. Their bodies zoomed into the air creating rings of fire where stars began to align into a single new body. "I'm tuning the LV6 Uruquizas and LV2 Origin for a synchro summon!"

LV6+LV2 = LV 8

"Take flight! Red Dragon Archfiend!" With the souls of Kageru's two monsters, a new monster came in return. It was a black dragon covered with a crimson red body plate with dark orange outlines. It had large arms and wings as well as eyes filled burning rage. It was a creature that seemed to embody power itself.

Red Dragon Archfiend LV8 DARK/Dragon/Synchro

ATK 3000 DEF 2000

"Alright! He brought out his new boss!" yelled Tetsu.

Archfiend gave off a poweful roar as the crowd cheered on. Kageru was getting eager to attack. "Alright Aria, It's about time for me to bring the pain. Red Dragon Archfiend attack Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

The red dragon flapped its wings ferociously and spiraled towards Aria's monster. It's fists ignited with fumes, creating raw burning energy within its palm.

"Absolute Powerforce!" The dragon unleashed its energy and forcibly punched it through Soul Ogre's chest, causing it to implode from within. Aria calmly covered herself for damage.

Aria LP 8000-200=7800

"Next I think I'll give that Gishki Beast of yours some payback. Flame Tiger, show that thing who the real animal is!" The flaming tiger rushed on with its hazing heat body and devoured the green beast on Aria's field. Aria commented as her monster was destroyed. "Hmph. Allowing emotions to cloud even such simple judgment. A fool you are indeed."

Aria LP 7800-300=7600

Completely ignoring Aria's comments, Kageru went on to his End Phase "I'll set one card down and end my turn!"

Aria brushed off the dust that flew on her uniform before proceeding her turn."My turn. I draw." Itlooking at the field, it seemed as though Aria was pushed on a corner as she began to play more defensively. ."First I shall summon Reese the Ice Mistress in Defense Position. Next I'll switch Ariel to defense mode. Finally, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"All right! She's chickenin out! You got her Hinodama!" cheered Tetsu.

Kageru looked at Aria's field and studied closely. Aria ended with a monster that resembled a sorceress in bright blue wearing a headwear with a snowflake insignia embedded on it.

Reese the Ice Mistress LV2 WATER/Sea Serpent/Tuner

ATK 800 DEF 800

Kageru seemed to know the card."Reese the Ice Mistress..Trying to stall me out huh? That ain't gonna work on me! I draw." Kageru looked at the number of cards in his hand and thought it would be better to conserve for now. "Battlephase! Archfiend attack Reese the Ice Mistress!"

Gai looked it confusion. "I'm no Kageru! Reese can't be destroyed by LV4 or higher mosnters!"

Kageru smiled in response. Gai wondered what he had in store. "When Red Dragon Archfiend attacks a monster in defense, he wipes out all defense monsters in my opponent's field afterwards! Absolute Powerforce!"

"How naive you are...Reveal my trap. Shadow Spell." As Aria flipped her facedown, rows of eerie chains shot out from the card, restraining Kageru's monster. The chains suddenly began draining it's strength. "Shadow Spell binds a monster and reduces it's attack by 700. Well I supposed you're finished?"

Kageru grinned with confidence. "Not exactly, I was waiting for that! I activate my hand, the quickplay spell; Forbidden Lance! This reduces my monster's attack by 800, however it also makes it impervious to spell and traps!"

Aria caught off guard by Kageru's counterplay looked at him with disdain.

The dragon glowed with a bright light as it absorbed the lance's power. With it, it was freed from it's restraints and proceeded to attack once more.

"Let's finish what we started! Archfiend attack! Absolute Powerforce!" The dragon soared swiftly towards Aria's monster and crushed it with its overwhelming fists. Aria's line of defense was broken, but Kageru still was not finished attacking."And to top it off I'll add in my facedown; D.D. Wormhole! At the cost of 500 LP, this trap can special summon a monster that's been banished! I'm bringin back Flamvell Uruquizas!"

A gap in space opened, and Kageru's Uruquizas returned to the field. "Now Uruquizas, attack Aria directly! Meteor Fist!" Uruquizas leaped up and rocketed towards Aria with its fists at the ready.

"Urghh..." Aria guarded herself with her disk as Uruquizas charged with overwhelming force. The impact pushed her back, and bringing her down to one knee.

Aria LP 7600-2100=5100

"Direct hit! Finally!" The crowd yelled from the sides.

"Here comes another one, Flame Tiger.. Attack!"

Aria LP 5100-1800=3300

Maira was really getting into the duel when Kageru landed both hits. "Yes!" She yelled out as she whipped her fists back and forth.

Gai sighed with relief as the noisesof cheering echoed. "That was close..."

Aria stood up. The blow seemed to have barely fazed her. "My move...So. It seems that you are well aware of how this match is like. I believe this means I no longer have no more reason to hesitate."

The crowd murmured to themselves, asking whether Aria had been holbing back her true strength until now. Fear and anxiety began to fill the air again, and many hoped for the best in Kageru's favor.

Kageru looked at Aria with frustration. He felt insulted that Aria had outplayed him so much despite her not showing full strength. Maira began to wonder to herself what will happen if she faced Aria herself. As the duel goes on, she wondered if she can manage in an actual duel where damage is real, and hoped that Kageru would escape from it as soon as possible.


	19. Chapter 19: Kageru vs Aria P4

Chapter 19: Kageru vs. Aria Pt 4: Devourer of the Deep Sea

"I draw. First I shall play the Salvage spell card. This spell adds two WATER monsters from my grave with 1500 ATK or less to my hand. I shall regain my Gishki Beast and Shadow. Then I'll activate Gishki Shadow's ability once more by discard ing it to add the Gishki Aqua Mirror ritual spell from my deck to my hand."

Kageru watched in worry as Aria continued. It seemed no matter how many cards she used up in each turn, she almost always manages to keep a steady flow of cards in her hand. He was confident however that with her Soul Ogre gone, his monsters would be able to handle the rest of the game. However...Aria is not a foe to take lightly and it seemed that her plays are about to set up something up for Kageru.

"Now I activate the Double Summon spell. With this card, I can perform a normal summon or set twice this turn."

"Two normal summons? Doesn't sound too bad?" said Tetsu feeling that Kageru's monsters would able to handle the rest of the group however were feeling uneasy. Gai felt that Aria was about to summon a brand new monster that could take Kageru's chances of victory, even with the Red Dragon Archfiend and Uruquizas on his field.

"If she summons Gishki Beast, then she'll get another LV4 monster back, and then there is her extra normal summon. Three low LV monsters...No!"

A glowing aura surrounded Aria as she summoned her monsters to the field. "I summon Gishki Beast once more, and do you realize what that means? I can summon another Gishki from my grave, so I'll revive my Gishki Shadow once again as well. Then I'll use the effect of Double Summon to bring forth Gishki Marker to my field as well." With Shadow and Beast, a new monster rose from the depths of the seas. It took form of a half man and octopus creature wielding a harpoon.

Gishki Marker LV4 WATER/Aqua

ATK 1600 DEF 1200

"When Marker is summoned, I can add a Gishki Ritual spell or monster from my Grave to my hand. Now return Evigishki Soul Ogre." The creature held its harpoon and threw it in a whirpool that appeared before it. And with its powers, it salvaged the fallen creature and brought it back to Aria's hand. Kageru grew frustrated, knowing Aria's Soul Ogre will rid of his Archfiend off his field. All she had to do was sacrifice her Shadow. However, Aria had something more painful to add on.

"Time to suffer Kageru as I overlay my LV4 Gishki Marker, Shadow and Beast."

"WHAT!?" Kageru gasped in horror, seeing that Aria went against his predictions and will bring forth a new monster once again. The crowd was shivering wondering what kind of creature she possesses.

Aria began chanting a summoning call."Living predator from the deep abyss. Bare your fangs and come join me in my banquet of suffering. Hear my call and devour all who stand in my path. Tear their flesh, grind their bones, and satisfy my vengeful lust!" The three monsters zoomed and created an overlay network as she chanted. The network burst and new creature was born. "Come to me, Sea Devourer; Numbers Replica #32 Shark Drake!"

No.32 Shark Drake R. RANK 4 WATER/Xyz

ATK 2800 DEF 2100

"It seems that you have been given favor by Blaine Laevatannia of the Kurenai faction seeing as you possess a replica of that signer dragon, well as you now see, I of the Castelle family also possess a copy of the infamous Numbers and the flagship of the Abyss Weiss tournament."

The crowd looked at Aria's new monster in fear. Kageru watched as the mighty creature growled. It's murky dark blue body and four powerful fins intimidated him despite its stats. "Urm...no prob! You think I'm gonna chicken out over 2800 ATK?" he added on with pride.

Aria was well aware that her new Xyz monster was too weak to defeat Kageru's dragon, until. "I activate the spell, Summon Amplifier. This spell allows me to select any monster in my hand, and during this turn, that monster can't be summoned and it's ATK and DEF as well as its effects are added onto a monster on my field. I shall give the power of my Evigishki Soul Ogre onto Shark Drake."

"What!?" Tetsu and Gai exclaimed.

With the spell activated. Shark Drake growled, before growing twice its regular size as it inherited Soul Ogre's abilities.

No.32 Shark Drake R.

ATK 2800+2800=5600 DEF 2100+2800=4900

Kageru clenched his teeth in frustration. With the amount of attack given to Aria's monster, he knew it would too much for his Lifepoints. Aria herself however stated otherwise.

"No need to worry. The monster given power by Summon Amplifier delivers only half the regular damge this turn. Still, I feel that you are about to suffer quite a plentiful amount. Now Shark Drake, devour his Archfiend! Depth Bite!"

The large creature rushed at Kageru's monster before unleashing an energy with the form of a devouring shark. Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed and the remaining energy pierced Kageru's shoulder once more.

"Aaarrrghhh...Urraaaahh!"

Kageru LP 4800-1300=3500

"Kageru!"

Worried calls and gasping went amongst the crowd as Kageru endured the attack. He could barely stand any longer. Aria however was not finished however.

"I'm not through. No, you're ignorance must be paid with more suffering. I shall activate my Shark Drake's ability; Detaching one of its overlay units to revive your fallen monster."

"Urrgh...Y-you're bringin back my monster?...What's the catch?" Kageru asked as he clenched his shoulder.

"I'm amazed that you've caught on. You see the monster revived by Shark Drake loses a 1000 ATK and is forced to battle with Shark Drake once more."

"What!?" Kageru in shock watched as Aria's monster devoured one of its units. Archfiend suddenly rose once more, before being weakened by Shark Drake and suffering another devouring.

Red Draghon Archfiend R.

ATK 3000-1000=2000

"AArrrrghhh!"

Kageru LP 3500-1800=1700

"I think I'm done. But before that, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Hey! What gives you the right to punish someone for who they are!?" Maira suddenly moved herself through the crowd and looked to Aria with anger. "And Duel Monsters is meant to bring people together! Not hurt people for playing a game they love! What makes you think you're so superior to us anyway? You're nothing more than ignorant duelist!" Maria tightened her fists as she glared with a shaken stance of pure rage. Quickly, as to protect her friend, Riski ran over to Maira and pushed her back, "Stop! If you anger her she'll just make it worse for Kageru!" Maira didn't even budge, though Riski was trying everything to push her back into the mass of the crowd. Her glare was fixed on of Aria and her will to save her friend was fierce.

Suddenly, Kell entered the scene and pulled on her arm too, "Maira, seriously! I won't let her hurt you either!" Maira was forced back into the crowd, but she growled in protest at not being able to stop the duel or help Kageru. She just hoped her words were enough, for now...


	20. Chapter 20: Kageru vs Aria P5

Chapter 20: Kageru vs. Aria Pt 5: The Defeated Will

Kageru slowly rose as he gasped for breath; trying to regain any amount of strength he had left to finish the duel. He was not ready to yield to Aria yet. Thinking of his ace card still within the deck, he had faith that he can still claim victory. "My turn!" Looking at the card he just obtained Kageru smiled with relief. "(Alright!)".

Just as Kageru was about to play the card however, Aria quickly responded. "Judging from your expression, I believe that card is Rekindling. Very well, I'll activate my trap Delayed Passage. This allows me to call a card name, and until your next turn, that card cannot be activated or placed onto the field. I shall delay the activation of Rekindling. And afterwards this card returns to the deck instead of being sent to the grave.

"Urk!"

"Oh man. If only.."

"What's he gonna do now?'

"Hang in there Hinodama!"

Kageru trembled with frustration. The pressure of the game was clouding him. If he could somehow manage for one turn, and play Rekindling in the next, he knew that victory would be his. Kageru began to think of his late sister Akane, asking for her in spirit for guidance. He then remembered something her and their father Ken always told him.

"In darkest of places, light up a candle. And if people seem cold, give em a little warmth. And whenever something stands in your way...Burn it to the ground! That's the Hinodama family motto!"

"If something stands in my way...I'll burn it to the ground." Kageru looked up with a mere shred of hope left. "(I'm not down yet. I can still buy one more turn)".

"You may as well surrender now Kageru. I cannot guarantee your safety should you suffer another blow from my monster. Face it. Your primitive clan holds no power over me who has evolved."

"I've had enough of your blabbering. I'm still in this game, and I ain't burnt out until my Life points are burnt out. I activate my trap Comrade's Will. This card can be activated when my Life points are under 2000 and a monster on my side of the field is destroyed last turn. I pay Life points until I only have 100 left and then I draw 2 cards for each time a monster on my field was destroyed. Since you got rid of my monster twice, I can draw 4 cards!"

"Alright! Hinodama just got a major plus from that one." Tetsu exclaimed in excitement. Gai, Maira, and Kell however felt uneasy, fearing the risks Kageru just took. His Life points were now beyond the safety line, and even minor damage will prove fatal.

Kageru took a deep breath and yelled out. "DRAW!" Kageru looked the four cards he drew. It seemed he had the perfect solution for Aria's 5600 ATK monster and a last resort card to protect him.

"Here I go. I summon the tuner monster Flamvell Magician to the field! And since I have a tuner, I can special summon Boost Warrior from my hand."

With both a tuner and monster in his field Kageru prepared to bring about another Synchro summon.

"A LV5 Synchro Monster? And what could you possibly have that withstand my Shark Drake's power?" Aria asked.

Kageru simply smiled and responded. " I'm still pretty pessimistic about all these Terminal War stuff. Still, one thing's for sure though. The cards that my sis and my old man used were still pretty convincing. And since you're such an expert on this stuff, let me see you handle this. I tune my LV4 Flamvell Magician and LV1 Boost Warrior!"

LV4+LV1=LV5

With rings and stars floating about. A ray beamed from space and onto Kageru's field. His new monster descended a white and gold machine with four gleaming arachnid-like legs. Its gilded head bore a small sphere with a lens that served as its core.

"I Synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Ally of Justice Catastor LV5 DARK/Machine/Synchro

ATK 2200 DEF 1200

The crowd gasped in awe at Kageru's monster. Tetsu, and Gai were stunned to see such a monster. They obviously had never seen him use it before and only remembered the card being used by few elite duelists. Including the late Akane Hinodama.

"Catastor. So..one of the legendary creations of the Allies of Justice has been entrusted to you. Catastor, the relentless predator, and one of several weapons built by the AOJ to counter the Worms that invaded them. As I remember also, that the weapons of AOJ relied on the use of dark matter to counter the light. And this weapon was made to counter anything that does not possess that property."

"That sounds about right. When Catastor battles a monster that isn't DARK attribute, that monster is instantly destroyed without damage taken. Get em Catastor. Take out that Shark Drake! Dark Matter Ray!" Catastor flew across the field and from its spherical lens and tail, fired an array of beams that disintegrated the WATER attribute Shark Drake."

"How do ya like that!? I'll set a facedown and end my turn." Kageru exclaimed as Aria's monster was destroyed.

Kageru looked at his hand. With his last Synchro summon, Kageru managed to gain a decent amount of monsters for Rekindling. He also had, another Flamvell Firedog in hand, and the card, Battle Fader to keep him safe for one turn, as he knew Aria's Soul Ogre will remove Catastor from his field. Victory was near, and all he needed was one more turn.

"My turn... Draw...So you seem confident that you'll survive this turn don't you? You have put up quite a warm up for me so far."

"Warm up!?"

"Urgh!"

"What!?"

Aria arranged the cards in her hand. It seemed that her next move may cripple Kageru's strategy. A thought came towards Maira and Gai's mind. They remembered Aria having another ritual monster added to her hand at the beginning of the match; one that she hasn't even used up.

"Why do I have a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach?" Gai asked. Tetsu made his reassurance and was confident in Kageru's skills and luck."You worry too much. I'm sure Kageru won't lose. He's already got this in the bag I'm sure."

Just then Aria suddenly made her call. "Time to finish you off..."

"(Urggg...She's bluffin.. I ain't losing... not to her...not today...not ever..)"

"I activate.. The continuous spell; Dimensional Altar of Tribute! This allows me to perform ritual summons by banishing monsters from my graveyard equal to the LV of the monster. Now I shall activate the Gishki Aqua Mirror spell card! I sacrifice Gishki Shadow and Beast."

The large golden mirror once again appeared, this time absorbing the souls of the departed.

"Great Mirror of Creation, accept my offerings to you, as I give you the sacrifice of life. Let all who draw breath take part in a new creation. I call on the being who judges unworthy souls. Come to my aid and join me in bringing judgment to my enemies! Come..Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

Kageru trembled with anxiety and anger at the sight of Aria's monster returning. Still, he felt confident in his strategy. "*gulp* No prob. Everything is goin accordin to my calcu- I mean plans." he thought as he shook off a quote from a previous encounter.

"I'm not through with you yet. I activate another Gishki Aqua Mirror!"

"That's the one she recycled!" Tetsu added on. Gai and Maira knew well that Aria was now about to summon the monster she conserved for so long.

"Great Mirror of Creation. accept my offerings to you, as I give you the sacrifice of life. I call upon the enchanter of beginnings. The being of reincarnation and evolution. Bring forth a new enlightenment and awaken for me."

Aria's eyes glowed with power. The Kageru shook with anxiety, feeling an intimidating aura around her. Still, he held on towards his last shred of hope. "(One more.. just one more turn..)"

"I tribute my Gishki Ariel and Reese the Ice Mistress...Hear thy call and create a new beginning as Thou shalt bring the end. Come...Evigishki Mind Augus!" A new creature appeared from the large mirror. It took the shape of a large fish=like creature, horrendously merged with a figured that appeared to be Gishki Ariel the young sorceress.

Evigishki Mind Augus LV6 WATER/Aqua/Ritual

ATK 2500 DEF 2000

"I activate Mind Augus's special ability. When she is ritual summoned. I can choose up to 5 cards from either player's graveyard and return them to their respective owner's decks."

"NO!"

"But that means!-"

"I shall select all the monsters in your graveyard would have been summoned by Rekindling and any other optional monsters you have."

With each card selected. Mind Augus waved its large mirror-like staff and sent all the souls resting in Kageru's grave back to his deck. Aria then activated Soul Ogre's effect once more to remove Catastor from Kageru's field. Left with no monsters and an unusable Rekindling, Kageru feel to his knees in defeated shock.

"Let me put you out of your misery. Soul Ogre. Finish this game..." Despite that call and having a Battle Fader in his hand, Kageru gave in to despair and Aria's Soul Ogre lunged at Kageru and jabbed him in the stomach."

"Acccckkkk!" Kageru began to cough up blood. Suffering 2800 points with only a mere 100 proved too much for his body. As his Lifepoints dropped, so did his body as it fell unconscious. All he thought of with a tear in his eye. "I'm sorry...Akane..Maira..I..lost.." With that he fell to the ground with a thud.

Kageru LP 100-2800=0


	21. Chapter 21: The Fallen Friend

Chapter 21: The Fallen Friend

The group rushed towards their fallen friend, trying to wake him up.

"Kageru!" Gai shook him by the shoulder. No response.

"Hey don't just stand there, anyone here a nurse or a doctor!?" Tetsu began to yell out for help out in the crowd. Most of them simply stood in fear, gasping at the sight of the concluded duel before them and shivering at the sight of Kageru's helpless state.

Aria stood still, looking at her defeated foe in disgust as he lay lifeless on the floor. "Don't worry. The strength of this duel was not placed at full intensity. I merely knocked him cold. He should recuperate within a few hours, maybe even quicker, considering how stubborn his type is. I do hope that this served as a wakeup call for him."

"Don't worry!?" Maira got up from being next to Kageru's fallen state. "Why did you even feel the need to completely knock him out!? I know he's stuborn, but do you seriously consider us below you just because you have better knowledge then us!? Your no better than those Worms you keep talking about that invaded the other tribes planet! You have no right to judge whether you can hurt someone or not! You're not evolved! You're more like animals compared us!"

"Maira, stop!" Riski was really worried that Maira might also challenge Aria to a duel. She quickly pulled Maira back down only for her to stand up again,

"I swear.. I WILL AVENGE MY FRIEND! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! THAT MEANS YOU OR ANY OTHER PERSON WHO DARES TO SUGGEST THEY'RE EVOLVED!" Maira finally snapped, and there was nothing Riski or anyone could do about it.

"Maira..." Riski released her hold on her.

"Come on, Maira, let's get him to the nurse's office." Kell said, getting the boys to carry his legs while he held the upper part of him. Maira didn't listen and focused on glaring down Aria with a shaking fist close to her sides. "ARIA!" She finally snapped out of her rage, looking back at Kell and then Kageru, she helped him carry him to the nurses office, trying not to glance back at Aria.

Maira sat with Riski. Everyone stayed silent, trying to not really talk any more on the duel.

"I uh.. think we should be heading home... the nurse said it will take a while for him to heal so.." Riski began, trying to motion to the boys to leave.

"I..I think I'll stay.." Maira's head was down, shadows covering her face as she looked up to Kageru's resting body.

"...Okay, come on guys." The boys were reluctant to go, but she shoved them out, making sure none of them lingered around to spy on the two. "...Kageru..." Maira watched as he breathed slowly. "Why are you so... so... reckless..." she looked down again, softly trying to hide her crying.

*back outside*

The crowd dispersed, murmuring to themselves about the duel, and trying to avoid Aria as much as possible. Out in the midst of the crowd, a voice spoke as another person approached her. "That was quite a show you put on sister."

Aria, while still turned away and replied "Albus. I had a feeling you were watching. Have you gotten a better evaluation of your possible opponent?" Albus calmly walked towards her with a disapproved expression. "Hmph. I would have rather have a rematch with Akane. I'm sure she would could have at least cut your Lifepoints in half. In fact, I'm more interested in facing-"

"Maira Yune?"

"Indeed...So where is that girl anyway?"

"She's very much occupied- tending to that sorry excuse for a duelist."

"Heh, well don't you think you may have gone a bit too far sister? It was a bit reckless of you to quickly reveal so much to so many people even before the DT Grand Championship. Worse comes to worse, you may even slow down our plans."

Aria thought for a slight moment but was and confident that the plans of the Aoi faction are full proof. "Rest assured brother, We will succeed."

"So, what shall we do now? I still need to have a little match with Yune."

"Be patient, she'll be arriving here shortly."

The Nurse had bade Maira to leave as well, stating that most students had to go home and not linger around the school for this long, though Maira didn't like the idea of leaving her friend behind, so she thought up another plan. "Miss, Please. At least let me hang around the school grounds till he awakens. I can help take him home." she had concealed her tears well, on normal circumstances; she would never let a soul see her cry.

As the nurse noticed she wasn't going to yield, she sighed and agreed to those terms. "How's this, dear; I'll call when the boy's awake and ready to leave. Alright? So hang around the grounds till then."

"Thank you!" Maira said, relieved that she didn't have to leave him all alone, especially after that duel... As Maira walked around the back of the school grounds, she found herself walking under a grove of trees, still thinking about that duel. "...Was he even close to any chance of victory against her..? She just seemed to have a comeback for.. Well for anything!" she thought aloud. She took out her own duel disk, moving her fingers around it. "Maybe.. I should give this back... I don't really want to quit the tournament.. but I can't enter something where my friends could possibly get hurt.. How could someone even make a tournament where dueling could seriously hurt someone anyway? I know they used dueling for judgment in ancient Egypt but.. That was millions of years ago! No one has the right to hurt another person! No one!" she tried to hold in her tears again.

As Maira walked on, she eventually reached the gates. The area was now near empty and dark. She eventually reached another path nearby where both Aria and Albus awaited for her arrival.

Both duelists caught each other in a gaze. Maira wondered who the person next to Aria was.

Albus stepped in to introduce himself. "Glad to finally meet you Ms. Yune. My name is Albus L. Castelle."

"He is my older brother."Aria finished in.

Albus took a good look at Maira, but it seemed she had her eyes fixed towards Aria. "It seems you bear some sort of grudge against my sister."

Aria knew well that Maira wanted to make her pay for her actions against Kageru and argued in her defense."It's not worth the time even pondering about it brother. I only did what I had to in order put some better sense of judgment into that reckless imbecile."

"So he finally knows about the coming battles?" Asked Albus. "Has he finally realized the necessity of surpassing his current abilities?"

"I do hope so, otherwise he won't even last a round in the Red Nova Tournament."

"I see..." Albus turned to Maira, who still seemed to have a bit of animosity towards his sister. He walked in front of Aria, taking out his deck and pointing it towards Maira. "Well since you two are going to save your little quarrel until later, why don't you face me Maira Yune. I want to know what kind of strength you possess."


	22. Chapter 22: Wrath of Evolution

Chapter 22: Wrath of Evolution: Maira vs Albus Part 1

Maira turned away and walked past Albus; declining his challenge to a duel. "Sorry, I'm not really in the mind set to duel right now, especially with people like you." she attempted to walk by the two siblings with her face covered by the darkness of the night and the shadow from her hair.

Albus scoffed at Maira's refusal for a match. Looking disappointed as she passed by him and Aria, he turned towards her with the intent of harming her pride. "So, this is the dark horse. Maira Yune, the duelist many have spoken so well about. Some even claim her to be the next Empress of Duel Monsters...What a joke. To think that I even bothered to challenge such a coward who is unwilling to even face those who harmed her own companions. It's shame really, and a waste of talent and my valuable time."

Aria stood silent and listened, agreeing to every word Albus spoken out. Looking at Maira with disgust she eventually began to provoke her as well. "Come on now Ms. Yune. I've already given you a show of my ability. It's only fair that I get to see yours. If you are as strong as they say, then I'm sure you'll perform a lot better than that stubborn fool Hinodama…..Or are you truly frightened and willing to discard your so-called pride as a duelist?"

Maira's foot slammed down, a rippled sound of earth cracking underneath it. She slowly turned around, her eyes visible with fury. "You really... want to duel me that badly?" she slowly turned around, and in a fluid movement she pulled out her DT Duel Disk from her back pack. "I don't take lightly to insults, and I especially don't like my friends being insulted either... fine by me. I'll pummel you to the ground and show you, THE REAL WAY TO PLAY THIS GAME!" she got out her deck and set her cards on the duel disk. "Let's dance!"

"Very well..." The two opposing players went into their respective spaces. Both activated their DT disks without delay. The winds blew as the sky grew darker. And within a matter of seconds both competitors with eyes fixed on each other called out:

"Duel Terminal Disk Set!"

LINKS ESTABLISHED. SELECTING MATCH MODE. TERMINAL DEATHMATCH. MEDIUM INTENSITY SELECTED...

DUEL!

Albus LP 8000

Maira LP 8000

"Allow me to start... Draw... I'll set one monster in facedown... then place two cards facedown and end my turn." Albus quickly made his plays with only a few sets. He ended with a calm look as he waited for Maira to begin her turn.

"...I'll place down three cards.. And activate Dark Dispel." she placed her cards down, and activated one. The card revealed a continuous spell card containing a dark vortex with a large green eye located at the center. "This card allows me to negate the activation of a normal spell or trap, or an ignition effect during my opponent's Main Phase once per turn. "I'll end my turn from there..."

"That's quite a rare card you have there. It will definitely cause me a few problems if I decide not to rid of it soon. I'll start by activating the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon. This spell allows me to destroy a spell or trap on the field. I'll target Dark Dispel and since it's a quick play spell, you can't stop it. So what will you do now Maira?" Albus pressured on.

Maira growled slightly, seeing as he destroyed her card easily. But she went on with her tactic that she had devised... only time could tell if she could play it in time though.

"I shall flip summon, Evoltile Weslo." Albus flipped open his facedown monster, which was a green lizard with heat-like aura.

Evoltile Weslo LV4 FIRE/Reptile

ATK 700  
DEF 1900

"I activate Weslo's flip effect. I can now special summon an Evolsaur monster from my deck." Albus opened up his deck menu, scanning for his selected monster. "Come...Evolsaur Diplo."  
A purple long-necked dinosaur was summoned to his field.

Evolsaur Diplo LV4 FIRE/Dinosaur

ATK 1600  
DEF 800

"Now when Diplo is special summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, I can activate its special ability. I shall now destroy one of your spell or traps." The long neck dinosaur swung its head and unleashed a burning heat breath that blew away another of Maira's set cards.

"Now I'll play my facedown, True Union. This trap changes all monsters on my field, hand, and deck into a type I have on the field. With this power, I shall transform all my monsters into Dinosaur types. And if you wonder why, allow me to show you. I overlay both my LV4 Evol Dinosaurs."

The two monsters on Albus's field spiraled and created an overlay network. The network burst into bright green fumes, unleashing a new terror that now appeared on the battlefield.

"Flames of punishment, combine bodies into one. Let your judgment bring terror to the unfit. Step into my field and embody true evolution. I Xyz summon... The Tyrant Ruler...Evolzar Laggia!"

From the network came a bright white dragon, surrounded by an aura consisting of green and orange flames. It had four powerful and thorny wings, sinister red eyes, and a pair of sharp horns, along with various shapes and symbols all embedded over its large body.

Evolzar Laggia RANK 4 FIRE/Dragon/Xyz

ATK 2400  
DEF 2000

"Prepare yourself...Maira Yune. I now bring forth your judgment. Now...Evolzar Laggia...Attack her face down. Spiral Haze!"

Maira whinced and put an arm over her face to guard from the Diplo's attack on her second face down card. She glared when he mentioned her, 'judgment' and wiped her arm away from her, standing boldly. "You have no right to give ME judgment.." she said powerfully, the tension in her voice sounded like thunder defying the lightning. She quickly moved back in a bit of fright, but only for a second, as she quickly wiped up her face down card. "Hold on! I activate a quick-play spell; Swift Life Guard!" the spell card flipped up to reveal an image of a life guard swimming away from his post, and a bunch of people on the beach watching in horror as he seemed to be rushing to save someone from drowning. She played it as she was unsure of what Albus's monster was capable of. "This spell can only be played during my opponents' turn and also, my opponent can't respond to it as well. Swift Life Guard prevents the destruction of my monster by battle or card effects this turn."

Laggia engaged but was unable to destroy Maira's monster. "Good play… Interesting."

"Hmph." Maira folded her arms, waiting impatiently for his turn to end. "(Phew, that was a close one... it's a shame he destroyed my other two... but at least he missed that one... lady luck shakes my hand of fate yet again.)" she mentally teased herself.

"Impressive Ms. Yune...(Hmmm could she have known my Laggia's special ability? Interesting indeed). I shall place one card facedown, and end my turn. Now let us see if you can create an effective offensive play."

"I can only suggest that you be cautious Maira. You have only yet to face the true terror of my brother's Evol monsters." Aria commented as she observed the duel closely. "(I hope you you're prepared for what's coming…..Once my brother finishes locking your deck down with his monsters, there shall be no escape…Now….what will you do….Maira Yune….).


	23. Chapter 23: The Evolved Ruler

Chapter 23: The Evolved Ruler; Evolzar Laggia: Maira vs Albus Part 2

" What!? What happened to my little boy?"

Kyoko; Kageru's mother yelled frantically across the phone as she spoke to the school nurse.

"I'm terribly sorry Ms. Hinodama. From what I've heard, it seems that the cause of his injuries is due a game of Duel Monsters….Yes…Yes… No need to worry. His good friends brought him in, and his injuries are nothing too threatening."

"(Duel Monsters...!)" Kyoko froze with horror. She seemed to understand the cause of her son's predicament.

"Mrs. Hinodama? Are you still there?"

"Oh...Um...Yes...I would like to come and pick up my son now if possible. Just please make sure he stays in bed before my arrival."

"Yes. Of course. I shall see to it he gets as much rest as possible."

As the nurse was about to hang up, the bed Kageru was in was suddenly empty.

*pant*pant*pant*

Kageru desperately traversed the school grounds, sensing his friend and the presence of a certain someone.

"Somethin doesn't feel right...Urgh ..."

Kageru was greeted with surprise to find Maira in the middle of a duel.

"M-Maira!?... What are you... Albus!" Kageru's eyes began to fill with fury at the sight of the person standing in front of Maira.

"You!"

"Hello...Kageru...It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Maira was so focused on the duel, having clinched her teeth and a drip of sweat slowly making its trail down the side of her head; when suddenly Albus pointed out Kageru's presence. She quickly turned her head, in shock, "Kageru!? What are you doing here!? You're not well! Get back to the nurse's office!... Don't be an idiot.." she whispered the last part, worried he might do something rash again. However his focused stood towards her opponent.

"Albus Castelle… Now I remember! How dare you show your face here! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did! Duel me right now!"

Albus turned his sights back to Maira. "It seems that my sister has given you quite the beating in the head as well, because as you can see, I'm occupied in entertaining your friend right now. So sit down, relax, and watch as I put her in her place."

"Now now Kageru. Instead of antagonizing my brother, I suggest you take the opportunity to review his new deck."

"Heh...I already know his deck...It's...Huh!?"  
Kageru was surprised to find Albus using a completely new set of cards at his disposal.  
"Those...Those aren't Jurrac monsters….. are they?"

"No. These are my brother's new Evols. A deck surpassing the capabilities of the Jurracs, and though they may not have been involved in the Termina Wars, they still possess far greater power than those primitive dinosaurs. Watch Kageru Hinodama, as Ms. Yune trembles against the powers of the new breed of clans."

Maira looked to the ground, having her eyes covered, and smirked. "Heh." she spat out with confidence. "You think I'm afraid..? I'm just THRILLED to be here!" she spread her arms out, getting herself pumped. "Besides! You GREATLY underestimate the future Duel Queen! My move! Alright then... let's see if I can expose the flaws in your.. Heh, "_advanced species_" she smiled and took a card from her hand, then switched it with the one she had drawn...

"First things, first. I'll flip-summon my face down monster! Come forth! Drowned Soul!" the card flipped over, revealing a silhouette of a little girl in a ball of murky water, a tattered white dress floated in the center and rippled through the water, as if the child still possessed it on.

Drowned Soul LV3 WATER/Fiend  
ATK 900

DEF 1100

"Now I'll activate Drowned Soul's special ability, once per turn, she can select a spell or trap in my graveyard and copy its effects for this turn and with this, I'll copy my Dark Vortex trap card that you destroyed earlier. Dark Vortex's effect allows me to add a WATER support spell or trap from my deck to my hand. I'll add the spell Bermuda Triangle to my hand." Maira search her deck for a spell and quickly shuffled afterwards.

"Next I'll activate Bermuda Triangle since Drowned Soul is on my field; this spell card allows me to reverse a monster summon from your previous turn." I'll use this effect to override your last move! Your Xyz monster goes back to its original, PRIMITIVE, forms! And also, the monsters that were summoned back can't switch battle positions, and their effects are negated. And did I mention, that does monsters lose 1000 ATK?"

Evolzar Laggia was suddenly sucked into a mist and split back into the original monsters that summoned it, which were Evoltile Westlo and Evolsaur Diplo. Both monsters began to sink under the field of water that quickly weakened them.

Evoltile Westlo ATK 700-1000= 0

Evolsaur Pelta ATK 1600-1000=600

"Ha! How's that for ADVANCED thinking!" teased Maira."Now then, Drowned Soul! Attack Evoltile Westlo! Show this Albus guy we're not going down without a fight!" The drowned soul used her special ability and then whipped her arms out toward the monster. The orb of water around her began to move rapidly towards it, as she disappeared and her dress now floated and rippled in air, away from the orb. The orb drowned the monster and returned to the dress, which then revealed the silhouette still within it.

Albus LP 8000-900=7100

Maira wiped her forehead and relaxed a little bit. "Now,... I think I'll place one last card... and end my turn. Hehe." she giggled slightly, unlike herself, however this duel was turning out to be more difficult to combat then Kell's and Kageru's decks combined. "(Oh man, give me Kell over this guy any day!)" she teased.

"Albus, don't tell me you have forgotten the ability of your Evolzar Laggia already." Aria commented.

Albus shrugged off the damage he received from Maira's attack.

"Relax Aria...I have no problem taking such miniscule damage. To me that's not worth the use of Laggia's power. My turn...draw. I shall activate the spell Fossil Dig; this allows me to search for a LV6 or lower dinosaur monster from my deck to my hand. I shall add Evolsaur Pelta to my hand. Then I shall summon it to my field."

Albus made haste to bring out another dinosaur monster to his field, but it wouldn't stay for long. "Once again. I shall overlay both my LV 4 Evolsaur Diplo and Pelta to Xyz summon. Evolzar Laggia!"

Once more, Laggia stepped into the field intimidating Maira's monster. "Now enter my battle phase. Evolzar Laggia, attack her Drowned Soul! Spiral Haze!"

Laggia 's eyes and mouth glowed bright as it concentrated its energy before firing a green flaming breath attack at its target. Maira, without a moment's hesitation activated her trap. " I activate Sailor's Mist. This trap activates when an opponent's monster attacks a LV4 or lower WATER monster on my field. My monster isn't destroyed and all the damage I'd take goes to you instead!"

Maira felt relieved that she had the trap ready. However….. "I activate my Evolzar Laggia's special ability; When my opponent activates a spell or trap, or summons a monster, I can detach 2 of his overlay units to negate and destroy that card! Judgment Haze!"

"What!?"

Laggia devoured both its Xyz materials and absorbed the energy within their essence. A burning aura flowed around its bright body, followed by a large flaming shockwave that nullified and destroyed Maira's trap.

"Hmph. Now….Recommence your attack Laggia! Spiral Haze!"

Maira braced herself for damage, trying to endure the heat of Laggia's flames " Grr!...Argh!... alright, this is isn't over yet!" she watched as Drowned Soul was completely vaporized from her field.

"I'll place one card facedown and that shall conclude my turn."

"Urrgh! Don't let him take you out Maira!" Kageru gripped on his shoulder, enduring the pain as he continued to watch.

" Kageru! I thought I told you to go back to the nurse's office! Get going, you're still in bad shape!"

" Argh! Urgh! J-just focus on your match…. Urgh! Don't worry about me! This is nothing. But if you want me to heal up so badly, then do me a favor….. and clobber this guy!" He took a deep breath and relaxed his arm to ease the pain. He looked at the field before him, worried about Maira's current situation. " ( This is…..arrrgh….just like….ack….the last…Red Nova Tournament… This pain…. Maira…..be careful… I don't know what Albus is planning, but…..Don't end up like my big sis!...Urgh… Please..win!)"

Aria glanced at Kageru who began to feel an unusual pain in his body, as if the heat from Albus monster began to affect him. "(Hmmm….. Is he….. Beginning to awaken?... Heh… I guess we can't say for sure yet…. Now then…. Keep watching Kageru Hinodama…Once my brother is through with Yune…. You will finally understand the strength that you lack. The fate that shall that has been bestowed upon you. Watch…watch and learn…)


	24. Chapter 24: Tested Resolve

Chapter 24: Tested Resolve: Maira vs. Albus Part 3

Maira had just witnessed her monster's destruction at the hands of Albus's fearsome Evolzar Laggia. A creature possessing the ability to negate and destroy an activation of a spell, trap, or a monster's inherent summon.

Maira LP 8000-1500=6500

"Well Ms. Yune, I believe I'm through for now. Make your move."

"... Alright… Draw. I'll play a card called Watery Grave. This allows me to summon a LV4 or lower WATER monster from my deck or grave if one of my WATER monsters was destroyed this turn. I'll bring to my field Swamp Dweller in defense mode!" she spoke seldom, as if her fire was slowly going out... and so was her enthusiasm as she looked to Kageru's condition.

Swamp Dweller LV4 WATER/Aqua  
ATK 600

DEF 1000

"And I'll end my turn..." Maira glared at Albus, slowly lifting her arms down and prepared to watch his play.

"That is all? Very well then. I draw. I shall activate my facedown trap. Acidic Overlay. This card can only be activated during my turn while I control an Xyz monster with no overlay units. I can select two cards from my grave and attach them to my Laggia as Xyz materials…"

Albus randomly selected two cards that flew about and began surrounding his monster. Maira grimaced at this, knowing that Laggia had retained its devastating special ability. She then noticed an odd stench and form about these particular materials. Albus quickly explained.

" I see you noticed…. How can a card with such an effect have no certain cost? Well unfortunately for me, there is a catch to granting my monster more fuel. You see, I have about two turns to detach these materials. And during my 2nd End Phase, I shall take 2000 points of damage for each one I did not detach. Also….. Whenever I detach one of these acidic units, I shall also suffer 1000 points of damage. "

"( Quite a risk you're taking brother.)" Aria thought. "(I do hope you know what you're doing… Still, even with the damage he may suffer, a monster with the power to nullify nearly any card played is quite fearsome indeed.)"

"( Shoot! That thing has more units… If he keeps shutting down Maira's plays with that thing…. It's only a matter of time before Maira gets overwhelmed. These…. These Evols….. They're stronger….. Stronger than his deck before. Does Maira even…. No! I know Maira…. It's situations like this are the times she truly goes all out. Even I have to admit….. She's stronger than Akane when she puts her mind to it… Come on Maira! Remember! I'll never accept someone else but me beating you! Don't you dare let Albus pin you down like this!)" Kageru took a few deep breaths to calm his mind and body down as he watched the duel.

" Next…. I shall activate Foolish Burial…. With this spell, I may send any monster from my deck to the graveyard. I will send my Evolsaur Pelta to the grave. Finally, I shall place a monster in facedown Defense….. Your turn Ms. Yune. I cannot conduct my Battle phase during the turn that Acidic Overlay has been activated. (Now then...My Laggia has one more negation effect. What will you do?)

"Grrr... he didn't attack like I planned he would.. and now... he's got more overlay units to use! Tsk... what if-" Maira shook her head, closing her eyes tightly shut and trying to focus. 'No! I can't lose hope! This is just like Kell said. I need this intenseness in a duel to get stronger! I just have to adapt to this situation! I'm always just joking off and messing around with Kageru... but now... now I need to take this seriously... here is my chance to give it my all!'

"Alright, my move! Draw card!" she drew her card, and looked it over carefully….( Perfect just what I needed!)... I'll activate 'Nobody Move!' this spell card allows me to negate one of my opponent's Xyz monster's effects on the field this turn while I control no monsters, and it also gets rid of their overlay units. Oh and unfortunately for you, you can't respond with monster effects while I activate this card!" The card revealed a Cowboy with two pistols in his hands, pointing them at robbers as his sheriff's badge gleamed.

" Urrmmm… A card that bypasses spell speed 2 cards?... !" Albus's units began to backfire and burn him with corrosive acid.

Albus LP 7800-2000=5800

"Now then, since you can't use your effect can you? Not just that, but you also can't stop my plans! Here I go! I activate Swamp Dweller's ability! I can special summon one Missing Link to my field!"

Missing Link LV4 WATER/Aqua  
ATK 1600 DEF 800

"Then I'll sacrifice both of them to summon Syrin!" An alluring mermaid with wavy blonde hair and a pink flowing upper dress that was spilt slightly to reveal her tail emerged onto the field, winking at Albus.

Syrin LV7 WATER/Aqua  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1800

" I also play the equip spell; Mystic Mermaid Music! This will boost Syrin's ATK by 500.

Syrin ATK 2100+500=2600

Now….. I think I will use her ability!" she grinned, as suddenly a percentage appeared above the playing field.

Song notes danced around Syrin, spiraling in harmony as she sang.

"I activate Syrin's ability! Depending on the amount of monsters on the field, Syrin can take control of one monster on the opponent's field. Since you have one monster on the field, the probability of her hitting the right notes is 20%, however, thanks to Mystic Mermaid Music, this percentage is automatically increased by 40%. I think we know where this is going... Syrin! Syrin's Song!"

Syrin started singing, dancing and flying alluringly around Laggia. Spiraling up his long neck and cupping her hands over his giant face. Suddenly, Laggia shook, and slowly took a step forward. It then reached Maira's field and turned around, the song notes encircled it just as they did Syrin's raising his attack.

"YES! I've got your monster and with that Mystic Mermaid Music also has its attack boosted by 500!"

Evolzar Laggia ATK 2400+500=2900

"Now! For my comeback play! Go! Battlephase! Syrin, attack his face down!"

Syrin charged in and flailed her tail around, destroying Albus's set monster which was revealed to be Evoltile Gephyro.

"Hmph...I activate Gephyro's special ability; when it is destroyed as a result of a battle, I am able to special summon an Evolsaur monster from my grave. Come...Evolsaur Pelta!"

A heat aura was released from the remains of the destroyed Gephyro. The heat burnt a hole through Albus's grave, letting out the revival of the monster he sent to the graveyard earlier.

Evolsaur Pelta LV4 FIRE/Dinosaur

ATK 1100  
DEF 2000

"When Pelta is summoned by the effect of an Evoltile monster, its DEF increases by 500 points."

Evolsaur Pelta DEF 2000+500=2500

"That won't be enough to stop me! Go Evolzar Laggia! Attack his monster!

Maira resumed her attack with Laggia, destroying Pelta's massive DEF. Odd heat energy suddenly released of out Pelta's remains. It seemed that Albus had done a bit more than simply stall her opponent.

"I'll activate Pelta's 2nd effect. When it is destroyed by battle after being summoned by an Evoltile monster, I can add one Evolsaur monster from my deck to my hand. With this. I'll add Evolsaur Cerato to my hand."

"Tch… I'll place one card facedown and end my turn.."

Laggia's eyes glowed, signifying its freedom from Syrin's allure. It then flew back to Albus's field ready for a vengeance.

"My turn. Draw...Well Maira, I'm a bit impressed with your ability. It seems you're quite the duelist your reputation claims. However...As of now, your power isn't enough to change this world. For you to become the so called Empress of Duel monsters without so much as an actual struggle is quite an insult to me. You have talent, and spirit I'll give you that. However, your motives are just as shallow-minded as that of Mr. Hinodama's. To become the best really? For what reason do you seek that goal. With a resolve such as that, the strength and spirit you possess are as durable as damaged glass...And in order for you to truly realize your weakness…. I shall demonstrate how weak you truly are, by breaking you myself... Like my sister who had already crushed your friend Hinodama's body...I on the other hand.. shall destroy your spirit!"

"From my grave, I shall active the final effect of Acidic Overlay. I banish this card as a cost to retrieve two overlay units to my monster. And each time I use one of these materials, I take 500 points of damage. I attach 2 more units to Evolzar Laggia!"

Two more acidic units flew about and spiraled towards Laggia, Thus granting it its negation ability for a third time.

" A third negation ability!?" Kageru exclaimed.

" That is right…. This is the type of game that very well suits my brother style, as well as the play style of the Castelle family. We take great pleasure in simply crippling our opponents and their strategies. With this, Ms. Yune can only stare at the face of defeat, knowing that any play she desires will simply be denied. He shall toy with his prey until the right time for his inevitable victory to come… "

" Prepare Maira Yune…. For the next few turns shall reveal just how weak your resolve is!"


	25. Chapter 25: The Empress in Flames

Chapter 25: The Empress in Flames, Another Evolzar Awakens: Maira vs Albus Part 4

Maira glared at Laggia, clenching her teeth and wondering if she would even manage to reduce Albus's Life points at this rate. She looked closely, noticing acidic gas that began to emit not only from Laggia's overlay units, but also from within its own body. It seemed that Albus had once again taken a great risk in order to reuse the overwhelming power of his beast.

" There is another downside to using this final effect... if my monster by some chance gets destroyed by battle, I also take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK."

Kageru pounded his fist into the ground "Urk! There's just no end to it! (Even with that risk, that darn monster is gonna keep wasting Maira's cards!)..Urrrr...Albus!...If you do anything to Maira!...Urrrk...(No...Maira's strong. I know she can handle him...but...Akane was too, and... It's just like that time long ago. Please Maira. Don't end like sis...please)."

Albus continued by calling another monster "Now I shall summon, Evoltile Odonto!"

Evoltile Odonto LV2 FIRE/Reptile

ATK 500  
DEF 1200

"When Odonto is summoned, I can special summon an Evolsaur monster from my hand. Come..Evolsaur Cerato!"

Albus placed another monster to his field. A black-spine orange colored dinosaur growled and rushed out gazing at Maira with its menacing eyes.

Evolsaur Cerato LV4 FIRE/Dinosaur

ATK 1900  
DEF 1400

" Entering Battlephase, but first I'll activate my quick-play spell; Shrink. This spell cuts the original attack of one of your monsters in half this turn. I think I'll target your nuisance of a mermaid."

Syrin suddenly shrunk down in size along with its ATK

Syrin ATK 2600-Half of original 2100 ATK (1050)=1550

"Prepare yourself...I attack your Syrin with Evolsaur Cerato. Devour her."

Maira began to sweat, knowing that despite having her face down, she knew it would be useless as long as Laggia was up. She had planned a strategy for her following turn, and fearing the monster's disruptive ability, she had no choice but to force it out. "(I have to do this!)". Maira flung her card up, "Hold up! I'll play an old, but favorite classical card of mine! Mirror Force!"

"Hmph useless. Even a trap that powerful, can do nothing but crumble before my monster. I shall activate Laggia's ability once more. I detach 2 overlay units and negate your Mirror Force."

Laggia devoured its units, and unleashed a burning shockwave that rendered Maira's reflective barrier powerless. Syrin was then devoured, but Albus took more damage as a result of Acidic Overlay's effect.

Maira LP 6500-350=6150

Albus LP 5800-500 for each Xyz material (1000) = 4800

" Hmph. Now i use Cerato's effect. When he defeats a monster in battle I may add an Evoltile monster from my deck to my hand. I shall add one more Westlo to my hand… And now Laggia will attack directly. Spiral Haze!"

Bright green and yellow flames circled around, slightly incinerating Maira's body and the area around her. " Aaaaaagggghhhh!"

Maira LP 6150-2400=3750

"Damn it Albus stop this!" Kageru yelled out in fury, unable to do anything but watch as his friend endured the attack from Albus's monster.

Maira began to breathe heavily. Her body throbbed with pain as burns began to take hold of her limbs. Albus stared at her as if feeling not a trace of remorse just like Aria did. He continued his play like nothing even happened. " I activate the Double Summon spell card. This will allow me to perform an extra normal summon or set this turn. With this I summon my Evoltile Westlo to the field." Once more, Albus ignored Kageru's yelling and placed his green reptile on the field. He paused for a moment before declaring " I shall seal your defeat once this turn is done. There will be no hope for you left. Prepare...Maira Yune, for I shall overlay my LV4 Cerato and Westlo."

The two monsters zoomed within a large spacial area that which burst into a fiery combustion. " Flames of punishment come forth. Combine bodies and forge new life. Become my envoy of evolution and wipe away all unworthy beings from my sight…. I Xyz summon! The Tyrant Eraser...Evolzar Dolkka!"

A monster bearing a sinister form rose from its depths. It was bright skinned and spiny like Laggia's and wore a fiendish face with two sharp horns and menacing blue eyes that glowed menacingly.

Evolzar Dolkka Rank4 FIRE/Dragon

ATK 2300  
DEF 1700

"Now I will activate my equip spell Xyz Horn. This grants my monster 800 ATK for every Xyz material on the field. My Dolkka possesses 2 and so it shall rise by 1600."

A horn manifested on Dolkka's forehead and increased its strength rapidly

Evolzar Dolkka ATK 2300+1600=3900

"Now Ms. Yune...Make the most of your next turn. I shall ensure that it will be your last. I end my turn."


	26. Chapter 26: The Empress Dethroned

Chapter 26: The Empress Dethroned: Maria vs Albus Part 5

Maira dropped slightly to the ground, still trying to recover from the last attack. Laggia's fire had burned the sides of her arms and legs. She felt the after sting of the heat searing her flesh at several areas, and to make things worse, she was now faced with another new threat with abilities she is unaware of. "(So..So this is how a real duel actually is...)" she slowly, but painfully, rose back up. " Still...ehm... I won't lose..." she, shakily, drew her next card.

" I commend you for bearing such a spirit. But seriously…. Try to make this a bit more interesting for me." Albus observed closely. "( Show me your full power.)"

"Alright…., here I go!" Maira took the last bit of her strength and hope, and rested them on this very turn. "I summon forth Deep Sea Ruler-Atlantis! This card can be summoned while I have more than 3 WATER monsters in my graveyard and the only monsters in my grave are WATER attribute. Once it's summoned this way, I can tribute him to revive 3 WATER monsters from my grave, however they're effects are negated and they can't attack or be used as for anything except for an Xyz summon! I'll summon back Swamp Dweller, Missing Link, and Drowned Soul!" the monsters manifested within the walls and buildings of the large floating orb of water.

"(3 LV4's?... So it's coming. You're most powerful creature is finally appearing.)" Albus gazed with fascination, eager to see Maira summon her strongest monster.

" I overlay my 3 LV4 revived WATER monsters and build the overlay network!" Through her call, Maira's monsters spiraled around and began to combine their spacial bodies into one being. The overlay network beneath Maira burst out with a mighty torrent, and within its waters, her beast's eyes glowed. A powerful roar echoed across the field as the torrent subsided, and Maira's monster was revealed.

" I Xyz summon! Lagoon Dragon!"

Lagoon Dragon Rank 4 WATER/Dragon/Xyz (Is also treated as a DARK attribute)  
ATK 2600

DEF 1500

"(So at last. Maira has finally brought out her ace monster. It looks like she's finally gotten serious.) Aria observed.

"And if you think that's impressive, I'll also activate the spell card; Sea World. This spell allows me to double the amount of overlay units on one of my WATER Xyz monsters. I think I'll target my Lagoon Dragon!"

"Awesome!" Kageru cheered. "Now Lagoon Dragon's got 6 overlay units. And with its ability, Maira can finish this turn! Argh… Go get em!"

" Here goes! I activate Lagoon Dragon's special ability! I can detach all its overlay units to destroy all monsters on your field! Go! Watery Abyss!"

As Lagoon Dragon's wings spread, spheres of water within them formed, followed by large aquatic tentacles that burst out and grabbed Albus's monsters attempting to suck them in to their doom. The mighty dragon of the deep gave out a fierce roar at Albus.

" Since Lagoon Dragon activated this effect while it has 5 or more Xyz Materials, it also inflicts damage to my opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monsters!"

"!?" Albus twitched an eye, yet calmly watched as Maira's dragon unleashed its ability upon his field as if he simply allowed it to happen. Both Evolzar Laggia and Evoltile Odonto were destroyed, but still he made sure one monster was safe.

" I activate Xyz Horn's effect; When the equipped monster would be destroyed by a card effect i can detach one overlay unit from the equipped monster as a substitute."

The gleaming horn on Dolkka absorbed a material and created a protective aura around it in place of strength.

Albus braced himself for damage.

Albus LP 4800-2400-500=1900

Evolzar Dolkka ATK 3900-800=3100

Aria stared perplexed at her brother's actions. "(What is he doing?)...You really should stop playing around. Hurry up and end this Albus!

" Yeah! Come on Maira just a little more!" Kageru cheered.

Maira clinched her teeth, 'Oh no.. I was hoping to take him down... no matter! I'm not done yet! I'll just use Lagoon's effect one more time, and then I can destroy that monster…... I need to trust that fate will see me through!"

Maira swiftly followed with another card in play.

"I'll activate a quick-play spell card; Beach Memories!" The card revealed a beach scene with people playing, but below looked to be a lonely girl gazing upon them with envy. " Beach Memories allows me to select one card from my grave and use its effects. I'll use the other effect of Deep Sea Ruler- Atlantis and attach him along with two other WATER monsters in my grave as Xyz Materials!"

3 more materials spiraled towards Maira's Lagoon Dragon.

"Awesome!" Kageru continued to cheer out. "Now she can use the effect again."

Just as Maira was about to activate Lagoon Dragon's ability, something struck her as odd. She looked over, just to find Albus standing in front of her in the shadows. Head down, silent, and not even a single expression from the last blow he received. He seemed far too confident. "(What could he be up to? How could he be so content. After all that big talk…. Did I really get him this time?)" Maira shook her head, believing that hesitation and doubt will only end up costing her the match. She raised her clenched fist and without a moment's hesitation, she declared her move, "Go! Lagoon Dragon! Watery Abyss once again! Let's end this duel!"

Albus suddenly looked up. " I have finally experienced the full impact of your strength, and I must say Ms. Yune, that it has been quite a privilege to have this chance to face you...however... Unfortunately for you, this level of strength won't be enough…

"( Uh!?...No…. he's bluffing….) Go Lagoon Dragon!"

"I shall now activate Evolzar Dolkka's special ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate the activation and effect of an opponent's monster and destroy it…. Now….. rid her dragon from my sight. Skill Breaker Haze!"

Dolkka devoured one of its materials and turned its essence into pure heat energy. Its body let out a bright glow and soon that glow created a shockwave, backfiring Lagoon Dragon's own power against itself. With Maira's ace monster destroyed, her field was left crippled. She was now vulnerable to Albus's following offense.

" I'm guessing that will be all now I presume?"

" No…..Impossible….Why now?" Maira fell to her knees. Hopeless and defeated, she froze up in front of Albus and his monster…" I end…..my turn…"

Kageru could not believe to see his friend's strategy reduced to nothing. A fit of rage grew in his heart. " Albus... why?... How could you?! You could have activated that effect earlier couldn't you? You're telling me you went easy on her this whole time!?"

" And this bothers you now?... From what I heard, I believe Aria did the same. I, however simply wanted to feel the full extent of Ms. Yune's abilities firsthand, and I have. Now that I have measured it, there really was nothing left for me to do but put her out of her misery. This shows me exactly how much strength that that the both of you lack."

" And you insult her pride as a duelist by doing this?! She... She... She poured all she had in this match... It wasn't enough that you harmed her physically?!... You had to step on her pride like that?!.."

" Pride?... At her level of ability? Understandable... However, she truly has nothing to be proud of. Neither of you do. You mumble on how you aim to become the strongest of Termina's duelists, and yet... this is all you can do? Don't make me laugh... Now... If you excuse me... I have a duel I have to finish. I draw. I activate the spell Xyz Inheritor. With this, I can select one Xyz monster on my field, and it gains overlay units equal to the number of Xyz monsters in both player's graveyards. Thanks to your Lagoon Dragon and my Laggia, my Dolkka shall be granted 2 more units!

Dolkka roared as it absorbed the two fallen Xyz monsters onto its body. And due to the power of Xyz Horn, Dolkka grew stronger.

Evolzar Dolkka AT 2300+1600=3900

Now...Evolzar Dolkka...attack Yune directly and finish this! Evo Breaker Claw!"

Dolkka's sinister eyes glowed as it dashed straight at Maira. The creature with its sharp grey claws lunged at Maira directly, pounding her body, her life points, and the remainder of her spirit down to the ground below.

Maira LP 3750-3900=0

Match Winner: Albus


	27. Chapter 27: A Spiteful Oath

Chapter 27: A Spiteful Oath

From her half crippled body leaning over, Maira looked up to see Dolkka's blow coming for her. '...What good are ideals... or even my dreams now? I have lost.. not just this duel.. but my pride,... my hopes,... even the respect I've fought so hard for... I've lost everything."

"Maira! Maira!" Kageru called out in desperation. The flames roared wildly around match area as Dolkka's attack made impact. He froze in horror, staring at Maira's defeated state as the flames subsided.

Maira's vision distorted and everything around her began to move slower by the second. As her body began to fall, she took one final look back at Kageru, revealing a single tear falling from her eyes as she fell backwards. In spite of all the agonizing pain, she did not mutter a word, nor a groan, or scream. Her body fell hard to the ground as her DT Disk steamed and shut itself down. Just before her eyes closed she looked straight towards her friend and whispered "(...I...I'm sorry... I couldn't avenge... you... or your sister..)".

She dropped down into the ground below, her hair flowing around her fainted state.

"(She...lost...)"

" Well... That was quite entertaining at the least."  
Albus turned off his disk and walked back, leaving Maira sulking on the ground.

" It looks like our work here is done..."

Kageru stayed silent and continually staring at Maira, unable to grasp the horrible scene before him.

"Kageru!"

A voice yelled from behind. It was Kyoko, alongside Tetsu, Gai, Riski, Kell, and Sugar.

Sugar was holding Riski's hand as Kell looked shocked at the scene.

"W-what.. what happened?!" he called out, bewildered and worried.

"..M..Ma...Maira? MAIRA!" Sugar, crying now, ran toward her sister's fallen body, weakly still breathing. "Maira! Wake up! Maira?! What's wrong with her? what's happened? Maira!...please, open your eyes... maira..." she started crying heavily by her side.

"Kageru... did she... duel Aria..?" Riski asked, horrified. "That idiot... that foolish, dumb little..." she began to cry, shaking her fist and looking away.

"It's your fault.. isn't it, Kageru!?" Kell ran up to Kageru and picked him up with both hands on his shirt collar. "If you hadn't gotten so darn mad, none of this would of happened! she was probably fighting for you , you... you jerk!" Kell put him down and started to tear up too. "He told me to watch them... his sisters... and I.. I.." he started to mutter as he stumbled away from kageru, remembering the promise he made to Maira's and Sugar's deceased brother

" Son! Please answer! Explain this! What happened!? Kageru?..."

Kageru couldn't speak to neither person. His eyes were still white and lifeless.

" Hello... Mrs. Hinodama." Albus greeted.

"... Albus!?... And you're-"

" Aria Castelle madame. Pleased to finally meet you. I am Albus's younger sister."

" So... It was you two who did all this? Albus... Were you the one who hurt my son?"

" No... His injuries were caused by Aria. I on the other hand dealt with Ms. Yune over there."

Gai and Tetsu quickly lifted up Maira's body and carried her arms over their shoulders. " We just called out the nurse, all we gotta do is carry her over. Urgh.. Come on Maira.."

" What is the meaning of all this?" Kyoko asked.

" Just another life lesson we thought them Mrs. Hinodama. You should be thanking us."

"Thank you? For putting harm to my son and his best friend?"

"Correct. Whatever we dealt to them is nothing compared to peril that they will face in the DT Grand Championships. This was but a wake up call for them. So please. Bear no animosity towards neither of us or our parents.. It's time to go Albus... Mother is waiting for us."

" Alright then... Farewell Mrs. Hinodama. Please give my regards to your husband... and Ms. Akane as well."

The two mysterious siblings departed into the night. Just as their presence would fade, Kageru suddenly ran and stopped them. Teeth clenched, teary eyed, and fists held tightly he yelled out " Wait right there!... *pant*pant* Urgh... Albus... Aria... I hope you're prepared what's coming! Because the next time we face each other... I'm gonna make you pay! Especially you Albus! You took my sister away from me! And you dare try to take Maira too!? I swear! On my very soul! That on the Red Nova Tournament! You're gonna be the one disappearing! I'll make sure you meet the grave for this! ALBUS!"

"Kageru calm down!" Gai and Tetsu struggled to pull Kageru back as he viciously twisted and charged at the siblings.

" ... What an animal indeed. That oaf still has that much energy left?"

Albus turned and kept walking. "I'll be waiting then... Hoping that you can actually prove that... You have the spirit... yet as weak as you are now, you are no match for me. So I suggest you find some sort of strength before you face me... Otherwise... you won't even get as far as that weak-willed sister of yours."

" *pant*pant*... Urgh!" Kageru began to succumb to his wounds again. His body could not stay any longer than Maira's could.

"KAGERU!"

"N-no!.. I'll be fine..."

" You're coming home right now! Mmmmm... Tetsu, Gai, you have Maira right?"

"Y-yes m'am we have her covered."

"Good... Riski dear, Kell, can you help me carry this idiot son of mine to my car?"

Sugar wouldn't let go of Maira, but Riski picked her up so the boys could carry Maira to the nurse's office while she and a hesitant Kell would carry Kageru.

-at the nurse's office later-

"B-but!"

"It's okay, Sugar. I think we should call your grandparents too. let them know what's happened." Riski suggested. "Isn't your mother coming home soon?"

Sugar wiped some tears from her eyes, "No, her plane got cancelled, she booked for events. but... but still! I don't want to leave Maira! GranGran and Gramps will be home! Just call them, please?"

"Alright, Alright. settle down, now." Riski tried to cheer Sugar up, but tears were coming from her eyes too. she looked worried sick about Maira, but seeing as Kageru looked like he recovered a bit gave her hope. " Could Duel Monsters really hurt people? To this extent? Could that mean.. that... they could possibly... take a life too?' Riski shook her thoughts off and walked to the nurse's office.

"My, my!" the nurse exclaimed, seeing Maira. "Again?! Don't you kids ever learn?" The nurse seemed deepily concerned, expecially after seeing Kageru's condition, she feared Maira was the same. " It's fortunate I decided to work overtime... Whew."

Kell shook his head, "She knew it would be dangerous, didn't she?! why would.. maybe that jerk didn't tell her that danger thing was on! Why I ought-a just-!"

"No! my sis is tough! she probably was close to winning too!" Sugar defended her sister, but looked back on the side of the bed where she was, and sorrowfully touched her sister's face.

"..I agree with Sugar. Maira's usually not as reckless as Kageru, but if she was steamed enough, she would have agreed to anything." Riski added.

Tetsu and Gai both nodded in agreement.

"Now then, are the parents coming?" Asked the nurse, "And did Kageru get taken home?"

"Yes, Ma'am, well, he did. Maira's parents are busy working all the time, but her grandparents are on their way." Riski informed her.

"Oh dear... well, I suppose that will do then." the Nurse took the DT Duel Disk off of Maira's arm, and placed it in her backpack after looking it over. "These things should really be banned." she muttered to herself. "To many kids getting injured for one night already..."


	28. Chapter 28: Questioned Ties

Chapter 28: Questioned Ties, Separate Roads

A few days have passed. News of the duel between Aria and Kageru spread. Anxiety and panic over the DT Grand Championships were increasing, as the people of Termina began to protest the harm that the duels could potentially cause. Quarrels between people from the different factions were increasing as the incident of yesterday seemed to be a sign of hostility by the Aoi Faction. To counter these increasing riots, the 4 faction leaders stepped in defense.

"Mr. Laevatannia of the Kurenai, how do you explain all this? Are these DT Duel Disks that were developed really to blame?"

"Did you you really intend to harm the competitors of this tournament?"

"Are you trying to promote war?"

The press began to pelt Blaine with several questions. He began his response by silencing the crowd.

"People! People! Please. Please lower your voices...Now... I know that you all worry for the sake of our land and our people, but rest assured... No one in the 4 factions hold any hostility to either of our sides. We, like all you wish to preserve the union of our people, and we do not intend to break our pact any time soon... Now as for the incident yesterday, we are currently working with the Allies of Justice to sort the issue out."

" So why place such a dangerous feature in the first place?"

" I understand all your concerns, and yes this information should have been a warning to the public earlier, but our intentions with the DT Grand Championships is to not only to find the most skilled of duelists, but also those whose whole mind, body, and spirit are well prepared. We believe that duelists who can clearly demonstrate endurance in a toned down version of our past conflicts, should be the ones fit to represent the Factions in the tournament. However, due to the events of injuries occurring in the past few days, we've taken measures to put them right on track and as of today, we are now issuing modifications to all owners of the DT Duel Disk Systems. This small update is meant to reduce the risk of possible critical physical or mental injury. This is mandatory for all participants, and unless these modifications have been performed, owners may not use these disks in any duel without proper authorization. Violation will result in disqualification and a possible fine. That is all from me. Thank you."

"And you... Lady Noel Castelle of the Aoi Faction. As the mother and responsibility of Ms. Aria and Albus Castelle, what is your response on the matter?"

Noel Castelle, a woman with red braided hair, wearing a blue uniform-like dress bearing the symbol of what looked like a snowflake, stood up from here seat, bearing a calm and controlled expression similar to that of Aria's.

"Y-yes... I would like to apologize deeply to any victims who were injured during the time of these incidents. And I especially wish to apologize to both families of the Yune and Hinodama. I realize that my children's actions were indeed unjustified, and I assure you that proper punishment is being taken to account. However, I hope that this does not jeopardize their participation in the tourneys ahead."

The public stood silent. Mixed responses came from several sides. Many raising from negative criticism or uncertainty.

As Noel sat back, while the remaining faction leaders rose up. Gerald Trojan of the Kurogane and leader of the AoJ,Jun Ayashi of the Miyabi, and finally Evangel Crest, the executive of Doriado City.

Jun, tall woman with long bright green hair, wearing a bright green and brown cloak-like vest that bore the symbol of a whirlwind, was the next to speak." Thank you Mr. Laevatannia, and you as well Mrs. Castelle. And we all hope that no more serious issues regarding this will spark. I continue to pray for the safety of our people. Rest assured that this tournament will be played out respectfully and with care."

Following Jun, was now Evangel. A man with waved back white hair and glasses in a white and well decorated uniform that bore the symbol of a golden orb with gold trimmings." I agree with all the leaders gathered here, and in order to promote the safety and preparation of the upcoming DT Grandchampionship,all Duel Academy Districts have been closed off early. Participants may now place their focus in getting their decks and minds ready. And don't worry. Online class courses will also be provide for those still in need of passing their courses. Now Mr. Trojan, if you would please..."

After Evangel, Gerald Trojan followed last. A browned haired individual with a broad moustache in a brown, silver, and black uniform, that bore the symbol of a jewel droplet with gold trimmings. "Thank you Evangel. And now... without further ado, I, Gerald Trojan and Lady Ayashi here would like to announce the conclusion of both the Shooting Star and Aspiring Hope Qualifiers!"

A screen behind the leaders lit up, revealing several competitors who have advanced to both tourneys.

"With all 4 Qualifiers finished. The real challenges now begin. Participants will have 2 months to prepare their decks, as well as obtain their very own DT Duel Disks, which will be modified and manufactured with the assistance of Isquared and Kaibacorp. Now... people of Termina,let us all recieve a fair and noble tournament that will properly decide the quarrels between us, and let us continue our peaceful union till the ends of time. May you all duel safely!"

Maira looked up at the screen from the shopping district, her heart sank, as she looked away.

Sugar ran up to her smiling, having two different shirts she wanted to try on. "Maira! which is cuter? the left one or..."

"...I'm thinking about dropping out of the tourney..."

"W-what!? but after all that hard work.." Sugar looked confused and upset, "Maira! one lost doesn't mean-"

"If I am to be the future of Duel monsters, then it's a weak future."

"M-maira..."

The two walked home together, Sugar had her head held down, but gave a quick glance to Maira, who held her head straight with a blank expression. Her eyes dulled of any life within them, which made Sugar look down saddened again. "(I miss my sister...)" she thought. Then, all of the sudden as they continued on, Sugar suddenly spotted a flyer on a wooden lamp post. She smiled and ripped it off, looking it over carefully.

"Hmm? what is it, Sugar?" Maira turned around, after noticing Sugar's foot steps had stopped. She knelt down to see what her sister was reading. "Huh? Elite Duel Shrine?"

"It's up in the mountains!" Sugar exclaimed, "Maybe they can get your fighting spirit back!" she looked up at Maira, eyes sparkling with hope.

Maira frowned and looked away, "I... I don't think-.."

"Maira! shut up and listen!" Sugar playfully smacked her sister's cheek.

"!" Maira looked at her sister. Shocked to see how serious she was.

"You WILL go to this mountain camp, and you WILL train with these masters.. and YOU WILL come back as MAIRA YUNE the future Empress, Queen, and Master of Duel Monsters! and to prove it, you will WIN THE TOURNAMENT! you have 2 months, this starts in a week! pack your bags! and if you still refuse, I'll come with you and force you anyway!" Sugar stomped off ahead.

"W-wait! Duel monster's has become too dangerous to-" she tried to stop her sister, but Sugar just turned around and glared at her.

" Since when has 'danger' been a problem for the Yune family?"

" *sigh*...Stubborn as ever..." Maira smiled.

"Man...I wonder how Maira's doing? We haven't seen her too often. I've been trying to ask Riski or Kell about her condition... Doesn't seem like they haven't seen her much either from what I've been hearing." Tetsu looked over to Kageru, who was leaning over a railing nearby the docks.

"So...What are you gonna do Kageru? I may not have heard much, but I've been hearing from Riski that Maira feels like dropping out of the Abyss Weiss Tournament. What about you? I mean... I wouldn't blame you if-"

Gai quickly cut Tetsu off and hushed him down. " Tetsu you know he doesn't want to talk about it right now. We've been trying not to think about this whole thing for a while.

" But the tournament is starting soon. Hinodama's gotta find something to help him get better sooner or later."

" Sigh... well... you do have a point. So what are you gonna do? You got a couple of months."

Kageru moved away from the railing and the two quickly noticed the tightness in his fists as he replied " I'm going to the Kurenai Faction for a while."

" Huh?!" The two responded surprisingly with mouths gaping wide open.

" The K-kurenai Faction? That's a bit far!"

"What are planning to do there?"

" I've thought about what those two punks said to me and Maira before. How our decks were weak and outdated. How clueless we were about everything. I've looked over all this war stuff that dad and sis used to tell me about all the time. And... I wanna get this... power that they've been talking about. I gotta get stronger. I just got an email from Blaine. And he said he was offering me some training."

" You got invited by the Kurenai Faction leader?"

" Y-yeah."

" So how did your mother take it? I'm surprised to hear that your mom still let you participate."

" Hmm. All I heard when I told her was-"

*flashback*

" Sigh. So you really feel you have to right? I guess there's no helping it. Whether I tell you no or yes, I'm sure you'll go anyway. I guess this means you're just growing into a man. A stubborn one like your father. But still. I will only let you go under the condition; that you come back in one piece. Do I make myself clear!? If I hear that you've been involved in some serious accident regarding all this, you'll be grounded for life!"

" Loud and overbearing as always..." Kageru muttered.

" Does your dad know. I mean. Considering that all this stuff IS real now. I'm sure you two could make up now right?"

" Heh. Not a chance. He maybe right about all this stuff...But that doesn't change the fact that he did nothing when he just lost his daughter like that. Until I know more, I don't plan on being buddy buddy with my old man.

" When are you going?" Asked Gai.

" First thing tomorrow morning."

" I guess there's no stopping you isn't there?"

" Not a chance."

" Just make sure you be careful all right? I think we had enough with patching you up for a while."

" Heh. Don't worry about it... Well. I better start packing. I got a long trip to prepare for."

" Okay then. See ya Kageru!"

" Laters Hinodama!"


	29. Chapter 29: Enter the Kurenai Faction

Chapter 29: Enter the Kurenai Faction, An Unlikely Meeting in an Unknown Land

It was a bright morning day. The day for Kageru to pursue his training. He was on his way towards the train station, when he passed by Maira's place along the way. Kageru stood for a short moment, looking over it in deep thought, hoping that Maira was well. "( Maira. So she's out training too huh?... Urgh.." Kageru began to think about the day of the encounter with the Castelle siblings. Frustration in his heart grew as he thought of the faces and voices of both Aria and Albus.)

Kageru continued his walk, eventually arriving at the station a couple of minutes later. He would spend another few moments waiting for his train.

" ATTENTION! TRANSPORT NUMBER D-49 WILL BE ARRIVING IN 5 MINUTES... ALL AWAITING PASSENGERS PLEASE PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE...REPEAT. TRANSPORT NUMBER D-49 WILL BE ARRIVING IN 5 MINUTES... ALL AWAITING PASSENGERS PLEASE PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE... THANK YOU FOR USING DORIADO RAILWAYS... WE HOPE TO CONTINUE TO PROVIDE YOU WITH THE SAFEST AND FASTEST TRANSPORTATION IN TERMINA...

Up until then, the only thing that Kageru could think of was that very day. " (Maira. I swear. I'll make Albus pay for what he did to you. When I'm done, He'll wish he never showed his face here. Until then, I gotta get stronger. For you and Akane. I promise I'll get stronger.)" With his train finally arriving, Kageru stepped on, eager to begin his journey. His next destination; The Kurenai Faction.

" (Everyone... Hope you'll all be okay while I'm gone.)" Out in the distance, surprised to find Gai and Tetsu waving towards him from the railings.

" Take care Kageru!"

" Hey Hinodama! When you come back, you better show me that you've actually been training. Better not slack off okay!?"

Kageru opened the window on his side and waved back at the two. Taking Tetsu's advice to heart he replied " Heh slack off!? I'm gonna make you eat those words when I get back! Once I'm back, you can be sure that I'll be ready! So you better prepare too!"

With their farewells over with, the train took its leave, and Kageru looked over ahead with excitement, curious to see what challenges and surprises would await him next. It was a long and exhausting trip.

*5 HOURS LATER*

Kageru arrived at his destination. Looking around and stretching, he was relieved to finally get there after hours of waiting. " *whew* Finally!. Hmmm. Man I'm so beat. I'd prefer to get a room right now. (Still, Blaine told me to meet him right away too. *whew* bummer. Oh well. better get going then...after I get lunch!...Hmmm?)"

Kageru looked to find a young girl with bright green hair, where a small tail was pinned to the side. The girl was around the age of a middle school student. She wore a bright yellow shirt and a white skirt, while carrying a small handbag with her. She seemed lost, as she can be seen looking out towards every direction, desperately asking questions, to which none were truly helpful. Kageru felt a strange feeling towards her. He suddenly turned his focus to a small group pushing her around.

"What do you think you're doing bugging people here for?"

The girl nervously replied and bowed respectfully towards them. "Uh I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I-I'm just lost and I'm looking for my brother and-"

"Really? And what's a girl from the Miyabi Faction doing over here?"

"(Miyabi Faction?)" Kageru wondered as he overheard the whispered. "( So she's not from around here. This is bad... With the way things are going right now, things don't usually go well for outsiders like her.)"

The group of boys began to mutter among themselves, upon recognizing the young girl's face.

"Hey! Isn't she that girl that-"

" Yep, I recognize her alright. Her deck seemed pretty good too."

" Hmm alright then, how bout this, maybe you can give us your cards, and we'll consider forgetting this ever happened."

The girl began to cower as the group approached her. "P-please, just stay away, I don't mean any harm."

" Don't worry, we're just going to- Urggaaaaahhh!"

Kageru suddenly appeared from nearby, hitting the boy's face with full force.

"Uh!? What the!?"

"Huh?" The girl who was covering her eyes quickly looked up, shocked to find him to her rescue

"*spit* Who do you think you are!? What's the big idea!?"

" Doesn't matter. All I need to know is, that you punks are pickin on a little girl years younger than you morons, and what's more, there's three of you too. Talk about pathetic."

" Heh. Looks like she's got a boyfriend!"

" All right then. So you want a beating don't ya!?"

" Bring it on then bandages!"

Kageru grinned, rushing at them. " Hehehe!"

After a few minutes of brawling, and getting kicked out of the station by the guards, the two were finally alone, with the delinquent group departing with bruises all over. Although Kageru however didn't escape getting hurt either.

" Hold still." The girl softly said, as she patched him up.

" Ow Ow Ow... Man. That stings... Whew. First thing I get into right when I got here. Good thing Mom's not here to see me like this."

" Sorry..." The girl weakly apologized, feeling as if she was the one to blame for Kageru's injuries.

"Huh? Oh, hey no sweating over it okay? Either way, someone was gonna get bruised up. And I don't think you're used this stuff. Don't worry about it. More importantly, are you alright?"

"Uhuh... Thank you..."

" Hey no problem at all. I remember being in that similar situation too a long way back. And somebody got me out about the same way."

The girl quietly sat down, holding her handbag on her lap, as she looked for more band-aids. She barely said a word.

" So what was that about? You seemed kinda lost. You separated from your parents or something? You know, should've just told that guard,instead of coming over here."

" Well...I was going to board the train with my brother... then we suddenly got our tickets accidently mixed up and separated. I've been hoping to maybe find him around, but it looks like he arrived safely in Doriado City... I hope."

" So you were supposed to go there huh? I just came from there too. Well... I would get you a ticket back, but since we're outta the station for today, I can't really help you. Whew I'm sorry."

" No...No it's fine." The girl looked down at the street, completely saddened.

" Tell ya what, I'm meeting with someone right now. I'm sure he could help us get a room and help you contact your brother maybe. In the mean time why don't you come with me for a while? I don't think anyone one else is willing to help you out."

" You'd... You'd do that?...Are you sure mister?"

" Why not?" Kageru replied with a gleeful smile.

" O-okay then... thank you..." She stood with an expression of uncertainty seeing as she was being offered help from a stranger in a place where she had never step foot upon. However, her mind was slightly at ease, when she looked at Kageru's sincere and energetic smile.

" No problem... *gurgle* gurgle* Man... I'm hungry." Kageru thought upon hearing his upset stomach.

"*gurgle* *gurgle* O-oooh...oops.." The girl blushed nervously,hearing her stomach growling as well.

" Looks like you are too. Let's get going then!"

" R-right..."

He then reached out his hand in greeting towards the young girl. " I'm Kageru by the way. Kageru Shin Hinodama. But just call me Kageru. You?"

The girl slowly but surely returned the favor. Kageru could still recognize a hint of shyness in her tone. " Midori... My name's Midori Ayashi."

" Midori huh? That's a nice name."

The two walked around Quilin City, a city that was well represented urbanization. Rows of buildings and cars filled the streets. Many people walked by the the numerous amounts of stores and plazas that surrounded the area. Several manufacturing industries could be seen from miles and miles away. However, there were also a bountiful row of trees and bushes lined up all over. Small forests can be seen scattered around in the more fertile areas of the south. On the north however, everyone can spot the volley of volcanoes running around nearby by the outskirts. It seemed as if this was the source of the faction's energy.

Kageru stood by using a messenger terminal, a machine used to communicate on screen with other people and send messages from a far larger distance, especially those who own a personal one. Midori stood quietly nearby a bench, trying to send texts to her brother, telling him that he'll be fine.

" (MMmmm... Hardly any signal. I probably should've asked mother to switch my planning before coming here. Sigh.)"

" Yep. that's right. I just came in about a few hours ago. So we're starting today right? Sigh...Do we really need to? I'm beat after that trip. Sigh...alright alright... But can you at least do me a favor. You see I have a little girl with me, and she's separated from her older brother. So if it's alright with you, could help with paying for her expenses too? I'm keepin an eye on her, though I know I can't bring her with me while I'm training, and I really don't want her being left out and bored and worried. I know... but well... I got into a little... accident at the station so I can't really go there for the time being.. and well she got involved too... So you can? Thanks Master Laevatannia! You're the best! Okay then I'll see you in about an hour. *hangs up* Alright Midori, we got a hotel room booked and the guy I just talked to should have your trip to Doriado City all covered. Though you will have to wait for about a week, since he's pretty busy."

" Oh... Okay. Thank you. A week huh?" Midori thought deeply, worrying about her brother. " I hope Isamu is alright..."

" Isamu...That you're brother's name?"

"Y-yes..."

" Sounds like a nice guy. What's he like? You can talk to me about it while we walk to the hotel."

" Well... He takes good care of me while my parents are busy with their work. They're usually away. It can't be helped, so most of the time, he takes care of me, plays with me, and ensures I'm safe from other people. He's a bit... overprotective... but but he's a really kind-hearted person. And..., he's a a very strong duelist too. He would always give me pointers and always encouraged me to get better and try my hardest, while enjoying the game... To me, he's the closest thing I can relate to home."

" Wow. He sounds great. Hehehe a strong-duelist huh? Now I really wanna meet him! Is he really that strong?"

" Uh-huh. he's won plenty of small tourneys and he just passed the Aspiring Hope Qualifiers a few days ago."

" !? So he's a competitor for the DT Grand Championships too?"

" Uhuh." Midori smiled as she proudly stated.

Kageru's face began to pucker red with excitement. "Alright! He sounds strong alright. But I hope he's strong enough to take on the next best duelist of Termina! ME! Once I clear the Red Nova tournament. I'll be one step closer!"

Midori's eyes widened upon hearing Kageru's last statement. " Now I remember you... Aren't you the hot-headed guy who passed the Red Nova Qualifiers?"

" Yep!... But really, hot-headed guy? That was kinda harsh."

" Ehehehehee...Ehmmhmm Sorry..." Midori giggled.

"Well... looks like we're here... It's a pretty nice place too! Wow! Alrighty. Let's check in. I gotta leave soon"

The pair went into their room, admiring the beautiful scenery, large beds, and clean atmosphere. Kageru spent only a few moments to take in the scenery until he checked the time. " Alright then. Looks like I gotta go. You'll be alright here?"

Midori simply sat down on one of the beds and nodded. " Y-yes. Thank you again." She solemnly looked by the window.

Kageru, feeling sorry for leaving her alone like this then said. " Hey Midori, tell you what, once I'm done, let's do something fun okay? And once we get back, I'll introduce you and your brother to my group if that's alright with him. Sound good?"

Midori's eyes slightly brightened like bright emeralds. " Mmmm... Okay. Sounds great."

Kageru quickly took out his phone and threw towards Midori's side. " Here... Use this... I really only use that for emergencies. That one has the number on my Duel Disk too, so if you ever need me, don't hesitate to give me a ring. In the meantime, feel free to call your brother... Well... See ya later.."

" W-wait!...Ummm..."

" Yeah?"

" Thank you... Thank you very much..."

" No problem... Hey Midori... Let's have a duel when I'm done too okay?...Well laters.." with that, Kageru took his leave.

Midori looked over with widened eyes. She slightly smiled over and bowed in respect, feeling relieved to have bumped into him. " Thank you. Kageru-kun."


End file.
